War of Difference
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Pada akhirnya, apa yang kita takutkan telah terjadi juga / Semua untuk kejayaan Jepang / Pada akhirnya... Ia Hanya bisa membawa Menma / [NARUSASU] - Chapter 3.1 and Chapter 3.2 END! - DLDR! -THANK YOU! - Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**War of Difference Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Genre : Romance and A** **n** **gst. Ada sedikit bumbu Western.**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Historical, typo(s), Lime, OC, M-PREG ( in Chapter 2), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan pihak apapun, fanfic ini di buat untuk memperingati suatu kejadian di bulan Agustus pada masa perang dunia ke dua.**

 **Damai itu indah ^_^**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osaka** **,** **Japan, February 1939.**

Pemandangan ini begitu asing dilihat oleh lelaki berambut pirang bertubuh tegap ini. Ia belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di negeri asing, seorang diri, untuk berlibur.

Kenapa juga ia harus berlibur di luar negaranya? Lelaki itu tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran atasannya, yang pasti kemarin pagi ia mendapat misi dari pria berambut putih itu untuk berlibur selama 1 bulan di negara yang mereka sebut dengan _Japan_.

Jepang ya... Lelaki itu ingat jika ia memiliki darah Jepang dari ibunya yang memutuskan untuk menjadi warga negara Amerika Serikat mengikuti sang Ayah. Ia memang mengetahuinya dan memang belum sekalipun menginjak tanah kelahiran Ibunya ini.

Bangga sih pada akhirnya bisa pergi ke negara ini dengan tujuan berlibur, tetapi masalahnya hanya satu, Bahasa. Orang sini tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris – Atau memang menolak menggunakan bahasa inggris? – dan dia pun tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang.

Jadilah seharian ini ia memilih untuk menggunakan bahasa isyarat saat berinteraksi dengan orang sini. Kini, ia pun mendapat masalah kembali setelah pergi berbelanja.

Ia lupa dimana letak penginapannya berada. Memalukan sekali.

Nama penginapannya saja dia lupa, maka dari itu ia tidak bisa bertanya kepada warga sini dan memilih untuk berjulan terlunta-lunta mengelilingi kota mencari letak penginapannya.

" _Hei you! Stop please!_ "

Lelaki itu reflek berhenti, lalu memutar tubuhnya. Melihat seorang warga sini yang tengah berseru memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

Eh, memanggilnya? Dengan bahasanya?

Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ragu, warga itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Warga itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan pelan lalu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang orang asing yang tersesat." Warga itu berkata dengan bahasa yang tidak Naruto – Nama Lelaki Asing – mengerti.

" _Sorry?I can't-"_

" _Iam understand, I can speak English. Your Language?_ "

Naruto tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum lebar, ia bersyukur masih ada warga Jepang yang memahami bahasa asing, seperti Inggiris misalnya. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya.

Warga berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan mendahului Naruto, "Jadi, apa nama penginapanmu?"

Eh, kok dia bisa tahu jika ia tengah mencari penginapannya?

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya."

"Hn?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya seraya mengacak rambutnya yang memang telah berantakan, "Kau kan tahu jika aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang, jadi aku asal masuk penginapan saja, saat aku ingin membaca apa nama penginapannya, aku tidak bisa membacanya karena menggunakan abjad yang tidak aku ketahui."

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk penginapan dengan yakuza di dalamnya? Ceroboh sekali." Ujar warga itu kembali.

"Yakuza? Sejenis mafia?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Mereka berdua masih terus berjalan hingga warga tersebut memutuskan untuk berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, "Karena aku yang menemukanmu maka aku yang bertanggung jawab, masuklah ke dalam, ini rumahku."

"Kau tidak curiga padaku? Mungkin saja aku seorang-"

"Cepat masuk atau aku akan membiarkanmu terlunta kembali." Perintah warga itu dingin. Naruto tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Ia pun memilih untuk memasuki rumah sederhana tersebut dan suara gonggongan anjinglah yang ia dengar. Ia pun terkejut setengah mati saat melihat seekor anjing besar berwarna putih berlari ke arahnya dengan riang.

Mungkin maksudnya berlari ke arah lelaki yang menolongnya tadi, dan langsung menjilati wajah sang lelaki.

"Ah, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu setelah lepas dari jilatan sang anjing peliharaan.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau boleh memanggilku Naruto." Jawab Naruto lugas.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukankah itu nama Jepang? Kau benar-benar orang asing kan? Apa itu nama yang kau gunakan saat di Jepang saja?"

Sudah Naruto duga lelaki itu akan bertanya perihal ke anehan namanya, "Namaku memang Uzumaki Naruto, ibuku yang seorang Jepang lah yang memberiku nama ini, dan aku sangat menyukainya."

"Ohhh aku mengerti, kalau begitu kau istirahatlah di rumahku dengan anjing-anjingku, aku akan mencari dimana penginapanmu dengan menggunakan identitasmu." Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik arah keluar dari rumahnya sendiri bersama dengan anjing putih besar tersebut.

"Eh? Aku bisa i-"

"Ada beberapa makanan di dapur, kau harus makan sesuatu atau kau akan pingsan nanti." Dan lelaki itu benar-benar telah pergi.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu mempercayai orang asing begitu saja? Bagaimana kalau ia seorang pencuri?

"Gukk!"

Ah ia pun mengerti. Ada sekitar 10 anjing penjaga di dalam rumah ini, pencuri mana yang berani memasuki rumah ini?

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mendudukan dirinya di lantai, iya lantai, menurutnya sih, dan merebahkan dirinya. Melemaskan seluruh ototnya yang hampir seharian ini ia buat untuk berjalan tanpa berhenti. Rasanya dingin sekali hingga membuatnya mengantuk.

Sebelum ia bisa menutup kedua matanya, ia merasakan lehernya terasa dingin sekali seperti tersentuh oleh suatu benda yang run-

Eh, runcing?

Ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat seseorang tengah menodong sebuah pedang ke arah lehernya. Terkejut, ia pun berniat untuk segera menyingkir sebelum orang itu berteriak ke arahnya.

"Berhenti bergerak atau kepalamu aku penggal!"

Naruto memang tidak mengetahui maksud ucapan itu, tetapi yang pasti ucapan itu bernada penuh ancaman. Lelaki berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk tenang dan mencoba untuk tidak bergerak.

"Siapa kau?!"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia tidak tahu apa yang orang itu katakan.

Tetapi orang itu berfikir lain, orang itu menganggap jika Naruto memilih untuk bungkam dari pada memberi tahu identitasnya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku sialan!"

Untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang ini ia perlu menggerakkan tubuhnya, tetapi bergerak sedikit saja pedang itu semakin mendekat ke lehernya, bagaimana bisa Naruto menjelaskan semuanya?

Ah, coba saja ia balas dengan bahasa inggris, memilih untuk pasrah jika orang tersebut tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan dan menunggu hingga lelaki yang menolongnya tadi datang untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku hanya orang asing yang tersesat lalu ditolong oleh pemilik rumah ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang." Ujarnya cepat.

Ia melihat orang itu mengerutkan dahinya. Alamat buruk untuknya, orang itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan.

" _Foreigner?_ "

Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Eh...

"Kau bisa berbahasa inggris?" tanyanya terkejut.

Orang tersebut tidak menjawab apapun, pedang pun masih kuat dalam pegangannya seakan-akan siap untuk memenggal kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar bisa berbicara inggris?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi, Bisa saja orang itu hanya kebetulan tahu saja kan?

"Kenapa?"

Karena hampir semua warga yang aku temui tidak bisa berbahasa inggris sama sekali! Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan hal itu, tetapi melihat wajah beraut mengerikan ini membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jadi... bisakah kau turunkan pedangmu itu? Aku ke sini untuk berlibur, bukan untuk merenggang nyawa? Aku ini orang asing loh, jangan sampai hubungan kedua negara menjadi kacau karena perbuatan remeh kita.." ujar Naruto hati-hati. Ucapannya juga tidak sepenuhnya salah, mereka hidup di zaman dimana hubungan suatu negara sangat-sangatlah rapuh. Satu kesalahan remeh pun bisa membuat masalah besar.

Seakan mengerti apa yang di katakan Naruto, orang itu pun segera menarik pedangnya dan menyarungkan pedangnya kembali.

"Siapa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Umm... Lelaki dengan tato segitiga berwarna merah terbalik. Dia temanmu kan? Seekor anjing besar sangat dekat dengannya."

Orang tersebut meletakkan pedangnya kembali ke dinding – Jadi pedang itu hanya sebuah hiasan? – lalu berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"Jangan mengacau, tunggu di sini hingga orang bodoh itu datang dan membawamu pergi." Ujar orang tersebut dingin.

"Tunggu!" seru Naruto. "Bisakah kau temani aku hingga temanmu itu datang?"

Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya, memandang Naruto tajam, "Siapa kau hingga memintaku menemanimu? Aku tidak perlu mengawasimu, aku sudah menyuruh anjing-anjing ini untuk menggigitmu hingga mati jika kau bertingkah mencurigakan. Peduli setan dengan masalah internasional." Ujarnya sarkatis lalu mempercepat jalannya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto pun dibuat melongo. Nggak ada ramahnya sama sekali, berbeda sekali dengan temannya yang menolongnya tadi.

"Ah Naruto-san, aku sudah menemukan penginapanmu. Untung saja itu bukan sarang yakuza. Apa kau ingin aku antar sekarang?" seorang lelaki yang menolongnya tadi datang dan tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya yang masih melongo.

"Naruto-san? Naruto-san?"

"Lelaki itu..." Naruto pun mengejap-erjapkan kedua matanya, "Apa dia temanmu? Dia hampir membunuhku tadi."

"Oh, dia memang temanku. Rumah ini di huni 4 orang dan sebelas anjing, jadi tampak sangat ramai sekali ya?" jawab lelaki itu seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Inuzuka Kiba, aku tahu jika kau seorang asing yang sedang tersesat juga dari warga sekitar yang melihatmu wajah bingungmu."

"Jadi masih ada dua orang lagi? Astaga, satu orang saja sudah hampir membunuhku, apalagi jika dua orang lainnya memergokiku juga."

"Tenang saja, dua orang lainnya adalah seorang dokter, wanita loh. Tapi tetap jangan anggap remeh mereka, kau tahu sendiri kan jika saat ini Jepang sedang mendeklarasikan perang di pasifik, terkadang mereka juga-"

"Hentikan Kiba, bisa saja dia mata-mata barat!"

Naruto mendengar ucapan tajam itu kembali, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat lelaki berambut hitam berkulit pucat itu tengah memandang tajam Kiba.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku hanya berlibur? Aku di beri beberapa pilihan dan aku memilih Jepang karena ini tanah kelahiran ibuku! Aku juga berniat mencari kerabat-kerabatku." Sahut Naruto tak terima, bagaimana bisa pula ia menjadi mata-mata dengan keterbatasan bahasa yang ia kuasai?

"Tetap saja, kami tidak bisa membeberkan informasi begitu saja. Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Aku dari Amerika Serikat. Negaraku tidak ikut berperang dengan negara Eropa. Aku ke sini benar-benar untuk liburan." Naruto sangat lelah sekali, ia sudah membeberkan identitasnya tetapi tetap saja di curigai.

Lelaki itu pun terdiam seraya berdecak sebal, "Cepat antarkan dia ke penginapannya Kiba. " ujarnya kepada Kiba, lalu mata hitamnya kembali memandang Naruto ketus, "Aku tetap mencurigaimu, Amerika Serikat bersekutu baik dengan Britania Raya. Bisa jadi kau agen rahasia dari Bri-"

"Terserah lah! Terserah!"

(*)(*)(*)

Sudah satu minggu Naruto lewati liburan ini dengan hal yang membosankan yang ia ulangi setiap harinya. Ingin sekali ia segera pulang dan kembali bekerja seperti biasanya, namun atasannya kembali tidak mengizinkannya.

" _Bisa saja kau menemukan jodohmu di sana."_

Berbicara aja susah, bagaimana mau berinteraksi? Masa' ia harus menggombal dengan bahasa isyarat? Hahaha nggak lucu. Lagi pula wanita muda di sini lebih memilih untuk menjauhinya. Takut dan merasa aneh mungkin.

"Naruto-san!"

Kepala pirang itu mencari sumber suara yang tengah memanggilnya dan senyum sumringah terpampang di wajahnya saat mengetahui siapa yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Untung saja aku bertemu denganmu di sini, aku malas sekali kalau harus mengunjungi penginapanmu untuk mengajakmu." Ujar Kiba, sedangkan anjing putih raksasa bernama Akamaru itu menggonggong senang.

"Mengajakku kemana? Aku benar-benar bosan saat ini, aku harap kau membawaku ke tempat yang menarik." Balas Naruto. Mereka berdua dan seekor anjing pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali.

"Bukan taman hiburan tentunya, aku ingin membawamu ke rumahku. Kau sudah kenal Sakura dan Ino bukan? Mereka kembali pulang dan memasak kue banyak sekali. Kau harus membantuku menghabiskannya."

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum seraya mengangguk semangat. Ia pun bersyukur dalam hati karena bisa mengenal dan sedikit akrab dengan orang asli sini, bisa berbahasa inggris lagi, benar-benar berkah untuknya.

"Wah jadi kau yang bernama Naruto ya? Kau terlihat berbeda dengan para tentara barat yang aku temui~"

"Tentu saja berbeda Ino-pig! Abaiakan saja ucapannya, silahkan masuk dan cicipi kue ringan yang kami berdua buat."

Suara 'kicauan' kedua wanita dan gonggongan anjing-anjing benar-benar sebuah kombinasi yang tidak baik untuk telinga Naruto. Namun sebagai seorang gentleman, ia pun memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih telah mengundangku." Syukur juga sih kedua wanita itu menguasai bahasa inggris juga. Ia pun memasuki rumah lebih dalam dan sampailah mereka pada sebuah meja makan rendah dimana ia akan duduk di bawah alias lesehan.

Mata birunya memandang Sakura dan Ino yang telah duduk dengan manis di hadapan meja makan berbentuk bulat, begitu juga dengan Kiba yang kini tengah melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Para anjing-anjing pun telah berkumpul melingkari mereka berempat. Mereka semua lucu-lucu sekali, ingin sekali ia memelihara seekor anjing juga, namun mengingat kenangan pahitnya – Ia pernah menangis tiada henti saat anjing miliknya mati – membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Apa kau tidak capek merawat anjing sebanyak ini Kiba? Mengurus satu saja sudah susah kan?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mereka adalah anjing yang pintar, jadi aku dan ketiga kawanku bisa lebih mudah untuk merawat mereka. Mereka adalan anjing-anjing yang terlantar karena di tinggal majikannya mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman." Jawab Kiba seraya mengelus Akamaru.

"Huh..." Sakura menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, "Kenapa dia lama sekali.." keluhnya.

"Dia itu orang penting jidat! Walaupun mendapat libur, ia masih harus mengurus banyak hal pada kondisi perang sepert ini! Sabar sedikit kenapa!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Nggak usah bentak juga kenapa!"

Dan kedua wanita itu kembali bertatap-tatapan sengit. Naruto swetdrop melihat pertikaian kekanakan mereka.

"Pertengkaran mereka berdua cukup menjadi hiburan di tengah suasana perang yang suram ini Naruto-san. Mereka berdua adalah seorang dokter dan relawan yang menangani para tentara-tentara yang terluka. Mungkin saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melepas penat."

Naruto mengerti. Naruto juga cukup peka dengan kondisi negara tempatnya berlibur ini, menurut koran internasional yang ia baca, Jepang telah berhasil menginvasi negara 'tetangganya' dan mendeklarasikan perang.

Seperti kata temannya, ia berlibur di kandang singa yang sedang pada masa kawin. Mengerikan. Tetapi untungnya warga sini tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan sikap politik negaranya. Jadi ia masih bisa merasakan tenang.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri! Cepat kemari Sasuke-kun! Kau lama!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, mata birunya bertabrakan dengan mata hitam milik lelaki yang baru saja datang. Mata hitam lelaki itu kembali memandangnya sebal.

"Kenapa kau membawa orang bodoh ini!" ujarnya dengan bahasa Jepang. Mungkin sengaja agar Naruto tidak mengetahui maksud ucapannya. Tetapi, 'Baka' adalah kata-kata pertama yang Naruto ketahui artinya. Walaupun tidak lengkap, Naruto tahu jika lelaki ini tengah mengejek dirinya.

"Sakura dan Ino membuat kue banyak sekali, memangnya kau dan aku bisa memakannya sendirian?" sahut Kiba santai.

Seseorang yang di panggil Sasuke itu hanya mendengus kesal seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Kiba, otomatis membuatnya duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Minggir!"

"Hah?"

"Aku bilang minggir, aku mau duduk di sini!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud! Kau bisa berbahasa inggris kan?"

"Mau sampai kapan orang sini berbaik hati kepadamu, orang asing? Jujur saja kami semua sebenarnya malas menggunakan bahasa inggris. Kau benar-benar tidak menghormati kami? Hah!"

Lelaki ini, setiap mereka bertemu pasti ada saja yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Lelaki ini begitu mencurigainya, tidak terbuka seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Memang benar sih kalau kita tidak tidak boleh percaya begitu saja kepada orang asing, tetapi rasa curiga orang ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku mulai mempelajari bahasamu! Bukan berarti aku langsung mengerti apa yang kau katakan teme!"

"Belagak sekali kau! Apakah kau mempelajari bahasa Jepang hanya untuk memaki orang!"

"Kau juga sama!"

"Oi! Kalian berdua!" Kiba berusaha menarik Sasuke menjauhi Naruto. "Kalian ini sama saja dengan kedua wanita berisik itu, kalau mau bertengkar nanti saja setelah kita menyantap kue lezat ini."

Kedua pasang lelaki berbeda kebangsaan ini saling membuang muka dan mendudukan diri saling menjauhi, dengan Kiba di antara mereka.

Mereka pun saling berpesta hingga sore menjelang malam, mereka semua tertawa bahagia dan juga merasa kenyang. Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangan indah ini.

"Oh ya Sasuke, aku harus pergi ke pusat kota. Biasalah, kau tahu kan apa maksudku? Jadi kau antarkan Naruto ke penginapannya ya?" Kiba telah membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk keluar rumah.

"Dia bukan anak kecil yang harus di antar pulang." Sasuke juga telah membersihkan diri. Namun ia memilih untuk mendudukan dirinya dan membaca beberapa surat kabar.

Tidak ada sahutan dari Kiba, karena lelaki itu telah pergi dengan begitu cepatnya. Sasuke berdecak dalam hati.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, dan memilih duduk menjauh dari Sasuke. Kedua orang yang lain kini telah tertidur dengan pulasnya di dekat meja makan. Mungkin mereka kelelahan, jadi Naruto lebih memilih untuk tidak mengganggu.

"Kau masih mencurigaiku?" tanyanya memulai perbincangan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia masih asik membaca surat kabar.

"Aku benar-benar ingin kembali ke penginapan, dan aku benar-benar lupa jalan pulangnya. Aku memang bodoh. Yah, kau pasti mengira jika sikap bodohku ini adalah salah satu kamuflaseku sebagai mata-mata barat. Tetapi kali ini saja, berhenti mencurigaiku."

Jika memang benar atasannya mengirimnya ke sini untuk mata-mata, mungkin ia akan mengalami kesusahan karena warga di sini begitu tertutup di balik wajah ramah mereka. Informasi yang ia ketahui hanya Jepang turut adil dalam perang dunia. Itu saja, orang luar juga pasti tahu pasti akan hal itu.

"Selain karena tempat lahir ibumu, apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk berlibur di sini? Kau memang bodoh, tetapi tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti kondisi negara ini bukan? Kalau bukan mata-mata, apalagi?"

Naruto menyamakan duduknya lalu memasang wajah berfikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat pilihan liburan yang atasannya itu berikan 'Spesial' kepadanya.

"Ada empat negara yang atasanku usulkan : Jepang, Swiss, wilayah Afrika, dan juga Hindia Belanda. Jika aku memilih Swiss, aku pasti akan sangat sulit memasukinya karena adanya Jerman. Afrika juga, aku pasti akan mati duluan saat berada di sana. Lalu Hindia Belanda, wilayah itu berada dalam jajahan Belanda, sebagai orang barat, mungkin aku akan mendapat ke istimewaan jika ke sana, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah tega melihat rakyat pribumi terjajah, jadi aku lebih memilih mengunjungi Jepang saja." Jelas Naruto dengan satu tarikan nafas.  
"Walaupun kondisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketiga negara yang aku sebutkan, aku memilih negara ini karena alasan pertamaku. Siapa tahu juga aku bertemu dengan kerabatku."

"Aku tidak ingat ada seseorang bermarga Uzumaki di Osaka dan sekitarnya, kemungkinan tempat asal ibumu jauh dari sini dan mungkin kau akan mati duluan sebelum menemukan kerabatmu." Ujar Sasuke mulai menimpali pembicaraan.

"Kau benar, tetapi aku berharap sekali bertemu dengan mereka. Aku ingin memberi tahu mereka kalau ibu dan ayahku sudah meninggal." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti maksud senyuman tersebut.

"Oh iya Sasuke, aku selalu ingin bertanya ini kepadamu, apakah kau tidak bersekolah lagi karena perang ini? Tetapi aku sempat melihat warga sini berangkat bersekolah loh." Tanya Naruto seraya memandang Sasuke prihatin. Itulah mengapa Naruto benci sekali dengan perang, pihak yang tidak bertikai pun menjadi korban.

Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya seraya menggulung surat kabar yang telah selesai ia baca, tanpa aba-aba ia pun memukul kepala bersurai kuning tersebut dengan surat kabar tadi.

"Umurku 25 tahun bodoh!"

"Hehhh?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yahh aku kan hanya bertanya."

"..."

"Sasuke, aku senang sekali kau mau mengantarku pulang. Tapi jangan diam jugaaa."

"..."

"Wajahmu masih terlihat muda loh, jangan salahkan aku kalau berfikir seperti itu!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berdecak kesal lalu menghentikan langkahnya, "Itu adalah sebuah penghinaan untukku. Kalau kau membahasnya lagi aku benar-benar akan melapor ke aparat jika kau seorang penyusup!"

Naruto memutuskan untuk membungkam mulutnya sendiri dan mereka pun mulai jalan dalam keheningan.

Sore ini tidak banyak warga yang berlalu lalang, tidak seperti yang Naruto lihat sebelumnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya kepada Sasuke tentang hal ini karena saat melihat wajah kesal sang Uchiha masih terlihat jelas.

Suara desingan pesawat terbang, juga suara kapal yang mulai berlayar atau pun berlabuh menarik perhatian Naruto. Ia mencari sumber suara dan ia pun menyadari jika ada sebuah laut di sebelah kanannya. Kiba tidak pernah mengajaknya melewati jalan ini, jadi ia baru tahu jika di Osaka ada sebuah pantai.

"Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar? Aku ingin menikmati hembusan angin laut di pantai itu." Ujar Naruto kepada Sasuke. "Aku mohon..." pintanya saat melihat gelagat menolak dari sang Uchiha.

Sasuke pun memutar bola matanya bosan, "Hanya sebentar, aku sibuk."

"Oke!" dengan semangat Naruto pun berlari menuju pantai, namun belum juga ia sampai, Sasuke sudah meneriakinya kembali.

"Jangan masuk ke pantainya, banyak sekali tentara yang berjaga. Kau bisa di tangkap!"

Membuat Naruto memutuskan untuk meniadakan tujuannya untuk berbasah-basah ria. Ia tahu apa yang di maksudkan Sasuke, untuk meyakinkan Sasuke jika ia bukan mata-mata saja sudah sangat susah, apalagi tentara yang lebih profesional?

"Sayang sekali..." Naruto pun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas sebuah beton cukup tinggi yang menjadi pembatas antara pantai dan kota.

"Kalau kau ingin bermain air pantai, sana cepat pulang ke asalmu."

"Sayangnya aku harus tetap di sini sampai satu bulan ke depan."

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk diam, ia pun tetap berdiri dan memandang ke hamparan lautan yang luas, ia pun dapat melihat sebuah kapal perang yang berlalu lalang.

"Sasuke.." panggil Naruto, ia pun menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, "Duduklah di sampingku. Nggak capek apa berdiri terus?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai, aku harus segera pulang." Sahut sang Uchiha datar, iris hitamnya memandang hamparan laut berwarna jingga ke merah-merahan dengan banyak kapal perang yang berlayar.

Naruto pun ikut memandang hamparan laut seraya merasakan hembusan angin, udara sore hari ini sangatlah segar, jika tahu ada pantai di sekitar sini, sudah pasti ia akan kemari setiap harinya.

Apalagi jika ditemani oleh seorang teman.

"Sasuke..." Naruto menutup kedua matanya sejenak lalu membukanya perlahan. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menghalau poni rambutnya yang selalu berkibar diterpa angin, ia pun memandang Sasuke, "Bagaimana kalau besok kita-"

Ucapannya mendadak terhenti, tepat di atasnya – Karena ia sedang duduk – terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang membuat pikirannya mendadak kosong.

Siapakah sosok menawan di atasnya?

Siapakah sosok dengan rambut yang melambai-lambai di terpa angin tersebut?

Siapakah sosok yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati semilir angin tersebut?

Naruto pun mengejap-erjapkan kedua matanya seraya memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak sadari jika sedari tadi ia tengah menahan nafasnya. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Ada apa dengan perasaannya kali ini?

"Ayo kita pulang." Mendadak saja suara ketus itu terdengar begitu anggun di telinganya. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan di samping Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun. Hingga sampai di penginapan.

*(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)*

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat sesosok pirang tengah berdiri tegap membelakangi dirinya di depan rumah. Sudah tiga hari ia pergi dari Osaka dan baru saja pulang kemarin malam, keesokan pagi harinya saat ia ingin berolahraga, sosok pirang itu telah berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Naruto?" panggilnya ragu.

Sosok itu pun membalikkan badannya dan langsung saja tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke, "Kenapa kau ada-Ah maksudku bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya heran. Bukankah sosok pirang ini sangat buta arah sekali?

"Memangnya aneh ya? Selama tiga hari ini aku berusaha menghafal tahu, aku tidak buta arah sekali seperti yang kau pikirkan." Jawab Naruto enteng. "Kau ingin jalan-jalan pagi kan? Aku juga sama, ayo kita bersama-sama." Ajaknya.

Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk diam dan berjalan mendahului Naruto, ia pun lari-lari kecil ke sembarang arah, Naruto pun langsung saja mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke dan ikut lari-lari kecil.

"Tiga hari ini kau kemana? Kata Kiba kau orang yang penting sekali hingga selalu sibuk. Aku kira kau hanya seorang pedagang biasa." Tanyanya penasaran, dan ia pun sudah pasrah jika saja Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bekerja apapun itu sangat penting sekali." Jawab Sasuke datar dan cukup membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia pun tersenyum tipis seraya melancarkan pertanyaan kembali.

Semalaman penuh ia tidak bisa menutup kedua matanya alias ia terkena insomnia, banyak sekali pikiran yang menghantui dirinya. Apalagi setelah ia memandang wajah menawan Sasuke saat di pantai tiga hari yang lalu.

Setelah lebih dari 2 jam ia memikirkan perasaannya, ia pun sadar...

Jika ia telah jatuh cinta kepada lelaki berwajah judes tersebut.

Ia sendiri pun heran, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki perasaan itu hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih lima menit? Ia bahkan ragu jika perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan itu adalah murni cinta.

Tetapi saat ini ia yakin jika perasaan itu adalah cinta saat Tuhan langsung memberinya cobaan dengan perginya Sasuke selama tiga hari untuk bekerja. Galau, baper, insomnia lagi, dan bahasa anak muda 78 tahun dari sekarang lah yang melanda Naruto saat itu.

"Naruto.." Sasuke menghentikan larinya dan langsung saja memandang Naruto, "Semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku ingin sekali bertanya ini kepadamu." Ujarnya serius.

Naruto pun ikut menghentikan larinya dan memandang Sasuke bingung, "Tanya apa lagi? Bukankah sudah berkali-kali aku katakan jika aku bukan seorang mata-mata? Aku ini hanya pengun-"

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" sela Sasuke dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Mata hitamnya memandang Naruto penuh selidik.

"Hah?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto kesal, "Apa pekerjaanmu di tempat asalmu? Bentuk tubuhmu itu, aku sangat mengenalinya sekali. Itulah yang membuatku curiga kepadamu." Jelasnya cepat.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Naruto memandangnya heran, "Aku ingin berlibur dengan menanggalkan sebentar pekerjaanku, aku tidak ingin kau membahas tentang pekerjaanku. Aku juga tidak pernah membahas pekerjaanmu." Ujarnya tegas.

"Kau..." Sasuke memincingkan kedua matanya, "Benar-benar terlihat seperti mata-mata, kebetulan sekali di dekat sini ada sebuah kantor polisi." Ia mencekal lengan kanan Naruto lalu menariknya dengan keras.

"Oi!" Naruto yang terkejut pun berusaha untuk membebaskan tangannya, "Sasuke! Oi Sasuke! Aku bukan mata-mata!"

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, malah ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya dan menarik Naruto menuju ke kantor polisi.

Naruto sendiri pun heran bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang memiliki tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu bisa menarik dirinya sekuat ini, terkadang ia juga merintih saat cengkraman pada lengannya ini dieratkan.

"Aku akan memberitahu pekerjaanku!" ujar Naruto pasrah, lebih baik membocorkannya sekarang dari pada berurusan lebih panjang lagi kantor polisi. "Kau dengar tidak Teme! Lepaskan aku!"

Sasuke pun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya seraya memandang Naruto tajam.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Naruto pun menarik pelan tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke tempat yang cukup sepi. Setelah melihat keadaan, ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya seraya berbisik.

"Aku seorang tentara."

Naruto bisa melihat raut terkejut yang samar-samar Sasuke perlihatkan, namun beberapa detik kemudian raut itu pun menghilang. "Tentara? Tentara Amerika? K-Kau-"

"Sssttt..." Naruto menutup mulut Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya, "Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh, aku tentara yang mendapat liburan setelah menyelesaikan misi yang panjang. Dua minggu lagi aku akan pulang dan kembali bertugas, aku tidak bermaksud mata-mata, aku kemari murni karena liburan dan semua alasan yang sudah aku beberkan kemarin." Ujarnya pelan.

"Lagi pula negara kita tidak terlalu bermusuhan kan? Jadi perang dunia di pasifik tidak terlalu berdampak pada-" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika merasakan sebuah benda dingin nan padat menempel di kepalanya. Ia melirik dengan iris birunya dan melihat sebuah senapan tengah ditodongkan ke arah kepalanya.

Naruto pun memandang sang pelaku datar, "Bagaimana bisa seorang warga sipil memiliki senjata?" tanyanya. Walaupun tanpa bertanya pun, ia telah mengetahui jawabannya.

Sasuke pun tersenyum sinis, "Apa kau terlalu meremehkanku, Mr. Uzumaki?" ia pun semakin menekan senapannya kepada Naruto, "Atau bisa kau ubah pernyataanmu itu? baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku membinasakan tentara Cina di perbatasan dengan senapan ini." lanjutnya santai.

"Jadi..." Naruto memandang Sasuke serius, "Kau juga seorang tentara ya? Jujur aku benar-benar terkejut."

"Kau benar-benar meremehkanku, brengsek."

"Hahahaha..." Naruto tertawa kecil seraya menurunkan senapan di kepalanya dengan perlahan, ia bersyukur Sasuke tidak memberikan perlawanan sama sekali. "Percayalah jika aku kemari benar-benar karena berlibur. Tidak apa-apa kau menaruh waspada kepadaku, tetapi jangan melaporkan aku kepada atasanmu dengan tuduhan macam-macam."

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukannya?"

Naruto tersenyum cerah seraya mengacak-acak rambut hitam milik Sasuke, "Aku percaya kau tidak akan melakukannya." Ujarnya tulus.

Sasuke pun diam dan membiarkan rambutnya berantakan oleh tangan besar milik Naruto, ia pun menundukan kepalanya dan tanpa sadar menikmati semua yang Naruto lakukan.

Seharusnya ia menembak Naruto sekarang juga, Naruto adalah seorang tentara barat, dan barat adalah musuh Jepang – Dampak masa isolasi masih terasa hingga ke generasinya – pemimpinnya juga akan membela dirinya jika ia membunuh Naruto.

Jepang tidak peduli jika hal itu akan menimbulkan perang yang lebih besar lagi, asalkan Jepang bisa menjadi nomer satu, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk meraihnya.

Tetapi...

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang kini mulai melemparkan candaan untuk mendinginkan suasana.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya?

Ia seorang Kolonel yang dikenal tak memiliki perasaan, membunuh semua orang yang menjadi musuh Jepang dengan wajah datarnya.

Kenapa ia tidak bisa membunuh Naruto? Seorang tentara musuh negaranya?

"Sasuke?" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan Sasuke, "Kau melamun? Kau merencanakan sesuatu untuk membunuhku ya?"

Sasuke pun menyentak tangan Naruto lalu berjalan mendahului sang Uzumaki, berniat untuk melaporkan hal ini kepada atasannya, berlama-lama bersama Naruto selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ia bisa gila jika merasakan degupan ini setiap harinya.

"Sasuke." Naruto mencekal tangan Sasuke dan langsung menubrukkan tubuh Sasuke kepada tembok, ia pegang erat tangan Sasuke sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengunci pergerakan Sasuke dengan meletakkan tangan kirinya di samping kepala Sasuke. Membuat sang Uchiha terjebak antara tubuhnya dan juga tembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sasuke kesal, ia berusaha membebaskan dirinya dari jeratan Naruto, namun usahanya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, pada akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk diam.

"Aku mempercayaimu." Ujar Naruto pelan, namun penuh dengan ketegasan. "Kau mungkin suka berperang, tetapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak ingin berperang karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Aku mohon jangan berkata apapun, rahasiakan ini kepada orang lain. Dua minggu lagi aku akan pulang dan kita tidak akan memiliki hubungan apapun lagi."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun!" sahut Sasuke cepat seraya berusaha melepaskan dirinya, "Jika kau berbuat masalah, biarkan aku yang menghabisimu. Sekarang cepat lepaskan!"

Naruto tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sasuke, tangan kirinya yang menganggur pun masuk ke dalam saku celana yang Sasuke kenakan dan menemukan sebuah dompet. Ia membukanya dengan lihai dan melihat sebuah kartu nama sederhana yang menerangkan identitas Sasuke di dunia militer.

"Uchiha Sasuke, lahir tanggal 23 Juli 1913, pangkatmu saat ini seorang ko-Wow! Kau lebih tinggi dariku Sasuke." Naruto lekas melepaskan Sasuke karena terkejut, Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan segera menyambar kartu identitasnya.

Naruto memandangnya terkejut, kedua tangan tannya langsung saja menyambar kedua pipinya dan menariknya berlainan arah. Seakan-akan tidak percaya jika lelaki manis yang baru-baru ini ditaksirnya ini memiliki pangkat yang lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya.

"Apa yan kau lakukan dobe! Kau ini benar-benar brengsek! Sialan!" Sasuke pun menggeplak kepala Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun kembali tertahan saat lagi-lagi Naruto mencekal tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi hah?! Kau ingin benar-benar kulaporkan hah?!"

"Kau seorang kolonel? Kau lebih muda dariku dan memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi dariku? Seberapa hebat dirimu ini?" tanya Naruto heran, penampilan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar menipunya. Ia adalah seorang Tentara Angkatan Udara berpangkat Mayor, dua tingkat lebih rendah dari Sasuke.

Mendadak ia merasa tubuhnya sangat merinding. Jika Sasuke benar-benar menembaknya tadi, mungkin ia akan pulang hanya dengan nama.

"Apa itu masalah? Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah jika jangan kau remehkan musuhmu apapun yang terjadi? Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." Balas Sasuke malas.

Ia bersyukur kali ini Naruto tidak lagi mencekal tangannya kembali, mungkin perbedaan tingkatan ini membuat Naruto lebih berhati-hati kepadanya. Ia tertawa dalam hati.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan setara denganmu, sebentar lagi aku akan di lantik menjadi letnan kolonel. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!" sorak Naruto dari belakang.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas seraya membalikkan badannya, "Kenapa kau begitu gamblangnya memberitahu kedudukanmu di militer? Kau mau aku memata-mataimu hah?! Atau kau memang ingin aku-"

"Aku mempercayaimu." Jawab Naruto dengan kalimat yang sama.

Lontaran yang ingin Sasuke ucapkan seakan mengawang di udara, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Terserah." Dan Sasuke pun benar-benar pergi.

"Besok kita jalan-jalan lagi ya!" seru Naruto seraya melambaikan tangan kanannya. Lima detik kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dan memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan resah.

"Bodoh..." lirihnya pelan, ia pun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Pada akhirnya aku membeberkan statusku. Tapi syukurlah..." ia tersenyum kecil seraya meregangkan tubuhnya.

'Untung saja aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menciumnya tadi.' Batinnya dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak, posisi Sasuke tadi benar-benar menggairahkan untuknya. Berbagai pikiran kotor menghinggapi dirinya yang errr bisa dibilang kurang belaian.

Hah... Ia benar-benar butuh hiburan.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga jika ia seorang tentara. Tetapi tidak kukira jika identitasnya terbongkar begitu cepatnya." Ujar Kiba seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang masih terdiam. Majalah yang ia baca sedari tadi tidak berganti halaman, Kiba bisa menyimpulkan jika kini Sasuke tengah melamun.

"Melamunkan Naruto ya?" celetuknya polos. Sontak membuat Sasuke dengan reflek memukul kepalanya.

"Siapa yang melamun hah?! Aku sedang membaca majalah!" sentaknya keras. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya telah berubah menjadi merah, dan Kiba mengetahuinya.

"Ohhh membaca majalah ya... Apa kau membayangkan jika binaragawan di majalah itu adalah Naruto yang sedang bertelanjang dada? Oww tidak kusangka kau semesum itu Sasuke~ Apa perlu aku katakan kepada Naruto kalau kau-Ittai!"

Sasuke menginjak kaki Kiba tanpa ampun dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Cepat push up 200 kali selama 2 menit Kapten Inuzuka!" perintahnya seraya menunjuk Kiba yang langsung memasang wajah tak terima.

"Penyalahgunaan kekuasaan ini namanya!"

"Tambah menjadi 400 kali karena kau membangkang! Cepat!" bagaikan sebuah ultimatum dari kolonel tak berperasaan itu, Kiba langsung saja mengambil posisi untuk melakukan push up.

Sasuke tahu ia sedang menyalah gunakan kekuasaannya, tetapi wajahnya kini menjadi semakin memerah dan ia tidak ingin Kiba mengetahuinya. Ia pun memandang majalah di tangannya dan membuangnya begitu saja, bagaimana mungkin ia melamun saat majalah bagian ini terbuka?

Ia tidak sedang melamunkan Naruto. Ia hanya sedang memikirkan-Arghhh! Memikirkan hal itu saja cukup membuatnya gila.

' _Aku mempercayaimu.'_

Hentikan.

' _Aku mempercayaimu.'_

Lupakan ingatan kemarin.

 _Aku mempercayaimu._

 _Aku mempercayaimu._

 _Aku mempercayaimu._

 _Aku mempercayaimu._

"Sialan!" dan terdengar pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan kerasnya. Kiba yang telah menyelesaikan push up nya pun memandang Sasuke heran.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, ia menghampiri pintu utama rumahnya dan melihat Naruto telah datang dengan senyum charmingnya.

"Apa Sasuke ada? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya." Ujarnya gugup, berkali-kali ia menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya atau melakukan hal lain untuk menutupi gugupnya.

Tetapi Kiba bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa maksud Naruto mencari Sasuke.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"tanyanya to the point.

Mata Naruto membelalak kaget, "Hah? Bagaimana kau ta-Ah! Aku.. tidak kok! Aku hanya.. Aku..."

"Akan aku panggilkan Sasuke, sebenarnya aku sedang kesal dengannya karena seenaknya sendiri menyuruhku push up." Sela Kiba seraya membalikkan badannya, berkali-kali ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa keras-keras.

Kiba pun memanggil Sasuke berkali-kali dan beberapa menit kemudian ia telah keluar dari kamarnya, masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Naruto datang mencarimu."

..dan ia pun tertawa dengan kerasnya saat melihat tingkat salting Sasuke saat menghampiri Naruto. Walaupun Sasuke masih tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, namun Kiba tahu jika kini perasaan Sasuke sangatlah berbeda dengan raut wajahnya.

Setiap hari Naruto selalu datang dan mengajak Sasuke pergi, hingga hari ketujuh sebelum kepulangan Naruto satu minggu lagi, mereka berdua masih sering berpergian bersama. Terkadang Sakura dan Ino akan mengikuti mereka berdua dan membawa mereka berdua ke tempat para dokter berkumpul, memamerkan jika mereka berdua dekat dengan dua tentara yang tampan.

Kiba tidak tahu sejauh mana hubungan mereka saat ini, namun terakhir kali ia bertanya kepada Sasuke perihal hubungannya dengan Naruto, Uchiha itu malah membalasnya dengan pelan.

"Seperti ini saja sudah cukup untukku."

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang ia belum mau membalas dan membahasnya. Aku tidak mungkin memaksanya kan?" jawabnya seraya tersenyum kecut. "Padahal satu minggu lagi aku harus pulang dan entah bisa kembali lagi atau tidak."

"Jadi belum ada jawaban ya..." balas Kiba seraya menuangkan sake kedalam cawan minumnya. "Besok Sasuke akan kembali berangkat ke medan perang, ia di tugaskan untuk membebaskan tentara Jepang yang di tawan di Manchuria. Entah kapan ia akan pulang, tetapi kupikir kau harus segera mendapat jawabannya."

Naruto menggebrak meja di hadapannya, "Benarkah? Ia tidak mengatakan akan berperang kembali! Bagaimana bisa ia tega menggantungku segitu lamanya?" ujarnya kesal, efek sake yang di minumnya mungkin sedikit mempengaruhi emosinya.

"Segera temui dia sebelum ia pergi, aku tidak tahu pasti kapan ia pergi ke markas utama di Edo." Sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto telah pergi dengan begitu cepatnya.

Namun sayang.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah, Naruto tidak lagi melihat keberadaan Sasuke, ia telah pergi.

"Sialan!"

Lagi-lagi ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **...**

Perasaan ini benar-benar menyenangkan untuknya, membuatnya mendadak gila karena selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat membayangkan hari bahagia mereka berdua. Hari dimana mereka selalu bersama, saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan berusaha melepas semua status yang melekat pada diri mereka.

Namun lelaki berambut hitam itu menyadari jika kisah indah mereka tidak akan bertahan terlalu lama.

Lagi-lagi karena status mereka.

Mungkin saja mereka masih bisa mempertahankan hubungan aneh ini dan menjalaninya dengan santai, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya terlalu lama.

"Maaf..."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan sebagai balasan atas pernyataan sang pirang kepadanya. Setelah itu hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak berubah dan tetap bersama seperti biasanya.

Namun ia tahu jika saat ini sang pirang sangat kecewa kepadanya, berkali-kali lelaki itu meminta harapan kepadanya, melakukan hal konyol apapun agar ia menerimanya.

"Beri aku waktu."

Ujarnya pada akhirnya, dan bibir sang lelaki itu pun tersenyum.

Ia sangat menyukai senyum sang pirang, senyum itu seakan menjadi energi untuknya untuk tetap melakukan aktifitas, terkadang rasa marahnya hilang hanya karena sebuah senyuman.

Ia sangat membutuhkan senyuman itu setiap hari.

Ia ingin berada di sisi matahari-nya setiap saat.

"Pergilah ke Manchuria dan pimpin pasukanmu untuk membebaskan tawanan Jepang dan membantu di sana, aku beri kau waktu satu minggu. Lebih dari itu kau aku anggap gagal, dan promosi kenaikan jabatanmu akan ditiadakan. Kau mengerti?!"

"Saya mengerti!"

Sebelum mengatakan semuanya, ia harus lekas pergi meninggalkan Osaka.

Tugas negara lebih penting dari segalanya, ia selalu menganggapnya begitu. Ia akan pergi berperang dengan perasaan tenang dan bangga, mengalahkan musuh dan kembali pulang seperti biasanya.

Tetapi entah mengapa kali ini, ia pergi ke medan perang dengan perasaan sesak.

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat.

Pelampiasan rasa sesak ini ia lakukan dengan membantai habis-habisan seluruh tentara Manchuria, bahkan ia membunuh para penduduk sipil yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar sangat berdosa.

"Bagaimana dengan tawanannya?"

"Semua sudah bebas Kolonel! Tidak ada tentara yang terbunuh!"

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, "Kita akan pulang besok, setelah menyelematkan tawanan, tidak ada lagi hak tim kita untuk berada di sini. Cepat persiapkan semua dan pergi dari sini."

"Siap! Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu! Hormat!" dan salah satu anak buahnya itu dengan tegap memberikan salam hormat kepadanya.

Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan anak buahnya itu pergi dari ruangannya. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan tak sengaja mata hitamnya melihat sebuah kalender usang penuh lumpur.

Tangan putihnya mengambil kalender tersebut dan mengusap kotoran yang menghalangi pemandangannya. Matanya membelalak lebar, ingat jika besok Naruto akan kembali pulang ke tanah kelahirannya.

Itu berarti, ia tidak akan lagi...

Sasuke pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju ke arah dermaga, hanya untuk melihat salah satu anak buahnya tadi tengah memasang wajah bingung.

"Hormat!"

Seluruh tentara di dermaga itu pun lekas menaikkan tangannya dan melakukan salam hormat saat Sasuke datang dengan terburu-buru.

"Kita akan pulang hari ini, cepat siapkan semua kapalnya!" perintahnya.

Anak buahnya itu maju dan memberi salam hormat singkat, "Maaf Kolonel Uchiha Sasuke, kapal yang kita tumpangi hanya bisa berlayar keesokan harinya, hari ini cuaca sedang buruk."

DEG!

"Besok... Pastikan semua telah siap, jam 6 tepat kita berlayar" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sesak yang menghinggapi dadanya. Dengan wajah penuh kecewa, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pelan.

Sesampainya ia di ruangannya, tak tahan lagi ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Kedua kakinya ia tekuk, dan ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya.

Setetes, dua tetes, dan banyak sekali tetesan yang membasahi celana hitam – Seragam Militernya saat tidak sedang bertugas – dan jas hitamnya. Berbagai lencana dan pangkat di pundaknya bergetar pelan bersamaan dengan isakan lirih yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

" _ **Aku mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke."**_

*..*..*..*..*..*

"Jadi pada akhirnya seperti ini ya..." Kiba memandang Naruto prihatin, sedangkan Sakura dan Ino memandang dirinya dengan lelehan air mata.

Kini mereka berempat telah berada di sebuah bandara, Naruto berkata jika sekitar jam 7 nanti akan ada sebuah helikopter yang menjemputnya, tentu saja helikopter itu masuk dengan seizin pihak Angkatan Udara milik Jepang. Naruto tidak ambil pusing bagaimana caranya mendapat izin semudah itu.

"Mungkin ia akan datang sore nanti, ia harus melapor kepada atasan, dan melakukan hal sibuk lainnya. Aku harap kau memakluminya."

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Naruto seraya tersenyum. "Beberapa bulan lagi aku akan kembali ke Jepang untuk meminta jawaban darinya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dengan perasaanku ini. Tetapi... Kalau bisa." Tak lama senyum cerahnya berubah menjadi senyum pahit.

"Apa kau tidak bisa di sini beberapa hari lagi?" tanya Sakura terisak-isak, "Aku yakin sekali jika Sasuke-kun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, aku yakin ia hanya belum mau mengakuinya saja. Ia sangat berbeda sekali semenjak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak ingin raut bahagianya hilang dengan kepergianmu."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Memang benar, ia yakin sekali jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dunia kemiliteran lah yang membuat Sasuke merasa bingung.

Suara tapak kaki terdengar keras sekali membuat perhatiannya teralihkan, bersamaan dengan itu sebuah desingan helikopter dari atas membuatnya merasa terkejut.

Suara tapak kaki itu terhenti dan di gantikan oleh hembusan nafas terengah-engah yang keluar dari pemiliki sepasang kaki berbalut sepatu hitam tersebut.

"Jangan..." ujarnya terputus-putus, lelaki itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Jangan pergi dulu idiot!"

"Naruto." Seorang lelaki berpakaian seragam resmi militer turun dari helikopter dan memandangnya dengan tatapan malas, "Kita harus segera pergi, akan ada tugas yang menantimu." Ujarnya.

Naruto memandang keduanya bingung, namun perhatiannya lebih di fokuskan kepada seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Sebentar saja, jangan pergi..." kepala hitam itu kembali di tundukkan, "Aku tahu aku memang egois, aku berlaku seenaknya dengan menggantungmu terlalu lama. Tetapi... aku hanya..."

Mendadak saja suasana bandara terasa sangat hening, bahkan suara baling-baling helikopter itu terdengar sangat lirih sekali.

"Aku bisa mati kapan saja, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan kehilangan cinta dengan begitu cepatnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku juga tidak ingin jika pada akhirnya... kita harus bermusuhan demi negara kita. Aku... Aku... Sangat mencintaimu Naruto, aku-"

Naruto pun menarik lengan Sasuke, membawa tubuh itu mendekat dan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka berdua. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menyentuh surai hitam milik Sasuke seraya menekannya perlahan, mempererat pagutan bibirnya pada benda yang sama.

Kedua mata mereka saling terpejam, saling menikmati satu sama lain kedekatan yang entah kapan bisa mereka rasakan kembali. Kedua tangan mereka saling merengkul dan semakin mendekatkan diri, oksigen seakan tak menjadi penghalang untuk menghentikan mereka.

Pagutan itu pun berakhir, mata biru safir itu pun memandang sang hitam dengan pandangan bahagia.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ujarnya seraya mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Ya... Aku mengerti kok." Naruto menyentuh kedua bahu Sasuke, memandang lekat-lekat wajah pucat tersebut seraya tersenyum, "Tetapi aku pikir hubungan semacam 'Pacaran' ini tidak lagi cocok untuk kita."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, tertegun juga kaget, "Bukankah kau mau memaafkanku? Kenapa.." ia tak bisa lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia merasa jika ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Pasti Naruto terlalu kecewa kepadanya hingga tidak lagi mau melanjutkan hubungan ini.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Naruto pun memundurkan langkahnya seraya menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Shika, aku minta waktu 3 jam. Setelah itu aku benar-benar akan pulang." Pintanya.

Sedangkan lelaki berambut ala nanas itu pun hanya mendengus malas, "Sudah kuduga. Baiklah, hanya tiga jam."

Naruto pun tersenyum lega, ia pun merogoh saku celananya seraya merendahkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau harus menikah denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Melakukan ini adalah yang pertama untuk Sasuke.

Sekedar info saja jika Sasuke telah berkecimpung di dunia militer semenjak remaja, semua ia fokuskan untuk menjadi seorang tentara yang baik dan hebat, di saat teman satu regunya saling berkumpul untuk melihat suatu video dengan suara yang aneh, ia sendiri malah duduk di pojokan seraya membaca buku.

Disaat teman satu regunya memasuki tempat pelacuran untuk memuaskan diri, ia sendiri malah memilih berendam di air panas tanpa di temani siapapun.

Mimpi basah hanya sekedar penanda kedewasaan untuknya, entah siapa yang ia bayangkan saat itu, ia juga tidak mengenalnya, dan tidak peduli.

Tak ia bayangka juga jika kini ia akan melakukannya.

Dengan seorang pria yang baru saja melamarnya – dan juga menikahinya dengan tidak resmi – beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Akan kita lakukan dengan perlahan, jangan khawatir." Ia menganggukkan kepalanya kaku, mata hitamnya memandang lelaki yang kini telah menggagahinya. Ia sendiri telah di rebahkan di atas tempat tidur.

Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa berada di sini, semuanya telah menjadi akal-akalan lelaki di atasnya.

Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia merasa kebingungan setengah mati, takut jika ia tidak sempat melihat wajah penuh kehangatan itu lagi. Kini ia malah telah memasrahkan tubuhnya untuk suami barunya.

" _Mungkin inilah yang namanya pernikahan dan bulan madu yang terlampau cepat."_

Perlahan ia bisa merasakan jika sesuatu tengah merayapi seluruh tubuhnya, dengan sedikit pijatan yang cukup membuatnya merasa rileks.

Tidak ada suara apapun, lelaki di atasnya yang biasanya berisik itu pun mendadak terdiam. Ia jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa mereka berdua harus saling terdiam?

"Naruto kau ke-Ahh!" ia tak tahu kenapa ia mendesah saat merasakan suatu titik di dadanya di sentuh oleh Naruto. Rasa geli dan sensasi aneh yang menghantarkannya pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, membuatnya tak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan suara-suara yang terdengar sama seperti suara dari video yang pernah teman-temannya lihat.

"Hentikan-Mengapa kau-ahh-denganhh... Ahh.." sentuhan dengan jari itu pun digantikan dengan benda basah yang Sasuke yakini adalah lidah Naruto, sensasi ini benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa berhenti untuk mendesah.

"Suaramu semakin seksi sayang..." ujar Naruto seraya menghentikan perbuatannya, ia memandang wajah Sasuke yang sangat memerah dan sayu, padahal menurutnya ini belum apa-apa.

Maklum, ini adalah pengalaman pertama untuk Sasuke, dan ia bersyukur sekali mendapatkan pasangan yang masih 'Bersih'.  
Jarang sekali ada di dunia yang semrawaut ini.

"Narutoo... Jangan menyentuh.. akhh-Ituhh.. kotor..ahh!"

Ekspresi itu, hanya dialah yang tahu.

"Tak apa, kau telah menjadi milikku."

"Akhh-Ahh-ahhh! Mulutmu akah kotorhh!"

"Tidak apa-apa sayangg.."

"Engg.. ahhh... Naruhhh..."

"Hmm..."

'Bukankah itu menjijikan' batin Sasuke saat melihat Naruto tengah memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulutnya. Walaupun begitu tetap saja ia merasa keenakan. Saat ingin mengutarakan batinnya, mendadak ia merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari benda miliknya yang telah menegang sempurna.

"Ahh..Ada... Ada yang.. engg... keluarhhh-Keluarhh ahhh!"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia pun semakin mempercepat kulumannya, jemarinya yang menganggur tidak lupa untuk mengusap kedua nipple Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukanhh? Lepaskanhh.. Ahhh..." Punggung Sasuke pun melengkung ke atas, desakan itu semakin terasa hingga membuatnya memejamkan kedua matanya nikmat, "Aku keluar... Kelu-Ahhhhh!"

Ia merasa lega luar biasa saat cairan miliknya keluar dan tertampung oleh mulut Naruto yang langsung menelannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, ini adalah ejakulasi pertamanya semenjak mimpi basah yang ia lalui 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Nikmat?" tanya Naruto seraya menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi pandangan Sasuke di dahinya. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Teruskann..." pintanya pelan, dan Naruto pun tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Dengan senang hati."

Dan hari ini Sasuke merasakan sakit luar biasa – melebihi saat ia tertembak oleh musuh – saat milik Naruto memasuki lubang sempitnya.

"Ittai! Hentikanhhh! Ahhhh!"

.

.

Beberapa jam setelah permainan panas tersebut.

Naruto pergi.

#E#N#D#

#O#F#

#T#H#I#S#

#C#H#A#P#T#E#R#

 **Kembali bertemu dengan saya di bulan Agustus ini!**

 **Sebenarnya fanfic ini sudah saya kerjakan semenjak bulan Mei yang lalu – Alias sebelum puasa – tetapi karena fanfic ini bertemakan perang dan peristiwa sekitar bulan Agustus, maka dari itu aku posting bulan Agustus saja.**

 **Peristiwa sejarah di sini tidak seratus persen benar, dan juga pangkat kemiliteran di fanfic ini aku samakan dengan pangkat kemiliteran milik TNI saat ini.**

 **Jadi jika berbeda dengan pangkat kemiliteran milik Jepang dan Amerika Serikat ya maaf-maaf saja, lah cari informasinya sulit banget jadi pake aja pangkat kemiliteran milik Indonesia.**

 **Untuk seragam militer resmi mereka berdua, hampir aku samakan dengan seragam militer milik Jepang (Yang Hitam) dan Amerika Serikat di Anime Hetalia Axis Power. Silahkan googling untuk mengetahui bagaimana seragam mereka hehehe.** ***Kalau Mau sihh***

 **Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan review atau PM saya aja ya!**

 **Next Chapter : 6 Agustus 2016**

 **Words : 7.600**

 **Review Pleaseee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Iggyland**


	2. Chapter 2

**War of Difference Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Genre : Romance and Angst. Ada sedikit bumbu Western.**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Historical, typo(s), LIME -Nggak mood Lemon wkwkwkwk -, OC, M-PREG, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan pihak apapun, fanfic ini di buat untuk memperingati suatu kejadian di bulan Agustus pada masa perang dunia ke dua.**

 **Damai itu indah ^_^**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebentar….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang nggak suka fanfic ini mending nggak usah baca ya ^_^**

 **.**

 **Osaka, Japan, March 1939.**

"Kelaparan dan kematian terjadi dimana-mana, pemerintah pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan lebih memilih berfokus dengan perang. Gara-gara itu juga pemerintah memasrahkan semuanya pada pihak medis." Curhat Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kami disuruh membuat suatu obat untuk membantu menyuburkan para ibu-ibu muda maupun tua. Kami memang sudah membuatnya sih, tetapi tetap saja tidak berhasil seratus persen dan pemerintah malah menyalahkan kami atas merosotnya penduduk Jepang khususnya Osaka sekitarnya." Lanjut Ino dengan nada ngambek.

Sasuke memandang mereka berdua seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu? Kenapa kau menceritakan ini semua kepadaku? Apa hubungannya?"

"Tentu saja ada!" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Kau kan bekerja untuk pemerintah, jadi kau ada hubungannya dengan pemerintah. Aku ingin kau menyampaikan semua yang aku ucapkan tadi kepada sang kaisar agung dan seluruh anggota pemerintahan."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya! Perintah kaisar adalah mutlak dan tidak bisa di bantah! Lagi pula aku bekerja demi negara, bukan pemerintah! Tanpa di perintah pun aku akan maju untuk melindungi Jepang!" sahut Sasuke sedikit keras. "Kalian lakukan sebiasa kalian saja, jika memang tidak berhasil itu bukanlah salah kalian." Lanjutnya mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kami sudah lakukan apa yang kami bisa kok." Ino merogoh kantung baju putihnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tabung berukuran kecil, "Ini salah satu yang berhasil kami berdua buat, sudah kami coba kepada binatang dan hasilnya memuaskan sekali, kami tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil pada manusia."

"...dan anehnya, kami baru mengetahui kalau tikus yang kami coba adalah seekor tikus jantan. Kami.. errr sedikit takut sih, tapi kami akan menguji cobanya beberapa kali lagi." Lanjut Sakura seraya tersenyum manis.

"Terus kenapa kalian bingung? Kalian kan sudah hampir berhasil membuat obatnya?"

"Kami bingung kalau obat ini tidak berhasil Sasuke-kun!" teriak kedua wanita itu bersamaan.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, entah apa lagi yang harus ia katakan kepada kedua wanita yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil ini. "Sekarang cepat cari orang yang mau menjadi kelinci percobaanmu! Jika gagal maka aku akan membantumu berbicara kepada kaisar!" ujarnya final.

"Ahh! Arigatou Sasuke-kun!"

"Tidak sia-sia gelar Kolonel bersemayam di namamu!"

"Urusai."

Ino berdiri dari duduknya seraya memasukkan botol tabung itu ke dalam saku bajunya, "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat beraroma terapi, tubuhmu itu memang perlu sekali rileks kan~"

Dan wanita berambut pirang panjang itu pun pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Soal obat itu..." Sasuke sedikit terkikik mendengarnya, "Bagaimana bisa kalian salah memberi obat itu kepada tikus jantan? Dan bagaimana mungkin seekor jantan bisa mengandung? Apa kalian terlalu banyak meminum sake hah?" tanyanya.

"Ah itu ceritanya panjang sekali, dan aku sendiri pun tidak tahu bagaimana sebuah rahim bisa tumbuh di dalam perut sang jantan," Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Apa aku terlalu banyak memberi salah satu bahan pada obat itu ya? Atau jangan-jangan obat itu termutasi dengan banyaknya radiasi dari bom-bom yang kalian buat, tetapi kan aku membuatnya di sebuah ruangan khusus. Hah entahlah, tetapi aku harap obat buatan kami berhasil."

"Berdoa saja semoga kalian berhasil." Ujar Sasuke singkat, ia mengambil surat kabar terbaru di atas meja dan membacanya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto?" gerakan Sasuke terhenti, ia memandang Sakura datar.

"Mana aku tahu, semenjak kepergiannya kami sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi, baik lewat surat sekalipun." Ujarnya seraya kembali membaca surat kabarnya.

"Apakah saat ini ia juga sedang berperang?"

"..."

"Sepertinya tidak, negaranya terlihat diam dan tidak peduli dengan perang besar di pasifik. Kau pasti lega bukan?"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura memandang Sasuke sejenak, tak lama ia pun tersenyum jahil. "Gimana rasanya menikah dan honeymoon hanya dalam waktu 3 jam saja?"

"Sakura..." Sasuke memandang Sakura tajam, "Bisa kau hentikan ucapan menyebalkanmu itu? Atau-"

"Atau?"

"Aku akan membatalkan niatku untuk membantu kalian berdua!"

"Yahh jangan dong Sasuke-kun~" Ino datang dengan membawa satu cangkir teh panas, ia meletakkan cangkir tersebut di meja lalu memandang Sakura kesal.

"Kau ini jidat! Buat masalah saja!"

"Apanya?! Aku hanya bercanda saja kok!" sangkal Sakura tak terima.

Sasuke memandang mereka berdua yang mulai bertengkar – Lagi – dengan malas seraya meminum tehnya, "Lebih baik gunakan waktu bertengkar kalian untuk meneliti obat itu lebih lanjut. Berisik." Ujarnya datar namun sangat menusuk sekali.

Karena mereka berdua sudah terbiasa mendapat ucapan menusuk dari Sasuke, Sakura dan Ino hanya tersenyum – meringis – seraya berdiri dari duduk mereka, "Kau benar Sasuke-kun, kalau begitu kami berdua pergi dulu ya!" ujar Sakura seraya menarik Ino pergi.

Mereka berdua kini telah berdiri di luar rumah. Sebelum Ino melanjutkan langkahnya, Sakura sudah menariknya duluan.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menodongkan tangannya, "Mana obatnya? Biar aku yang bawa." Ujarnya pelan.

Ino merogoh saku bajunya lalu memberikan botol tabung itu kepada Sakura, "Kau ini.. Tidak percaya sekali denganku.." balasnya.

"Ya jaga-jaga saja, kau kan ceroboh pig!" ejek Sakura seraya mengambil botol tersebut. Sebelum memasukkan botol itu kedalam tasnya, tak sengaja ia melihat tampilan botol tersebut.

"Loh? Ino? Ini kan botol aroma terapi? Kenapa malah ini yang kamu kasih ke aku?"

.

.

.

 **Osaka, Japan, June 1939.**

"Tidak ada kabar apapun?"

"Sayangnya tidak ada Kolonel..." Sedari tadi Kiba menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa di hadapan sang sahabat yang merangkap menjadi atasannya ini.

Sudah 3 bulan yang lalu ia di tugaskan secara pribadi untuk mencari informasi tentang seorang tentara Amerika yang telah menikahi sang Kolonel 4 bulan yang lalu.

Walaupun tidak diminta secara langsung – dan dengan tsunderenya selalu menyangkal jika sang Uchiha rindu – Kiba tetap melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Sasuke menghela nafas lirih seraya mendudukan dirinya dengan perlahan, saat ini kepalanya sangat sakit sekali, tubuhnya juga terasa tidak enak. Rasanya ia ingin menidurkan dirinya di ranjang yang empuk dan tidur seharian, namun saat ini ia sedang berperang, keinginan itu hanyalah angan-angannya saja.

"Kau pucat Sasuke." Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Kiba tak mengerti.

"Sejak lahir aku memang seperti ini Kiba. Sudahlah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang lain." Ujarnya lirih seraya menundukan kepalanya kembali, ia pun turut memejamkan matanya untuk meredakan sakit kepalanya.

"Kau sakit? Kau bisa-"

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Kapten Inuzuka!" sentak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Kiba yang mendengar Sasuke sudah membawa-membawa gelarnya pun terpaksa menuruti perintah sang Uchiha dan mengundurkan diri.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu." Ujarnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mencoba memijat pangkal hidungnya, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera kepala dan juga seluruh tubuhnya. Hal ini sudah ia alami semenjak 3 bulan yang lalu, mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk berdiri tegak dan memerintah anak buahnya dengan tegas, benar-benar sangat menyiksanya.

Apalagi saat...

"Ugh..." ia menutup mulutnya dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Penyakit apa yang menderanya hingga tak lekas sembuh semenjak berbulan-bulan yang lalu? Ia memilih untuk tidak memeriksakannya dari pada menjadi pikiran.

Dan juga, mau bagaimanapun ia akan tetap mati pada akhirnya. Akhir dari perang kalau tidak hidup ya mati.

Rasa mual itu masih tetap ada walaupun ia telah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, ia mengusap mulutnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya yang membungkuk pada sebuah wastafel.

Ia memandang dirinya yang terlampau pucat dari sebuah cermin berukuran sedang di hadapannya. Pipinya tirus seakan tak terisi, bibirnya kering seakan tak pernah ia minumi. Ia pun memejamkan matanya seraya tersenyum miris.

Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih bertahan setelah semua ini, jika setelah ini ia akan mati tertembak, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Asalkan lelaki pirang itu ada.

.

.

.

.

Tak bisa ia pungkiri.

.

.

.

.

Ia memang sangat merindukan Naruto.

*..*.*..*.*..*.*..*

 **Washington D.C, United States, June 1939.**

"Bisakah aku mengunjunginya sekarang?"

"...Tidak."

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya, ia mendekati meja lelaki dewasa itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Ini sudah 3 bulan lamanya. Aku harus mengunjunginya walaupun hanya satu hari."

"Kenapa harus? Dia juga sibuk berperang, mungkin pernikahan yang kalian lalui dengan singkat itu hanya dianggap main-main olehnya." Balas lelaki berambut putih itu datar seraya membaca berkas yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya.

"Apa-apaan itu..." lelaki berambut putih itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kalau tahu seperti ini jadinya, tidak seharusnya kau mengirimku untuk berlibur dan mencari pasangan Kakashi."

"Naruto." Lelaki dengan masker di wajahnya itu memandang sang lelaki berambut pirang sejenak. "Memang aku yang mengutusmu untuk berlibur dan mencari pasangan di sana. Baik laki-laki atau pun perempuan tidak masalah untukku. Kau terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku menjadi prihatin."

Ia berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri Naruto yang masih setia melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Tetapi tidak aku kira kau akan menikahi seorang tentara, seorang yang juga berpangkat lebih tinggi darimu. Apa kau tidak merasa curiga? Apa dia pun tidak merasakan curiga? Aku memang tidak menyuruhmu menjadi mata-mata, tetapi bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Kakashi serius.  
"Kau tahu seperti apa orang-orang Jepang bukan? Mereka terlihat terbuka, namun sebenarnya mereka masih sama saja seperti dulu, tertutup. Kalau bukan negara kita yang 'memaksa' mereka untuk 'terbuka' negara itu hanyalah sebuah negara 'kosong'."

"Kau bisa memperdaya seorang warga biasa tetapi tidak dengan seorang tentara. Pikirkan baik-baik dan segera putuskan hubungan kalian, lain kali aku akan mengirimmu ke negara lain untuk mencari pasangan yang lebih layak." Ujarnya seraya kembali mendudukan dirinya di singgasana kerjanya.

"Heh.." lelaki berambut pirang itu terkekeh pelan, tak lama ia pun tertawa dengan kerasnya. "Hahahahaha!"

"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Untuk memikatnya saja butuh waktu berminggu-minggu dan kau menyuruhku untuk mengakhirinya begitu saja? Kau pikir hubungan pernikahan bisa di putus dengan begitu mudahnya seperti hubungan sebuah negara? Hahaha yang sebenarnya butuh hiburan dan pasangan adalah dirimu Kakashi." Ujar Naruto seraya menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, efek terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia pun tersenyum lebar dan mendatangi meja Kakashi dengan sok angkuhnya.

"Kami sudah memikirkan itu sangat jauh hari dan finalnya saat malam pertama kami yang tidak lebih hanya 2 jam saja! Kalaupun dia memang ingin mengorek informasi dariku, silahkan saja. Itu pun kalau dia bisa! Tetapi kami sepakat untuk tidak membahas tentang status dan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa saja. Ya... ya... walaupun sampai saat ini mungkin ia masih saja curiga sama aku hahaha sudah biasa Kakashi, aku sudah biasa menerimanya hahahaha!" ujarnya seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Membayangkan sikap waspada yang selalu Sasuke layangkan kepadanya hampir setiap hari membuatnya sedikit risih, namun saat ini tatapan itulah yang paling di rindukannya.

Hah... Ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke saat ini. Ia benar-benar ingin menemuinya, memeluknya, menciumnya dan melakukan hal tak senonoh yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Membicarakan banyak hal dan mengobrol hingga mereka lelah dan tertidur.

Walaupun hanya satu hari saja. Ia benar-benar berharap banyak kepada pimpinan sekaligus walinya ini.

"Huft..." Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas lelah. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya."

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku main-main dengannya?!"

Melihat wajah bahagia anak yang sudah ia rawat semenjak umur 7 tahun itu membuat hatinya sedikit mendingin. Diumurnya yang kini telah berkepala 4 ini, ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi single, sebenarnya ia sudah memantapkan pilihannya semenjak dulu, ia lebih senang mengurus Naruto sendiri.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat."

" _Okay! Thank's!_ "

*..*..*..*..*..*

 **Osaka, Japan, June 1939.**

Walau ia memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi, tidak mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk langsung terjun ke medan perang dan menghabisi musuh bersama anak buahnya. Ia selalu semangat dalam hal itu dan selalu memberikan pembelajaran kepada para tentara-tentara di bawahnya.

Malas memberikan teori, langsung prakteknya. Ujarnya saat di tanya sejumlah tentara yang dekat dengannya.

Tetapi entah mengapa saat ini ia merasa sangat... Ah bahkan Sasuke membuang pikiran itu berkali-kali dari otaknya.

"Jam berapa kita berangkat?" suara Kiba yang bertanya kepada dirinya terdengar sangat kecil sekali.

"Setengah jam lagi." Jawabnya seraya memfokuskan pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur. "Kau pimpin pasukanmu terlebih dahulu saja, katakan kepada yang lainnya juga."

"Baik!" dan ia melihat Kiba pun pergi ke... Hah? Kenapa ia melihat 2 Kiba?

"Ugh.." perasaan mual itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat seraya menyenderkan badannya.

'Hilang... Hilang... Jangan sekarang...' rapalnya dalam hati. Namun rasa mual itu masih saja terasa dan kini malah semakin menjadi. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke kamar mandi yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kolonel Uchi- Loh, anda mau kemana?!" seru Kiba, ia melihat pemimpinnya itu memasuki sebuah kamar mandi. Perasaannya menjadi tak enak, tanpa banyak bicara ia pun lekas berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Dari luar terdengar suara yang sering sekali ia dengar saat mereka berdua sama-sama pulang dari bertugas, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya cemas.

Sasuke saat ini pasti sedang sakit.

"Sasuke... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya cemas. Lelaki yang ia tanya pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menyeka mulutnya dengan air yang masih saja mengucur dari kerannya.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya seraya berjalan menghampiri Kiba, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku-" dan ucapannya terputus saat merasakan sebuah sengatan aneh dari dalam dirinya. Membuatnya sontak mengerang dan tak bisa lagi menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya.

Kiba dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sasuke dari depan, matanya memandang bingung dan cemas sang Uchiha yang kini terlihat menahan sakit, keringat dingin yang mengucur deras dari sang Uchiha membuatnya lekas mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke petugas medis terdekat.

Beruntung pula petugas medis yang bertugas hari ini adalah Sakura dan Ino, jadi jika ada sesuatu terhadap Sasuke, mereka berdua benar-benar bisa merahasiakannya dari publik.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?!" Sakura memandang panik Kiba yang saat ini telah menidurkan Sasuke yang telah pingsan di atas kasur kecil.

"Yang aku tahu dia telah sakit sejak lama dan ia tidak mau mengatakan apapun, dan inilah puncaknya. Jangan bertanya apapun dan cepat periksa dia." Jawabnya cepat seraya menghampiri Sasuke, ia pun mengangkat tangannya untuk hormat. "Izinkan saya untuk mengambil alih tugas anda untuk sementara demi kesehatan anda." Tanpa menunggu izin – ia tidak bisa membuang waktu saat ini – ia lekas pergi dari tandu kesehatan dan mengambil alih tugas Sasuke untuk memimpin jalannya perang.

"Aku baru lihat Kiba benar-benar serius saat ini." gumam Ino seraya mendekati Sakura yang kini telah memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. "Apa dia sakit demam?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya kini terlampau terkejut. "Ino..."

"Sakura?" Ino pun mendadak cemas. "Ada apa Sakura? Sasuke-kun sakit apa? Cepat katakan kepadaku?!"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu memandang Sasuke. Tidak, tepatnya kepada perut Sasuke. Ia memang telah membuka pakaian militer tersebut dan menyobek kaos hitam untuk melihat luka yang pernah Sasuke alami. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke menjadi sakit seperti ini karena:

.

.

.

.

"Ah, Naruto-kun? Kapan kau datang? Kenapa tidak bilang terlebih dahulu? Di dalam ada Sakura dan juga... err Sasuke-kun. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku akan menjaga tandu medis di dekat pelabuhan. Jaa Naa..." ia melihat Ino telah pergi dengan terburu-buru.

Ia pun lekas memasuki rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi selama 3 bulan ini dan melihat Sakura tengah membawa segelas teh hangat ke arah kamar Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya cemas. Sedangkan Sakura memandangnya terkejut, hampir saja ia memecahkan gelas teh tersebut.

"Naruto? Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyanya tak percaya. Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun lelaki berambut pirang itu datang dan memasuki rumahnya. Untung saja ia langsung menyadari jika lelaki itu adalah Naruto.

"Kenapa Sasuke ada di rumah saat ini? Apa dia sakit? Apa dia terluka?"

Sakura tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih menghampiri Naruto, tak lama kemudian ia menampar pelan kepala Naruto. "Kau ini... Kemana saja! Kenapa baru datang sekarang!" ucapannya bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan, karena memang inilah kenyataannya. Walaupun ia merasa kesal, namun sebenarnya ia merasa sangat senang.

Apalagi seorang lelaki yang sudah menunggunya sejak lama. Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Sasuke...

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu Naruto. Aku harap kau tenang dan menerimanya.."

"Tapi Sasuke?"

"Ini tentang Sasuke, makanya aku beritahu kamu dulu dari pada terjadi kesalahpahaman." Ujar Sakura seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar Sasuke. "Aku akan mengantarkan teh ini untuk Sasuke-kun, kau tunggu aku di teras depan. Setelah aku beritahu, kau baru boleh bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun."

*..*..*..*..*..*..*

Angin pagi menerpa wajah lelaki yang kini tengah mendudukan dirinya di pinggir jalan, lebih tepatnya di atas beton tinggi yang memisahkan antara jalan biasa dan juga pantai berpasir yang lebih rendah beberapa senti.

Lelaki berkimono abu-abu itu memandang lautan dengan tatapan kosong, pikirannya tengah melayang terhadap suatu hal yang baru saja ia ketahui kemarin sore.

Setelah tiga bulan, ia baru saja mengetahuinya kemarin dan kini sedikit membuatnya... Ah, bahkan ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang tentara memang 'sedikit' membuatnya bertahan terhadap rasa sakit di tubuhnya, entah karena sebuah pukulan, sabetan pedang ataupun serbuan peluru dari musuh. Karena hal itulah ia membiarkan perasaan tidak nyaman selama 3 bulan ini dan menjalani pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

"Sasuke? Disini kau rupanya." Ia tidak menolehkan kepalanya, ia memilih untuk melirik seseorang yang tengah memanggil namanya. "Jangan menghilang begitu saja dong, kau ini... Apa tidak kangen sama aku hah?"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke seraya memandang hamparan biru yang terpampang di depan matanya. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan indah ini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan memilih untuk menundukan wajahnya. Setelah semua kebenaran ini terungkap, ia bahkan merasa tak enak dengan lelaki di sampingnya.

Bagaimana... Jika lelaki yang kini telah menjadi suaminya itu menganggapnya menjijikan?

Ini bukan keinginannya, ia juga meminum teh yang ia sangka benar-benar herbal itu tanpa merasa curiga apapun, karena yang membuatkannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Kini pun ia baru ingat jika wanita berambut pirang itu memang sangat-sangatlah ceroboh sejak kecil.

"Sasuke..? Hei? Kau benar-benar tidak rindu denganku?" Naruto kembali berceloteh seraya mencolek pipi pucat itu. "Berkatalah sesuatu, sejak aku pulang kemarin kau belum mau berbicara apapun kepadaku."

"..pa...a..ji...kan?"

"Hah?"

"Apa..." Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya kan? Apa aku kini menjijikan?" tanyanya pelan.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, mencerna maksud pertanyaan yang Sasuke layangkan kepadanya. "Aku... Memang telah mengetahuinya dan aku merasa senang walaupun masih errr sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Sakura, dan apa-apaan pertanyaanmu yang terakhir? Menjijikan apanya? Tingkahmu? Ya kau benar-benar menjijikan, sampai suaminya pulang aja nggak ada kecupan hangat atau lainnya."

Sasuke mendengus pelan seraya menyikut bahu Naruto keras, orang dia tanya serius-serius malah di jawab dengan jenaka. Kalau bukan Naruto yang berani melakukannya terhadap dirinya, memang siapa lagi?

"Aku serius Sasuke, tingkahmu memang Teme. Jadi yang lainnya kau normal-normal saja."

"Aku tidak normal!"

"Terakhir kuingat kau memang masih mempunyai kedua tangan dan kedua kaki Sasuke..."

"Tidak ada laki-laki yang bisa mengandung kecuali jika ia tidak normal!" sentak Sasuke tiba-tiba. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan kembali memandang hamparan lautan di hadapannya.

"Yang kau alami itu murni kecelakaan dan kecerobohan Ino kan? Tapi ini kecelakaan yang penuh berkah." Ujar Naruto seraya mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke, "Saat aku memutuskan untuk menikahimu, aku sudah siap jika aku tidak memiliki keturunan kandung. Sangat siap sekali, tetapi tetap saja aku ingin seorang anak kecil walaupun angkat sekalipun. Saat ini kan sedang perang, pasti banyak sekali anak kecil yang terlantar karena kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Aku datang ke Jepang juga ingin membicarakan hal itu, dan aku langsun mendapat berita yang mengejutkan!"

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang hamil. Jangan aku." rajuk Sasuke, ia menjauhkan wajahnya saat Naruto semakin mendekatkan dirinya. Ia tidak mood untuk melakukan itu, apalagi kini mereka ada di depan umum, melihat kedua lelaki duduk berdekatan saja sudah mengundang pandangan curiga.

"Yah sayang sekali bukan aku yang meminum teh itu hahahahaha!"

Sejauh mana Sakura memberitahu tentang masalah ini? Hah Sasuke pun tidak memperdulikannya dan memusingkannya. Ia pun kembali menundukan kepalanya dan kini tertuju kepada perutnya yang masih datar, dengan ragu ia mendekatkan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh perutnya sendiri.

"Kalau memang anak ini harus lahir di dunia ini..." Sasuke memandang pesawat tempur yang beberapa detik yang lalu meluncur tepat di atasnya. "Aku ingin ia lahir di tempat yang damai. Dunia masih dilanda perang dan bahkan baru permulaan. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia melihat perang. Aku juga tidak akan bisa mendampinginya setiap hari karena harus ikut berperang, apalagi kau yang juga harus bekerja jauh dari sini. Aku juga takut jika salah satu atau kita berdua gugur dalam tugas, siapa yang akan merawat anak ini? Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi anak yang terlantar Naruto..." ujarnya jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Ia hanya khawatir, khawatir dengan masa depan sang calon anak.

"Jujur... Aku juga berfikiran sama sepertimu setelah mendengar tentang dirimu dari Sakura. Tetapi Sasuke..." Naruto menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke lalu mengenggamnya erat. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjalaninya. Kita ikuti saja alurnya dan biarkan anak kita tumbuh seperti bocah pada umumnya, yah walaupun ia pasti akan terkena dampak perang juga."

"Jadi... Ayo kita jaga dia bersama-sama, akan aku usahakan satu bulan sekali aku akan ke Jepang, entah berapa hari. Kau tahu kan jika semakin lama semakin sulit saja."

Sasuke yang masih saja terdiam membuat Naruto dengan paksa menarik Sasuke untuk berdiri seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahu sang Uchiha, "Lupakan sejenak dan antar aku makan. Aku belum makan pagi tahu, Ah! Kau juga perlu makan yang banyak! Tetapi aku tidak tahu makanan yang harus di konsumsi oleh orang hamil... Kalau begitu kita susul Sakura yang sudah berangkat ke posko di pelabuhan!"

Dengan semangat Naruto membawa Sasuke ke sebuah pelabuhan yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, dengan sedikit cepat karena takut Sasuke terjatuh atau kecapekan

Hari ini adalah debut pertamnya menjadi seorang calon ayah dan ia akan melakukan tugasnya dengan senang hati di sisa waktu yang sempit ini.

"Ikut aku ke Amerika."

Sasuke memandang Naruto tak mengerti, "Hah?"

Kali ini Naruto memasang wajah serius, "Ikut aku ke Amerika dan tinggal di sana bersamaku selamanya!"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang tinggal di Jepang selamanya? Kau juga punya darah sini kan?" tanya Sasuke ganti. Sedikit menantang.

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu... Tetapi di sini kau pasti tidak akan berhenti untuk bekerja dan berperang. Ingat, sekarang kau tidak membawa beban seorang diri, ada satu lagi yang harus kau lindungi." Jawab Naruto seraya mengelus perut Sasuke, seakan-akan telah mengelus langsung sang anak yang entah berjenis kelamin apa.

"Itu memang sudah tugasku kok, harus bagaimana lagi. Cuti hamil? Hah aku langsung di turunkan pangkat secara drastis karena meminta cuti tak masuk akal itu."

"Yah bilang saja kau sedang ingin berlibur."

"Maaf saja jika atasanku tidak sebaik atasanmu.."

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "Tapi aku benar-benar khawatir sayang. Kau saja hampir keguguran karen kecapekan saat melakukan misi." Ia tahu jika sebelumnya Sasuke tidak menyadari keadaannya sendiri dan tetap melakukan misi yang berat. Tetapi sekarang berbeda bukan?

"Bukan berarti kau bisa memaksaku untuk tinggal bersamamu di Amerika." Sahut Sasuke cepat.

"Kau tidak mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghela nafas panjang, "Tidak, untuk saat ini. Doakan saja semoga perang cepat selesai dan dunia kembali damai."

"...Janji?" entah mengapa Naruto mendadak sangat kekanakan sekali. Apa ia tidak tahu situasi perang saat ini? – batin Sasuke seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah!" Naruto berteriak semangat seraya menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia juga masih ingat untuk tidak memeluk Sasuke terlalu erat karena takut menyakiti buah hati mereka. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kedamaian dunia ini. Setelah itu kita akan tinggal bersama, bertiga saja. Entah dimana saja yang penting aku bisa selalu bersama kalian." Ujarnya. Tak lupa ia mengelus rambut Sasuke menggunakan pipinya.

"Hn." Sasuke pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan Naruto berceloteh banyak hal. Walaupun tak menanggapi apapun, tetapi ia tetap mendengarkan.

Memangnya, kapan lagi mereka bisa melakukannya jika tidak saat ini? Belum tentu juga pada pertemuan selanjutnya, mereka bisa bertemu kembali.

"Besok aku harus kembali." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya seraya mengelus rambut Sasuke yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya, "Kau benar-benar harus menjaga kesehatanmu atau aku benar-benar akan membawamu bersamaku." Ujarnya serius.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang kini tengah mengelus salah satu sisi pipinya, "Aku pernah menyimpan dua butir peluru di dalam tubuhku selama satu minggu. Saat itu aku di temukan sekarat, itu yang Kiba katakan kepadaku. Tetapi hingga saat ini... Aku masih tetap hidup. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dan bayi ini. Pangkatku dinaikkan secara drastis di usia muda bukan karena satu alasan saja Mayor Uzumaki."

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik, "Saat-saat seperti ini kau malah membawa jabatan kita. Jelas aku lah yang kalah, tetapi saat kau mengatakan Mayor Uzumaki, kau seperti mengatakan hal itu kepadamu sendiri." Ia menyentuh hidung sang Uchiha lalu menariknya pelan, "Seharusnya namamu sekarang adalah Uzumaki Sasuke. Bukankah itu salah satu hal yang lumrah terjadi di Jepang? Hm?"

"Aku akan tetap menggunakan nama Uchiha jika di lapangan."

"Ohh... Aku kecewa..."

...ketiga orang yang berada di luar kamar itu hanya terkikik geli mendengar celotehan mereka berdua yang tidak berhenti hingga tengah malam tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Osaka, Japan, September 1939.**

 _Selamat pagi.._

 _Atau siang?_

 _Atau Malam?_

 _Ah, aku tidak tahu zona waktumu saat ini. Tetapi yang pasti, aku merindukanmu._

 _Tidak ada hubungannya bukan?Kau pasti berfikir seperti itu, sebenarnya dalam surat aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bertele-tele. Kau tahu? Capek juga harus menulis surat sepanjang ini. Sudah biaya pengirimannya mahal, susah pula._

 _Menjengkelkan bukan?Tapi jika itu untukmu, apapun akan aku lakukan. Termasuk menyisihkan seperempat gajiku untuk mengirim surat ini hehehehe_

 _Sedang apa kau saat ini?_

 _Sibuk bikin strategi? Atau... Sedang memikirkanku?_

 _Maaf ya sayang, bulan ini aku tidak bisa pulang ke Jepang. Aku benar-benar sibuk dan pria albino sialan itu melarangku berpergian kemana-mana._

 _Jangan marah ya... Kau boleh memukulku saat aku datang nanti._

 _Mungkin aku datang sesuai prediksi Sakura tentang kelahiranmu. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk datang saat bulan itu. Jadi jangan ngambek dong~_

 _Ngomong-ngomong soal kelahiran, bagaimana keadaan jagoanku itu? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Kau juga baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak langsung ikut perang kan? Kau masih duduk diam di rumah kan? Kau tidak keluar dan berlarian kan? Kau tidak membawa senjata apapun di tubuhmu itu kan?_

 _Aku mengawasimu lewat seseorang loh... Sampai aku dengar kau ikut berperang... Aku akan langsung datang ke Jepang dan menyeretmu ke Amerika. Apa perlu aku mengikatmu di dalam kamarku dan membiarkanmu di dalam sana hingga kau melahirkan nanti?_

 _Hahahaha aku serius loh hahaha jadi jangan langgar perintahku lohhh, perintahku sebagai suami yang baik hati ^_^_

 _Sampai di sini dulu ya, aku benar-benar capek menulis surat sepanjang ini, jika bulan depan aku tidak datang, maka aku akan kembali mengirimimu surat._

 _Selalu jaga kesehatan ya!_

 _I Love You!_

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya melipat kembali surat yang Naruto kirimkan, entah bagaimana caranya lelaki berambut pirang itu mengirimnya, yang pasti tadi pagi ia langsung mendapatkan surat itu dari Kiba.

Tubuhnya yang mulai membuncit ini ia tegakkan, selama 3 bulan setelah ia di ketahui mengalami hal aneh – untuk seorang pria – ini, ia mengikuti saran Naruto untuk tidak berperang dan hanya memberi perintah yang ia salurkan lewat Kiba. Hah, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang banyak memberinya bantuan, jika telah melahirkan nanti ia berniat untuk mempromosikan pangkat Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun! Waktunya makan siang!" dengan malas ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, sudah ada kedua wanita yang telah manyiapkan banyak makan siang, dengan 90% sayuran.

Jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak, Sakura dan Ino juga sudah banyak membantunya melewati masa-masa tidak mengenakkan selama kehamilannya, kedua dokter wanita itu bahkan selalu menuruti keinginannya yang dalam hal ini bisa di sebut dengan Ngidam. Ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan kata itu, tetapi rasanya jika keinginannya itu tidak dituruti, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Apakah aku harus makan sebanyak ini setiap harinya? Aku memang sangat suka sayur, tapi ada kalanya aku merasa bosan." Ujarnya seraya memakan makan siangnya dengan malas.

"Jangan banyak protes dan makan saja! Ini juga demi anakmu Sasuke-kun!" balas Sakura sewot seraya memakan bagiannya juga, di ikuti dengan Ino yang memakan lauk di depannya dengan senang, karena dia lapar setelah bertugas setengah hari ini.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan memakan makanannya, mencoba untuk menerima saja dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Benar kata Sakura, ini semua demi anaknya.

Rasanya sangat membosankan, itu yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Setelah makan siang, Sakura dan Ino kembali bekerja dan ia kembali menganggur di rumah. Tak menganggur juga sih, ia juga masih memikirkan strategi apa yang akan tim nya lakukan dalam menghadapi perang dengan negara tetangga.

Semuanya terasa lebih mudah jika ia terjun langsung ke medan perang.

Tetapi mengingat ancaman Naruto, ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya itu dan memilih untuk menjadi orang yang mengurus di belakang panggung.

Hah, walaupun begini ia masih memimpin pasukannya.

Saat ia masih serius membaca laporan yang Kiba berikan kepadanya, mendadak pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan keras dan lelaki yang ia pikirkan tadi muncul dengan seekor anjing putih.

"Sasuke! Ada berita yang sangat mendadak!" serunya panik. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya dan menyuruh Kiba untuk tenang. Karena berita yang di sampaikan oleh orang panik akan sangat sulit ia tangkap.

"Ada apa? Apakah misi kita gagal?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang membuat lelaki bertato ini sebegitu paniknya hingga seperti ini?

Kiba menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Bu-bukan masalah itu, seluruh petinggi pasukan di minta menghadiri Kaisar Agung saat ini juga!" jawabnya masih setengah panik.

"Langsung menemui Kaisar Agung? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sasuke, saat ini ia mulai cemas. Ia bisa saja menutupi perutnya ini dengan jaket tebal, lagi pula perutnya juga belum terlalu besar.

Tetapi... Bagaimana dengan janjinya dengan Naruto?

Ada apa juga Kaisar mengadakan pertemuan semendadak ini?

"Jerman! Jerman!Beberapa hari yang lalu negara itu menyerang Polandia! Wilayah yang di jamin kemerdakaannya oleh Inggris dan Perancis! Perang dunia kedua Sasuke! Itu memicu perang dunia kedua!"

Kedua mata Sasuke melebar mendengar kabar tersebut. Perang dunia kedua... Tidak hanya melingkupi pasifik saja, namun seluruh dunia. Perang akan semakin besar dan semakin lama.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau akan mendatangi pertemuan itu? Tetapi bagaimana dengan-"

"Aku akan datang." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan kandunganmu dan juga Na-"

"Aku bisa menutupinya, aku akan tetap mendatangi pertemuan itu sekarang juga." Sela Sasuke kembali, ia memakai dengan cepat seragam militernya – ia bersyukur jika seragam militernya ini sudah besar saat ia menerimanya, jadi masih muat saat dia pakai – dan memakai topi hitam khas petinggi tentara. "Soal Naruto, dia tidak akan tahu jika kau atau pun Sakura dan Ino tidak memberitahunya. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan perintah kaisar hanya karena janjiku dengan Naruto."

Kiba pun memutuskan diam saja dan berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang telah keluar dari rumah, lelaki yang sudah lama tidak pergi berperang ini masih tetap gagah, entah bagaimana rasanya berpergian dari Osaka ke Edo untuk menemui sang kaisar, dalam keadaan mengandung seperti itu. Lelaki pecinta anjing ini memang selalu mengagumi sosok Uchiha Sasuke sejak kecil.

Kiba tidak ikut dengan Sasuke karena ia memiliki tugas sendiri di Osaka. Mengetahui kepergian Sasuke yang hingga lima hari ini tidak kunjung datang, membuat Sakura maupun Ino uring-uringan dan memarahinya setiap hari.

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sasuke-kun? Kehamilannya itu rentan sekali! Bagaimana jika ia terpaksa ikut berperang dan saat ini dia tidak ada di Jepang?!"

"Dan lebih parah, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan tidak menemukan Sasuke di rumah? Apa yang harus kita katakan!"

Dalam hati Kiba menggerang kesal mendengar celotehan mereka berdua yang tiada henti, mereka pikir Kiba tidak mencoba menghentikannya apa? Tetapi lelaki bertato itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi saat Sasuke menggunakan jabatannya untuk membuatnya bungkam.

Ada seorang utusan dari Edo yang datang kepada Kiba untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Sasuke. Lelaki berambut hitam itu berkata jika ia tidak akan pulang dalam waktu yang dekat ini, dan sebagai gantinya Sasuke benar-benar menyerahkan kewenangan untuk memimpin perang bagiannya kepada Kiba, yang hari itu juga di panggil untuk kenaikan pangkatnya.

...dan membuat kedua wanita itu semakin mengomel tiada henti.

Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi di suasana perang ini. Uchiha Sasuke pulang dalam kondisi lelah yang langsung membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, dua bulan kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Osaka, Japan, Desember 1939.**

Saat itu Sasuke pulang ke Osaka dengan menggunakan sebuah jaket yang sangat tebal, perutnya juga semakin membesar dari yang terakhir kali mereka bertiga lihat.

Dan perut itu semakin membesar di bulan kesembilan kehamilan sang Uchiha.

Sakura atau pun Ino sudah memperingatkan Sasuke secara keras untuk tidak memikirkan sebentar saja masalah perang, karena Sasuke sendiri akan menghadapi perang yang lebih besar saat mengeluarkan bayinya.

Hanya ada satu cara mengeluarkan bayi dari dalam perut seorang laki-laki, yaitu pembedahan dan sebelumnya kedua dokter itu tidak pernah membedah perut dan mengeluarkan seorang makhluk hidup.

Jadi mereka semua sama-sama berperang. Karena perang juga tidak hanya berbicara tentang adu senjata dan tetek bengeknya.

"Tidak ada tanda kedatangannya?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya diam seraya memandang dunia luar melewati jendela, melihat hiruk pikuk warga Osaka yang tengah berbahagia dengan aktifitas mereka. Entah kebahagiaan itu akan berlangsung lama atau tidak, ia tidak tahu.

Karena Jepang memutuskan untuk ikut serta dalam Perang Dunia ke dua, lingkup pasifik. Negaranya ini masih sulit untuk berhubungan dengan Jerman, tetapi intinya Jepang benar-benar ingin menjadi sang penguasa, khususnya Asia.

Soal musuhnya dalam perang ini, ia benar-benar sangat bersyukur saat mendengar berita jika Amerika masih terlihat diam dan tidak mau ikut campur dengan perang ini. Walaupun Jepang dan Amerika Serikat sendiri sedikit tegang karena embargo yang di lakukan oleh pihak paman Sam sebagai dampak perluasan kekuasaan. Tetapi tidak sampai menimbulkan perang yang besar.

Dengan begitu, ia tidak harus bermusuhan – secara tidak langsung – dengan Naruto dan mereka masih bisa bertemu walaupun harus tiga bulan sekali. Kenapa ia begitu yakin jika negara itu akan menjadi musuh Jepang? Simpel saja, Inggris adalah sekutu terdekat Amerika dan negara Britania itu adalah musuh Jerman, Jepang berniat bersekutu dengan Jerman. Tanpa di jelaskan juga sudah terlihat jelas.

Mereka berdua tengah bersantai sejenak setelah makan malam, entah apa yang di lakukan kedua wanita yang juga tinggal di rumah ini, mereka juga tidak peduli.

Suasana yang tentram ini tidak akan berlangsung dengan lama, maka dari itu mereka ingin memanfaatkan hal ini sebaik-baiknya.

"Pangkatmu sudah naik hm?"

"Entah aku harus senang atau sedih, karena tugasku juga semakin banyak."

"Memangnya kau pikir tentara berpangkat rendah tidak memiliki tugas yang banyak?"

"Tetap saja tanggung jawabku semakin banyak!"

Sasuke merenggangkan badannya seraya menyamankan duduknya, perutnya yang besar ini sedikit menyusahkannya untuk duduk secara tegak, benar-benar sangat merepotkan.

Tanpa sadar ia pun mengelus perutnya saat merasakan jika sesosok makhluk hidup di dalamnya mulai menendang-nendang, seakan-akan tak sabar lagi untuk keluar dan melihat dunia.

"Dia sama sekali tidak datang..." gumamnya lirih, "Sama sekali tidak melihat perkembangan anaknya. Apa jangan-jangan ia melupakanku?"

Pikiran negatif selalu menggerogoti kepalanya dan ia merasa lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri, tetapi bagaimana tidak? Walaupun sudah berulang kali ia mensugesti dirinya sendiri jika mereka berada di tengah situasi yang tidak bisa dikatakan damai, tetap saja ia masih memikirkannya.

"Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya sebentar, tetapi aku yakin Naruto bukan orang yang seperti itu. Buktinya dia masih mengirim surat kepadamu kan? Ia memiliki anak buah yang setia di angkatan laut, kalau nggak salah namanya Konohamaru, kakeknya seorang Jepang. Dialah yang mau mengirimkan surat ini kepadaku dan juga orang yang selalu menolong Naruto jika ingin ke Jepang sembunyi-sembunyi." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau bisa menerima suratnya?"

"Kami selalu berjanjian untuk bertemu setiap tanggal tertentu di pelabuhan, tetapi yah akhir-akhir ini Naruto juga sangat sibuk dan dia tidak membawa surat sama sekali. Aku yakin Naruto akan datang bulan ini, karena sebentar lagi kau akan melahirkan."

Hah... Sasuke benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Kiba, dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Kiba sebagai balasannya.

"Kapan kau akan melahirkan?"

"Kata Sakura pertengahan bulan Desember."

"Ohh... Lalu bagaimana dengan.."

...***...

Pernakah Sasuke bercerita jika ia pernah terkena beberapa tembakan saat perang beberapa tahun yang lalu?

Sampai saat ini bekas itu masih ada, bahkan setelah ia bercinta dengan Naruto, lelaki pirang itu sempat bertanya tentang bekas luka tersebut.

Hidup dan mati pernah ia alami dan ia merasa puas karena pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia, karena ia mengalami kemenangan.

Sudah berbagai sayatan, pukulan, tembakan, dan hal mengerikan lainnya semenjak ia memutuskan menjadi tentara Jepang atau bisa di sebut juga _Dai Nippon_. Ayah dan Ibunya sama-sama mati saat perang dunia pertama meletus di Eropa, ayahnya seorang sejahrawan dan ibunya tengah mengenyam pendidikan lanjutan di Eropa.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki, dan juga orang yang mau memungut Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino yang secara bersamaan di buang oleh keluarganya, meninggal karena sakit.

Perang tidak pernah membawa kedamaian, walaupun saat itu Jepang tidak ikut Perang Dunia pertama secara langsung. Karena hal itulah ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam pasukan Dai Nippon bersama Kiba dan bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Tetapi ia tidak pernah mengira jika harus menghadapi Perang Dunia kedua, orang-orang Eropa benar-benar mengerikan menurutnya.

"Akkhh..."

Peluru yang pernah bersarang di badannya adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia alami seumur hidup. Ia akan selalu mengingat luka menyakitkan itu seumur hidupnya dan berjanji tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya terkena peluru serupa.

Tetapi kali ini...

"Sshhh... Akhh! Sakit!"

Secara mendadak ia mengalami rasa sakit yang luar biasa, rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari pada rasa sakit yang pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Benar-benar sangat sakit hingga membuatnya tanpa sadar berdoa agar Tuhan segera menyabut nyawanya saja saat ini.

"Arghhh!"

Rumah sederhana itu sangat sepi, hanya ada dirinya seorangyang tengah tergeletak di tengah ruang keluarga, dengan segelas kaca yang pecah di sampingnya.

Ah, anjing-anjing kecil miliknya juga ada dan tengah menggonggong kepadanya, bahkan salah satu dari anjing yang terlihat cukup besar dari yang lainnya pun mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan kepalanya, seakan-akan berusaha membuat Sasuke tetap sadar

Tubuhnya menggelepar bagaikan ikan di darat, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan sangat erat sedangkan mulutnya tanpa henti merintih kesakitan, merasakan desakan keras dari bagian bawah perutnya.

Harus meminta pertolongan kepada siapa jika semua orang tidak ada di rumah? Kelahirannya benar-benar jauh dari prediksi dan maju. Sasuke hanya bisa merintih dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan juga darah yang mulai merembes dari sela-sela kakinya.

"AKHHHH!"

Desakan itu lagi dan ia kembali berteriak dengan keras, bahkan lebih keras saat ia terkena tembakan dan juga teriakan keras lainnya.

"T-tolong.." ia berusaha untuk bangkit namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak, ia benar-benar akan mati jika berdiam diri saja. Untuk hal ini ia sangat membutuhkan pertolongan seseorang.

Suara gonggongan anjingnya terdengar semakin keras, seakan-akan anjing-anjing itu tengah panik melihat majikannya yang selalu berdiri dengan tegapnya itu, tengah tergeletak lemas meregang nyawa.

"Ini... Sakit..." ia pun memejamkan kedua matanya, pasrah jika ia harus kalah dalam perang ini. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan, semuanya sia-sia dan ia semakin sakit jika mencoba untuk bergerak.

 _Mungkin aku datang sesuai prediksi Sakura tentang kelahiranmu. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk datang saat bulan itu. Jadi jangan ngambek dong~_

Naruto tidak akan datang sekarang, dia akan datang sesuai prediksi Sakura.

Hingga akhir pun, ia masih belum melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Seseorang yang tidak pantang menyerah untuk menangkap hatinya, seseorang yang berani mengambil resiko saat menemuinya.

Sosok yang menjadi...

'Naruto... Tolong aku...'

Semangat hidupnya.

"Sasuke?! Astaga!"

Hanya kata itulah yang terakhir kali ia dengar sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

...***...

Liburan dua minggu! Betapa senangnya Naruto mendengar hal itu, setelah selesai melaksanakan berbagai macam misi dan hal melelahkan lainnya, lelaki pirang itu mendapat reward dari atasannya.

Dengan ini juga ia bisa menemui Sasuke dan menemaninya hingga waktu kelahirannya tiba. Ahh tinggal beberapa hari lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah!

Sepanjang perjalanannya menggunakan kapal – lagi-lagi ia meminta bantuan Konohamaru – tak henti-hentinya ia tersenyum, membayangkan bagimana ekspresi sang 'istri'saat melihatnya setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa.

Mungkin dua tonjokan di kedua pipinya menjadi hukuman yang paling ringan, hahahahaha.

Setibanya di pelabuhan dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Konohamaru, Naruto lekas berlari menuju ke 'rumahnya' , tak sabar lagi untuk memeluk sang terkasih dan melihat perkembangannya selama ini.

Sudah ada dua kantung kertas sebagai buah tangan dari negaranya sebagai hadiah untuk Sasuke dan lainnya, ia juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk bayinya akan lahir.

"Sasukeee! Tadaimaa!" teriaknya dengan logat yang sangat aneh jika di dengar oleh orang Jepang. Ia melepas sepatu kerjanya asal-asalan dan berlari memasuki rumah sederhana ini lebih dalam.

Seekor anjing kecil datang kepadanya dan menggonggong dengan kerasnya, ia pun mengartikan gonggongan itu sebagai ucapan selamat datang dan mengelus kepala anjing itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

Ia berniat untuk berteriak lebih keras lagi dan membuat Sasukenya marah, sebelum gerakannya terhenti mendadak, dua kantung kertas yang ia bawa tanpa sadar terlepas.

"Sasuke?! Astaga!"

Dengan cemas ia menghampiri Sasuke yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang menggenang di bawah kakinya, ia pun menggendong Sasuke ala bridal dan membawanya dengan cepat ke kamar dan meletakkannya dengan perlahan di atas kasur.

Setelah itu dengan kalap ia mencari Sakura atau pun Ino, berbagai kamar dan ruangan ia buka dan ia tidak menemukan kedua orang itu berada di rumah. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari rumah dan berlari membabi buta menuju ke posko kesehatan, tempat mereka berdua berkerja.

"Sakura! Dimana Sakura?! Atau Ino!" tanyanya panik kepada salah satu suster yang lewat.

Sedangkan sang suster sendiri mengerutkan dahinya, tak mengerti dengan yang di ucapkan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas kasar lalu kembali berteriak, "Sakura! Ino! Dimana?!" tanyanya dengan bahasa jepang yang sangat ia paksakan.

"Ada ribut apa in... Naruto? Kau datang?! Kenapa ada di sini?" Ino pun tanpa sengaja mendengar keributan yang Naruto perbuat dan mendatangi mereka berdua.

Naruto pun segera mencekal tangan Ino, "Sakura ada dimana?!" tanyanya panik.

"Ah, dia ikut berperang di daerah konflik sebagai kepala tim medis, aku cukup khawatir dengan-"

"Jadi hanya kau kan?! Ayo cepat pergi!" sela Naruto kasar lalu membawa Ino pergi.

"Hei hei! Ada apa? Aku harus menangani pasien di pos-"

"Sasuke sekarat! Aku menemukannya tergeletak lemas!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

" _A-aku tidak bisa! Harus ada Sakura yang membantuku!"_

" _Memangnya kenapa?!"_

" _Ini adalah kasus kelahiran caesar pertama yang aku lakukan! Harus ada pendamping atau Sasuke akan cidera!"_

" _Kau bilang sendiri jika bayinya tidak segera di keluarkan maka akan mati! Apa aku harus menyeret Sakura sekarang juga?!"_

" _Jangan! Masalahnya akan semakin runyam!"_

" _Jadi bagaimana?! Kau harus segera menyelamatkan Sasuke dan anakku! Aku mohon..."_

" _Ta-Tapi... Aku..."_

" _Kalau kau segitunya takut membelah perut Sasuke, biar aku yang melakukannya!"_

" _KAU GILA?!"_

" _IYA! AKU GILA! AKU TIDAK MAU SASUKE MENINGGALKANKU! JIKA AKU SALAH MEMBELAH PERUT SASUKE, MAKA DETIK ITU JUGA AKU AKAN MEMBELAH PERUTKU SENDIRI!"_

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

Ino tidak tahu apakah hal ini adalah nyata.

Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang walaupun peristiwa itu sudah terjadi satu hari yang lalu.

"Ini, minumlah..."

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mengambil satu cangkir teh hijau dengan tengah bergetar, ia pun meminum tehnya dengan gugup.

"Sudah, kenapa kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kemarin adalah yang pertama kalinya untukku!"

"Hahahaha tapi nyatanya kedua-duanya sama-sama sehat sekarang."

Ino memandang ke sebuah kamar, ia bisa mendengar suara tangisan bayi dan juga suara seorang lelaki yang tengah menghibur sang bayi agar tidak menangis. Ia tidak percaya jika ia berhasil melakukan operasi sederhana untuk pertama kalinya, entah keberanian dari mana ia melakukannya dengan nekat.

Sebenarnya, semuanya karena Naruto yang membantunya. Lelaki itulah yang benar-benar membelah perut Sasuke dan mengeluarkan sang bayi dari dalam perut, setelah itu Ino lah yang mengambil alih raga Sasuke yang kritis.

Bayi berbobot 3,5 kilogram, berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam menangis dengan kerasnya, membuat kedua orang di dalam kamar itu menghela nafas lega.

Ino sendiri berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya, ia menjahit perut Sasuke dan menghentikan pendarahan dengan mengambil kantung darah sebagai ganti darah Sasuke yang hilang. Ia sudah menyimpan lama kantung darah bergolongan AB itu di kulkas, karena goldar AB menjadi yang tersulit jika di butuhkan mendadak.

Ia hanya bisa menangis seraya bersyukur dalam-dalam saat merasakan jantung Sasuke berdetak mulai stabil, begitu pula dengan nafasnya.

Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan ke arah kamar Sasuke, ia tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya saat melihat Naruto tengah menggendong anaknya dan tengah memberikan susu botol untuk sang anak yang langsung tenang.

"Sshhh... Sshhh... Jangan menangis lagi ya sayang... Ibumu sedang tertidur dan beristirahat..."

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu segera mendekati Sasuke lalu memeriksa sekali lagi keadaan lelaki yang tengah terbaring dengan selang oksigen di hidungnya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa membawa peralatan itu dengan cepat setelah bayinya berhasil di keluarkan, pokoknya peristiwa kemarin adalah hal terhebat yang pernah ia alami selama menjadi dokter.

"Syukurlah... Lukanya tidak terbuka lagi, aku benar-benar panik kemarin..." gumamnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur, "Apalagi saat kau membedah perut Sasuke-kun sendiri... Kesalahan sedikit saja maka kau akan membuat pendarahan semakin besar dan Sasuke-kun akan mati kehabisan darah Naruto..."

"Maaf aku belum memberitahumu, tetapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga terpaksa melakukannya loh.." jawab Naruto seraya menina bobokan sang anak, "Aku melakukan sebuah misi ke desa terpencil dan saat aku datang, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan, ia tidak bisa melahirkan anaknya dengan normal karena faktor usia dan kelelahan, maka dari itu aku terpaksa membedah perutnya deh..."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakannya dengan enteng?!" seru Ino tidak percaya, lelaki tanpa ilmu medis sama sekali, dengan penuh percaya diri melakukan hal itu?! Bukankah itu bodoh!

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan ibu itu?!"

"Sehat-sehat saja kok, di dunia kemiliteran aku juga di ajari ilmu medis... Aku juga tahu titik-titik fatal di daerah perut seorang manusia. Yaa dengan modal itu aku melakukannya. Aku juga terpaksa! Tim medis belum datang saat itu! Kalau menunggu terlalu lama, ibu dan anak di kandungannya akan mati!"

Naruto menghela nafasnya, dan ia tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal nekat itu sekali lagi untuk membedah perut Sasuke.

Mata safirnya memandang Sasuke yang masih tertidur dan belum terbangun sejak operasi nekat itu di lakukan, Ino sudah memastikan jika keadaan Sasuke telah melewati masa kritis dan hanya menunggu bangun saja. Sasuke pasti sangat kelelahan dan membutuhkan tidur yang lama.

"Bagaimana prediksinya bisa meleset jauh sekali?" tanya Naruto.

"Dokter bukanlah Tuhan, bisa jadi prediksi kami tepat atau pun meleset. Maaf, seharusnya aku dan Sakura sudah sepakat jika harus ada salah satu dari kami untuk menemani Sasuke-kun, tetapi pekerjaan kami benar-benar tidak bisa di tinggalkan begitu saja." Jawab Ino pelan, ia pun menundukan kepalanya, "Padahal kemarin pagi aku masih menemaninya hingga jam sembilan, aku berniat ke posko sebentar untuk memeriksa keadaan para tentara atau penduduk lokal, tetapi tiba-tiba kau datang dan mengatakan jika Sasuke tengah sekarat."

Naruto meletakkan sang bayi yang telah tertidur di samping Sasuke lalu ikut mendudukan dirinya, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja, yang terpenting Sasuke dan bayi kami selamat dan sehat. Mau pakai cara apapun itu, aku sudah senang." Ujarnya seraya merenggangkan badannya. Ia benar-benar lelah sekali dan hanya tertidur beberapa jam sekali karena sang bayi terus menerus menangis.

Ino pun juga ikut tersenyum lalu melihat sang bayi penuh kelembutan, "Siapa nama bayi kalian?"

"Entah."

"Heh? Memangnya kalian tidak memikirkan nama sebelumnya?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kami bahkan tidak bertemu enam bulan. Bagaimana mau memikirkannya?"

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke terbangun dengan perasaan linglung, merintih pelan saat merasakan sakit di perutnya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan dari pada sebelumnya, dan perutnya yang sakit itu juga kembali seperti semu-Eh?

Ia pun menyingkap selimutnya dan merasa shock saat perut besarnya itu telah kembali datar. Sekali lagi ia menyingkap baju yang ia kenakan dan terkejut.

Bagaimana bisa...

"Oek...! Oek..! Oek..!" ia kembali dari rasa shocknya saat mendengar suara tangisan bayi di sampingnya, ia pun memandang sang sumber suara dan kembali terkejut karena ia benar-benar melihat seorang bayi

"Ohayou jagoan! Kau sudah ba-..." Naruto memelankan suaranya, ia memandang Sasuke yang sudah terbangun dan tengah melihat sang bayi di sampingnya, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang di panggil pun menengokkan kepalanya dan ia kembali terkejut – sudah berapa kali ia terkejut? – melihat Naruto telah berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto? Kau sudah ada... di sini?"

"Apa-apaan wajah sok polosmu itu hah?!" Naruto datang dan langsung membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Tuhan seraya menangis. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto melakukan itu.

"Aku lega kau baik-baik saja 'Suke... Tapi perutmu masih sakit?"

"Ah.. umm... ya... dan juga... Kenapa perutku..."

"Kau sudah melahirkan Teme! Lihat sampingmu! Itu adalah anakmu! Anak kita!"

.

.

.

.

Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan? Jika kini ia merasa sangat senang sekali hingga menitikkan air matanya dan memeluk sang anak yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan tangisannya.

Nama bayi laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Menma. Apakah kau akan bertanya, dimana nama baratnya? Jawabannya, Naruto sendirilah yang tidak mau Menma memiliki nama barat walaupun memilih seorang ayah yang non-Jepang. Menma lahir di Jepang dan lahir dari seorang Jepang, jadi ia membiarkan Sasuke yang memberikan nama kepada sang anak.

"Menma? Kau dapat dari mana nama itu?"

"Ummm... Kau ingat aku pernah mengajakmu makan ramen?"

"Ohh mie yang enakk banget itu yaa... Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan Menma?"

"Jika naruto tidak ada di dalam ramen, maka menma lah yang akan menggantikannya. Rebung yang kau makan saat kita membeli ramen itu adalah menma. Jadi... Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

Naruto merasa jika Sasuke tengah menyindirnya kali ini.

Eh, jadi yang di maksud penjual ramen itu jika _'Maaf, narutonya tidak ada. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikanmu menma heheheh'_ adalah itu yaa.

Ternyata namanya sama dengan nama makanan Jepang.

"Jadi maksudmu... Akan ada Menma yang menemanimu jika aku tidak ada begitu? Kenapa rasa-rasanya aku akan mengkhianatimu saja 'Suke... Jangan buat aku cemburu dengan anak kita~"

Hah?

Jujur saja, Sasuke baru menyadari ada makna tersembunyi dari pernyataannya sendiri soal Menma. Mendadak ia sedikit menyeringai, kenapa hal itu terasa sangat pas sekali ya? Ia jadi ingin menjaili Naruto.

"Tetapi memang itu kenyataannya kan? Aku yang merawat Menma saat di kandungan sendiri, membawanya sendiri, jadi dialah yang menemaniku selama kau tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Mata hitamnya yang selalu melayangkan tatapan tajam itu, kini mulai melembut seraya tersenyum memandang bayinya yang sangat lucu itu. Suara tangis yang tadi ia dengar menjadi tawa kecil, mata biru bayi itu masih tidak fokus karena memang bayi seumur itu masih belum bisa melihat, tetapi bagaimana bisa bayi kecilnya itu mengenali dirinya?

"Perkataanmu sangat kejam Sasuke~ Aku kan memang tidak bisa menemui setiap saat~ Kamu sih aku ajak ke Amerika nggak mau~"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menetap di sini hah?!"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangannya bersidekap di dadanya, "Kan aku sedang bekerja! Kau akan selama kehamilan aku larang untuk bekerja! Jadi seharusnya kau ikut aku biar aku bisa memantaumu!"

"Aku juga bekerja walaupun tidak langsung bodoh! Kau lupa jika pangkatku lebih tinggi darimu!"

"Whattt?! Kenapa kau malah bawa-bawa pangkat?! Tetapi aku tetap suamimu!"

"Aku juga suamimu idiot! Atas dasar apa kau menganggapku istrimu hah?!"

Bayi dalam gendongan sang Uchiha pun diam, seakan bingung dengan apa yang diperdebatkan kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia pun membuka kedua matanya lalu menutupnya kembali, rasanya sangat mengantuk dan hangat sekali, gendongan yang ia terima benar-benar membuatnya nyaman.

"Menma tertidur lagi..." gumam Naruto melihat sang anak yang mulai tenang dengan nafas yang teratur.

"Biarkan, dia perlu banyak tidur." Balas Sasuke tak kalah pelan, ia masih menggendong sang anak dan menimangnya pelan. Melihat wajah damai Menma membuat hatinya sedikit terenyuh.

Ia tidak tahu apakah wajah damai itu akan selalu terlihat di wajah Menma sampai ia dewasa nanti, terkadang ia memang ingin sekali kembali menjadi kecil dan masa bodoh dengan kondisi negara. Bebannya sangatlah berat.

Ia tidak mau Menma menjadi korban di masa ini.

"Aku ingin perang segera berakhir..." doanya selalu.

Apakah bisa dunia damai secepat kilat? Bahkan Perang Dunia kedua baru saja di deklarasikan dan Jepang semakin menggila.

Apakah bisa dunia damai saat Menma besar nanti?

Yang paling terpenting...

Apakah dia masih bisa melihat Menma hingga dewasa nanti?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Akhirnya saya bisa menepati janji saya untuk mengupdate fanfic ini di tanggal yang sudah saya janjikan~**

 **Sebelumnya, maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-satu, tetapi intinya saya berterima kasih sekali karena kalian sudah mau review fic abal ini. Nggak masalah kok kalau kalian mau menjudge fanfic ini, saya juga bakalan tetap ngupdate fanfic ini sampai selesai.**

 **Jika ada yang terasa aneh di fanfic ini, ya anggap aja nggak aneh *maksa* mungkin saya sendiri kurang fokus atau... kalau di bahasa jawakan itu... saya ini Karepe dewe hahahahaha penting nggak terlalu OOC juga hehehe**

 **Konfliknya ada di Chapter 3, Chapter 2 ini cuma tambahan aja sebenarnya hahahaha khusus buat MPREG yang aneh.**

 **Dan... Apakah mereka berdua akan bermusuhan? Jika kalian nggak tertidur pas pelajaran sejarah di sekolah, apalagi saat gurumu ngebahas Perang Dunia, pasti kalian tahu lah apa jawabannya hohohohoho *Spoiler***

 **Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan review atau PM saya aja ya!**

 **Oh iya, buat reader yang mau baca fanfic ini, jangan jadi HOMO or LGBT gara-gara baca fanfic BL yaaa~**

 **Next Chapter : 9 Agustus 2016 [END]**

 **Words : 8.500**

 **Review Pleaseee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Iggyland**


	3. Chapter 3

**War of Difference Chapter 3 *1***

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Genre : Romance and Angst. Ada sedikit bumbu Western.**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Historical, typo(s), Lime, OC, M-PREG, Chara Death, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan pihak apapun, fanfic ini di buat untuk memperingati suatu kejadian di bulan Agustus pada masa perang dunia ke dua.**

 **Damai itu indah ^_^**

 **Jangan lupa lihat waktu dan tempatnya ya.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Osaka, Japan, Desember 1941.**

Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak awal dimulainya Perang Dunia ke-dua.

Tahun 1940, Jepang telah resmi menjadi sekutu Jerman bersama Italia. Sudah banyak perjanjian yang mereka lakukan untuk mempererat persekutuan, dan begitu banyak senjata-senjata canggih yang Jepang miliki, dampak dari 'pertemanan' ketiga negara tersebut.

"Chi...!"

Sasuke yang semula memandang peta yang terbuka lebar di atas mejanya, memikirkan beberapa taktik untuk mempertahankan wilayah Jepang, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak untuk melihat sesosok anak kecil yang berjalan teratih-atih kepadanya, kedua tangan mungilnya terulur ke depan, seakan meminta Sasuke untuk menggapainya.

Bibir lelaki itu melengkungkan senyum, ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri anak mungil itu lalu menggendongnya cepat.

"Menma pintar! Menma tidak menangis saat bangun ya..." ujarnya seraya mencium puncak kepala Menma dan mengelus rambut hitam Menma dengan pipinya.

Sedangkan bayi berumur dua tahun itu tertawa riang seraya memeluk leher Sasuke dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Chi... Ci.."

"Karena Menma sudah bangun, Menma harus segera mandi, tadi Chici sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada seriang mungkin, nada yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia perdengarkan kepada orang lain. Jika Menma bukan anak satu-satunya, mana mungkin ia mau berkata seriang ini?

Inilah pekerjaan barunya selain menjadi seorang Kolonel Angkatan Darat Jepang. Dia selalu bertindak sebagai Ayah dan Ibu untuk Menma, walaupun pada awalnya ia bingung dengan statusnya yang baru, namun bantuan dari kawan-kawannya dan juga Naruto membuatnya bisa menjalaninya hingga saat ini.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto, lelaki berumur 29 tahun dua bulan yang lalu itu pulang ke Jepang – Dengan perjuangan yang sangat susah, itu yang dia curhatkan kepadanya – saat hari ulang tahunnya. Alasannya sangat simpel, dia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama ehemistriehem dan juga anaknya.

Dan lelaki itu berjanji akan datang ke Jepang saat ulang tahun Menma, satu minggu lagi atau lebih tepatnya tanggal 7 Desember nanti.

" _Karena aku selalu meluangkan waktuku untuk bertemu denganmu, bagaimana jika tahun depan saat ulang tahunmu, kau datang ke negaraku? Kau sendiri juga belum tahu kan rumahku kan? Aku mohon Sasuke~ Sama Menma juga~ Nanti bakal aku jemput kok~"_

Itu kado yang Naruto minta kepadanya – selain hadiah benda dan hadiah 'malam' – dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Yah karena itu permintaan Naruto yang paling terdalam, ia pun tidak punya pilihan selain menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan terpaksa.

"Aaa..." Sasuke pun mulai menyuapi sang anak, Menma pun memakan nasi yang sudah Sasuke lembutkan juga sayur bening dengan lahap. Lelaki Uchiha itu bersyukur nafsu makan Menma sangat besar, anaknya ini terlihat terisi dan ia bangga dengan hal itu.

Ia pun mengambil gelas berisi air lalu meminumkannya kepada Menma dengan perlahan, terkikik kecil saat melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Menma saat meminum air putih.

"Pelan-pelan..."

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, Menma-Chan..." sapa Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan sudah berseragam dokter.

"Ohayou..." balas Sasuke lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Dimana Kiba?"

"Mungkin masih di kamar mandi."

Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya, mata hitamnya lalu memandang Menma yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata berair.

Ia pun tersenyum kecut, pasti seperti ini. Menma seakan sudah ingat jika Sasuke akan selalu meninggalkannya setelah ia selesai menyuapi Menma, pernah ia menangis keras karena Sasuke baru pulang dua minggu kemudian untuk pergi berperang.

Sasuke menggendong sang anak yang mulai menangis, "Chici akan pergi sebentar, Chici janji akan pulang cepat." Ujarnya seraya menenangkan Menma, dengan sebuah kebohongan.

Hari ini ia akan pergi ke Edo bersama Kiba, dan juga petinggi tentara lainnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu terkait dengan perang ini. Mungkin ia akan pulang ke Osaka tiga hari kemudian.

"Sakura, tolong jaga Menma." Ujarnya lirih, ia pun mencium pipi sang anak lama. Setelah itu ia pun segera menyerahkan Menma kepada Sakura dan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai kelengkapan dan segera pergi dari rumah, memutuskan untuk menunggu Kiba di tempat pertemuan. Karena ia tidak sanggup mendengar suara tangisan Menma yang keras saat melihatnya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua sudah di putuskan.

Sebuah keputusan yang sanggup membuat Sasuke goyah seketika.

"Bagaimana Uchiha-san? Apakah anda setuju dengan keputusan ini?"

Memangnya apa tanggapan kalian jika ia mengatakan tidak setuju? Hah, pertanyaan itu hanyalah sebuah basa-basi, hanya sebuah hiasan dalam pertemuan ini.

Dengan kaku ia menganggukkan kepalanya, dan di hadiahi senyum puas dari pada Jendral besar. Ia baru sadar jika ia sendiri yang di tanyai seperti itu, karena semenjak keputusan itu di bacakan, pikirannya mendadak kosong. Saat semua bersorak menyetujuinya, hanya dia sendiri yang duduk terdiam.

Pertemuan ini selesai pada sore hari, ia keluar ruangan seraya menundukan kepalanya, tentu saja ia bersembunyi dari para tentara lain. Tidak mungkin ia memperlihatkan sikap pengecut ini kepada para Jendral dan juga para tentara-tentara lainnya.

"Sasuke."

Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku sudah mendengar hasil keputusan tadi, apakah kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Kiba ragu.

Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali berjalan.

"Semuanya untuk kejayaan _Nippon_." Jawabnya datar.

Jawaban yang sangat tegas sekali jika di dengar oleh para tentara lainnya, namun berbeda di telinga Kiba yang kenal dekat dengan Sasuke. Bisa di bilang ia tidak setuju dengan rencana itu, tetapi ia tidak bisa berkata tidak.

...dan ia yakin Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Kita pulang sekarang."

"Hai..."

.

.

.

.

Siang tanggal 6 Desember, satu hari sebelum ulang tahun Menma, Naruto tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa sebuah hadiah. Karena Menma saat itu masih tidur, jadi ia segera menyembunyikan hadiah tersebut agar Menma tidak melihatnya sebelum hari ulang tahunnya.

Di rumah hanya ada Ino yang menemani Menma tidur, ia yakin Sasuke dan Kiba sedang bertugas, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Maka dari itu ia pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di kamar Sasuke, yang otomatis menjadi kamar miliknya.

Ruangannya sangat rapi dan bersih, ia selalu betah jika tinggal di rumah apalagi kamar ini. Ia pun menidurkan dirinya di atas futon seraya menerawang ke langit-langit.

Sedikit bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya.

Andaikan saja ia tidak mengambil libur ke Jepang, apakah dia masih bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Andaikan ia seorang penduduk biasa, apakah ia masih bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Ia sangat bangga menjadi seorang tentara, itu adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil, apalagi ia lahir di situasi perang juga.

Apakah dulu kedua orang tuanya memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya saat melahirkan dirinya? Terkadang ia takut meninggalkan Menma di Jepang, ia ingin membawa keluarga kecilnya ke tempat yang damai, tetapi sayangnya tidak ada wilayah yang damai di muka bumi ini.

Semua karena perang, perang, dan perang.

Negara Eropa yang haus akan kekuasaan, dan Jepang yang ingin menguasai Asia.

Saat mengetahui Jepang juga ikut dalam perang dunia ke-dua saja, cukup membuat hatinya ketar-ketir. Ia selalu mendapat pesan dari Kiba – Ia memata-matai Sasuke lewat Kiba – jika Sasuke selalu berperang dan meninggalkan rumah dalam waktu yang lama.

Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya seraya menghela nafas, mata birunya tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas di atas meja kerja Sasuke, yang memang sengaja di letakkan berdekatan dengan kamar. Agar Sasuke bisa memantau sang anak sekaligus.

Rasanya ia sangat penasaran, ingin tahu agenda apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan setelah ini. Tetapi, bukankah itu sama saja dengan mata-mata? Ia bukanlah seorang mata-mata dan Sasuke percaya dengannya.

Ia tidak mau menghancurkan kepercayaan Sasuke hanya untuk menuruti rasa penasarannya. Kepala pirangnya ia geleng-gelengkan, namun ia masih saja melirik kertas tersebut.

Lihat. Tidak. Lihat. Tidak. Lihat... Tidak...

"Dad...! Dad..!" suara celotehan anak kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari secarik kertas tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan langsung saja tersenyum lebar melihat Menma yang tengah di gendong oleh Ino, yang memandangnya terkejut.

"Kapan kau datang Naruto?"

"Barusan hehehehe, saat aku lihat kalian berdua tidur nyenyak sekali, aku nggak tega ngebangunin hehehe.." jawabnya seraya menghampiri Menma.

Ia pun mengambil Menma dari gendongan Ino lalu memeluknya, melampiaskan rasa rindu kepada sang anak yang sudah ia tinggal lama.

Jika Menma akan menangis jika melihat Sasuke pergi. Maka tangisannya akan semakin keras dan lama saat melihat Naruto pergi.

Jika Menma memanggil Sasuke dengan kata 'Chici', maka ia memanggil Naruto dengan kata 'Daddy'. Walaupun masih belum fasih, Naruto juga sedikit-sedikit mengajarkan bahasa inggris kepada Menma dan terkadang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop saat mendengar Menma berceloteh dengan bahasa inggris.

"Aku akan menyusul Sakura kalau begitu, jaga Menma baik-baik ya! Jika aku bertemu Sasuke aku akan mengatakannya!" seru Ino lalu ia pun pergi dari pandangan Naruto.

"Okayy!" serunya lalu ia pun mulai bermain dengan sang anak. Menceritakan ini dan itu lalu mereka berdua pun tertawa, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan – dan apakah Menma telah mengerti? Entah – yang terpenting melihat sang Daddy tertawa membuat Menma ikut-ikutan tertawa.

Sedangkan Ino yang mendengar celotehan mereka hanya tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak senang aku datang?"

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau mendiamiku?"

"Nggak kok."

"Hah... Kau benar-benar tidak suka aku datang~" ujar Naruto seraya menghela nafas. Mata birunya melirik Menma yang telah tertidur di futon lainnya.

Sasuke terkesan mendiaminya setelah mengetahui jika ia berada di rumah, raut terkejut dan juga bingung yang di keluarkan sang Uchiha saat melihatnya pertama kali membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

Lelaki itu juga menolak berbincang dengannya dan selalu memalingkan wajahnya, kadang ia mempergoki sang Uchiha tengah memandang sendu dirinya.

Ia juga tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke merobek kertas yang tadi ingin sekali ia lihat lalu membuangnya di luar. Apakah lelaki itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Sasuke." Panggilnya berat. Namun lelaki itu tidak menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke cepat, namun Naruto tahu Sasuke sedikit panik saat ia bertanya seperti itu.

Apa ini... Ada hubungannya dengan Perang Dunia?

Kalau iya, mungkin Naruto lebih baik tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Sasuke berhak memendam rahasia negaranya, ia akan terbuka dengan senang hati jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbagi sedikit dengannya.

Tetapi, di diami juga tidak enak! Apalagi dia datang ke Jepang dengan BENAR-BENAR SANGAT SULIT SEKALI! Hanya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya. Itu tidak hiperbola ngomong-ngomong.

Jika cara biasa tidak bisa membuat Sasuke berpaling dari buku yang ia baca, lebih baik...

"Nee... 'Suke.." ia pun mulai berkata dalam bahasa Jepang lalu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Ia pun merapatkan dirinya seraya mengendus leher Sasuke yang terbuka, "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya... Sekarang...Hmm?"

...melakukan itu saja.

Sasuke yang sibuk membaca buku pun mau tidak mau merasa risih dengan perlakuan Naruto, namun tanpa bisa di cegah ia meringis saat lehernya di gigit oleh Naruto yang langsung membasahi tanda kemerahan itu dengan salivanya.

"Naruto..." ia pun mulai memberontak, melepaskan diri dari Naruto, "Ada Menma di sini, kau bisa membangunkannya..." ujarnya seraya berusaha menahan desahannya saat tangan-tangan nakal Naruto menggerayangi dadanya. Memang cukup mudah melakukannya karena Sasuke hanya menggunakan yukata tidur yang tipis.

"Jika kau tidak berisik, maka Menma tidak akan terganggu sayang..." Naruto pun mulai menciumi leher Sasuke hingga ketengkuknya, melepas yukata tidur yang mengganggu pemandangannya dengan perlahan lalu melanjutkan ciumannya di sepanjang garis punggung Sasuke. Membuat lelaki Uchiha itu menggelinjang kegelian.

Naruto pun menarik wajah Sasuke untuk menghadap kebelakang dan langsung membungkam bibir merah muda itu dengan bibirnya, tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Sasuke untuk menolak.

...dan ia menyeringai puas melihat Sasuke mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, mulai menikmati pergulatan ini dan memasrahkan dirinya untuk di garap Naruto malam ini.

Naruto pun menyingkirkan buku yang tadi Sasuke baca dan langsung menidurkan Sasuke di atas futon, dengan dirinya yang berada di atas Sasuke.

Ekspresi dan tingkah Sasuke masih sama seperti saat ia merengut keperjakaan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya. Namun yang berbeda adalah sang Uchiha tidak lagi kebingungan dengan hal yang ia lakukan kepada tubuhnya.

Suara desahan yang berusaha ia tahan pun keluar saat Naruto meremas miliknya yang sensitif, yukata miliknya telah di lepas dengan sempurna, membuat seluruh kulit yang masih tetap putih dan lembut walaupun berbagai perang telah ia lewati, terlihat di mata biru Naruto.

"Kenapa kau begitu indah sayang..." desah Naruto seraya menubrukkan bibirnya kembali untuk mencumbu bibir Sasuke yang sibuk mendesah.

Walaupun ada bekas jahitan luka di perutnya, tidak membuat Naruto menghentikan fantasi gilanya untuk segera menghajar lubang Sasuke yang masih saja ketat.

"Akh! Akhhh!"

Teriakan keras terdengar saat Naruto mulai memasukkan miliknya, walaupun ia melakukannya dengan pelan, namun terasa sangat menyakitkan untuk Sasuke. Walaupun begitu lelaki Uchiha itu masih menikmatinya dan mulai menyuruh Naruto untuk cepat.

"Ahhhkkk! Narutoohhh... Akuu-Ahh! Cepatthhh..."

"Dengan..hhh... senang hati sayangg..."

Naruto pun kembali mencium bibir Sasuke saat ledakan dahsyat menghampiri mereka bersama-sama, dan juga...

Ia pun melirik Menma yang mulai menggeliat.

Ia juga tidak ingin Menma terbangun mendengar teriakan kenikmatan sang Chici dan melihat mereka berdua dalam keadaan telanjang.

Mata biru Menma membelalak lebar, bibirnya menyunggingnya senyum lebar tak kala Daddy, Kiba Ji-San, Sakura Ba-Chan dan juga Ino Ba-Chan tengah berkumpul dan bersorak riang..

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU!"

Ia yang kini berada di gendongan sang Chici pun terlonjak senang dan menginginkan Sasuke untuk menurunkan dirinya, setelah turun pun ia langsung saja berlari menghampiri kue ulang tahun sederhana yang mereka semua buat kemarin malam.

"Mau...ue..!"

"Tiup lilinmu dulu jagoan, setelah itu kau boleh makan kue itu sepuasmu!" seru Naruto seraya membimbing Menma untuk berdiri di belakang kue, tepat di belakang lilin ulang tahun yang berjumlah dua buah.

Menma memandang bingung dirinya, tidak tahu maksud perkataan Naruto. Membuat kikikan terdengar melihat kepolosan Menma, memang sebelumnya saat ulang tahun yang pertama, Naruto tidak datang dan Sasuke sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaan, jadi tidak ada pesta yang semeriah ini.

"Tiup Menma... lilin ini... di tiup! Begini... Begini.. Daddy contohkan.."

Sasuke memandang datar kedua orang yang tengah melakukan kegiatan meniup lilin itu, terkadang ia tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Menma yang kurang kuat untuk meniup lilinnya, namun tak lama, senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum kecut.

Ia melirik jam pasirnya lalu langit di luar dari jendela, jika benar saat ini telah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi.

Apa yang di rencanakan dari rapat kemarin sudah terlaksana dan Sasuke hanya memandang kebahagiaan di hadapannya ini dengan lemas.

"Naruto..." ia tidak bisa lagi menahannya, dengan serak ia memanggil Naruto, ia harus mengatakannya sekarang. Naruto harus tahu.

"Hm?" Naruto yang tengah membantu Menma membuka kado besar darinya itu, memalingkan wajahnya dan cukup terkejut melihat wajah Sasuke yang kacau, tidak ada raut kebahagiaan di wajah datarnya. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Ini hari yang bahagia Sasuke, senyum dongg~"

Hari Bahagia ya...

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menghela nafas berat, "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu. Sekarang."

"Ada apa? Apa tentang masalah yang membuat kau mendiamiku kemarin?" tanya Naruto penasaran, dan mendadak suasana pesta ini menjadi sunyi. Hanya ada suara celotehan Menma yang senang dengan hadiah yang Daddynya berikan kepadanya.

"Lebih baik..." Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kaku, tak sanggup mengatakan kebenaran ini, dadanya sangat sesak sekali dan bibirnya pun terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau pulang sekarang..."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa? Kau benar-benar tidak ingin aku datang? Memangnya aku salah apa kepadamu?" tanya sang pirang bertubi-tubi, memandang sang terkasih bingung dan sedikit kesal karena Sasuke seakan-akan mengusirnya, ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke memberi kode mata kepada ketiga orang di belakang, dan seakan mengerti maksud kode tersebut, Sakura segera menggendong Menma dan membawa bayi tersebut ke dalam kamar, di ikuti Ino yang membawa kado-kado milik Menma. Sedangkan Kiba tanpa banyak bicara segera keluar dari rumah.

Menyisahkan mereka berdua di ruang keluarga ini dengan suasana yang memanas.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Cepat katakan kepadaku!" sentaknya. Perasaannya entah mengapa terasa tidak enak, ia sudah bersabar dan menunggu saat ini. Sikap Sasuke terasa sangat aneh sejak kemarin, ia penasaran apa yang membuat Sasuke bersikap seakan-akan mereka baru saja mengenal seperti dahulu.

"Setelah ini... Kau boleh membenciku... Kau juga boleh..." Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah, mata hitamnya menolak memandang safir indah yang tengah memandangnya tegas, "...Memutuskanku juga."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Sasuke," Naruto lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahinya, "Untuk apa aku memutuskanmu? Aku masih mencintaimu dan selalu mencintaimu apapun perbuatan-"

"Jepang menyerang Pearl Harbour saat ini!" sela Sasuke cepat dan keras, "Pangkalanmu hancur! Tentara AL mu gugur! Kau masih mencintaiku hah?! Dengarkan aku Naruto! Pangkalanmu hancur!"

DEG!

Kedua mata Naruto melebar, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Ia sangat terkejut dan membuatnya reflek memundurkan langkahnya.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanyanya shock, "Kenapa kalian melakukannya hah?!" sentaknya keras. Ia memukul tembok di samping kepala Sasuke, memojokkan sang Uchiha di antara tembok dan juga badannya.

"Kenapa kau bodoh Naruto! Sejak awal hubungan kedua negara kita sudah tidak baik! Kasus embargo minyak dan lain-lainnya! Jepang hanya ingin memperluas kekuasaannya dan kalian lah penghalangnya!" jawab Sasuke keras, wajahnya tersirat kemarahan, walaupun begitu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Seharusnya ia sudah siap.

Siap menerima kemarahan Naruto.

Tetapi kenapa... Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Sasuke... Aku selalu pergi ke Jepang, dengan bantuan teman-temanku di Pearl Harbour, mereka tahu jika aku sudah menikah dengan orang Jepang dan mempunyai anak. Mereka sangat baik kepadaku dan mendukung diriku..." Naruto melepas kekangannya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, "Kau pasti tahu itu kan? Kenapa kau menyetujuinya? Kau bisa menolaknya!"

"Kenapa aku harus menolak keputusan ini untuk kepentinganku pribadi! Kau lupa jika aku lebih mencintai Jepang dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini! Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan selamakan kawan-kawanmu yang masih bisa di selamatkan!" teriak Sasuke sesak. Ia tengah berbohong, ia memang mencintai Jepang, tetapi ia juga mencintai Naruto, sangat mencintainya.

"Kau kejam! Kalian kejam! Brengsek!"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Aku memang kejam!"

"Heh..." Naruto terkekeh kecil seraya memandang Sasuke tajam, "Jika memang itu maumu Sasuke, aku tidak akan lagi berperan sebagai Uzumaki Naruto suamimu! Aku akan menjadi tentara Amerika Serikat yang saat ini berada di wilayah musuh!" ia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berniat keluar dari rumah, berniat mendatangi markas yang berada di Osaka dan melakukan hal yang gila sebagai pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Ia memang tidak bisa menyakiti Sasuke, tetapi ia bisa melakukannya kepada aparat yang lain.

Marah, kesal, sedih, bingung,bercampur menjadi satu. Pikirannya mendadak kosong.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuknya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Menma, anak kandungnya. Ia memiliki rencana hebat untuk menghabiskan masa liburnya dengan Menma dan juga Sasuke sejak dahulu.

Tetapi kenapa semua rencananya harus hancur karena permasalahan negara?!

DOR!

Sebuah timah panas melesat melewatinya dan langsung tertancap di dinding rumah, membuat sedikit keretakan pada dinding tersebut.

Naruto tertegun melihatnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat Sasuke tengah menodongkan senapan ke arah kepalanya.

Raut wajahnya sangat sangatlah dingin. Sosok di hadapannya ini benar-benar menganggapnya musuh.

Dia benar-benar serius.

"Jika kau bergerak selangkah saja, kau akan kubunuh! Aku ditugaskan menjaga wilayah Osaka dari pihak musuh! Aku akan membunuhmu!" ujar Sasuke tegas, kedua manik hitamnya memandang Naruto dingin.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto sangat tahu sekali jika ada keraguan dan ketakutan yang terlihat di mata hitam sang Uchiha. Seharusnya ia sadar, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya mendukung rencana penghancuran itu, ia hanya tidak bisa berkata tidak.

"Kau lebih baik pulang..." ujar sang Uchiha kembali, "Aku sudah menyuruh Kiba menyediakan transportasi untuk kepulanganmu, langsung ke Amerika. Jika kau ingin membalas serangan itu, kau harus pikirkan baik-baik atau jika kau nekat melakukannya sekarang, aku akan membunuhmu."

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tangan tan nya menyentuh pelan pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang membawa senapan dan mengambil senapan tersebut dari tangan Sasuke, lalu membuangnya.

Tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke tembok dan mencium bibir kemerahan itu kasar, mendorong pundak Sasuke dan semakin memajukan badannya, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Nar-ummm..!" ia hanya membiarkan Sasuke menghirup udara selama tiga detik sebelum kembali memperangkap bibir yang mulai bengkak tersebut.

Tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang terpejam, ia hanya bisa merangkul pundak Sasuke erat dan terus membungkam bibir kenyal tersebut tanpa jeda.

Karena belum tentu ia bisa mencium dan memeluk sang terkasih setelah ini semua selesai.

Perasaan sama yang juga melanda hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke, yang menerima sentuhan kasar penuh kepiluan ini dengan terbuka. Membiarkan Naruto melakukannya dengan sesuka hatinya.

Ciuman yang berlangsung lima belas menit ini terlepas, tidak ada suara helaan nafas yang terdengar, sangat hening sekali.

"Ingat Sasuke..." suara berat Naruto kembali terdengar dan membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengarnya, "Aku tidak akan pernah memutuskanmu, yang bermasalah di sini adalah kedua negara kita, bukan kita berdua. Walaupun aku tidak bisa mendatangimu seperti biasanya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, mencintai Menma juga." Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri tegap di hadapan Sasuke..

Seraya tersenyum lebar, "Aku akan langsung datang ke Jepang jika perang ini telah usai, tidak peduli 10 atau 20 tahun, aku akan mendatangimu dan juga Menma. Jadi... Berjanjilah..."

 _Untuk Menungguku..._

Sasuke memandang kepergian kapal, yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto naiki, dengan hampa. Sebelum kepergiannya, Naruto sempat mengalungkan kalung liontin bertuliskan nama mereka berdua – Karena biaya foto terlalu mahal – sebagai hadiah perpisahan, yang sementara ini.

Ia menyentuh liontin di leher putihnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan pelabuhan, berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan Naruto yang tengah menyamar sebagai pedagang negara Asia. Naruto akan memberikan sinyal kepada tentara AS yang berjaga di sekitar Samudra Pasifik untuk menjemputnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, tidak kaget lagi jika ia mendengar suara tangisan Menma, yang kebingungan karena tidak melihat Daddynya lagi. Ia pun menggendong Menma dalam diam dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Ia kunci pintu kamarnya, setelah itu tubuhnya pun goyah dan jatuh terduduk dengan Menma di gendongannya. Ia memeluk sang anak erat seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Maafkan Chici Menma..." ujarnya serak, ia mengelus rambut hitam milik Menma, berusaha menenangkan sang anak yang masih terus menangis mencari keberadaan Daddynya, "Maafkan aku..."

 _Karena kau juga harus menunggu... Sama sepertiku._

 _._

 _._

 _ **7 Desember 1945 : Jepang menyerang Pelabuhan Pearl Harbour milik Amerika Serikat di Hawaii.**_

 _ **8 Desember 1945 : Amerika Serikat menyatakan perang terhadap Jepang, dan ikut terjun dalam Perang Dunia kedua.**_

.

.

.

.

 **Semua yang di takutkan pun terjadi.**

 **kami saling bermusuhan.**

 **Kenapa?**

 **Kenapa kami harus menjadi musuh?**

 **Kenapa kami tidak menjadi sekutu saja?**

 **Apa dunia tidak merestui hubungan kami?**

 **Kenapa semua harus terasa begitu sulit...**

.

.

.

.

 **Osaka, Japan, September 1942.**

"Salah satu jendral telah di tugaskan untuk memimpin kampanye Asia. Jadi aku ingin kau membantu para Jendral dalam memerintah negara kekuasaan kita."

"Maaf, saya menolaknya."

"Kenapa?"

"Biarkan saya menjaga Jepang, saya menolak di tugaskan ke luar negeri. Masih banyak Tentara yang bisa melakukannya. Lagi pula saya hanya seorang Kolonel."

"Aku akan menaikkan pangkatmu dan menjadikanmu seorang Brigadir Jendral jika itu keinginanmu."

"Maaf, saya menolaknya."

"Tumben sekali kau membangkang Kolonel Uchiha!"

"Maafkan saya."

"Hah! Ya sudahlah, karena ini pertama kalinya kau menolak tugas, aku akan mengampunimu. Tetapi jika tugas yang kedua ini kau masih menolaknya, kau harus menambak kepalamu sendiri."

"Saya mengerti."

"Aku pindahkan tugasmu dari Osaka ke Nagasaki, kau tahu jika itu salah satu kota penting yang tak terlihat ke permukaan. Pimpin semua pasukan di Nagasaki!"

"Baik!"

.

Sasuke keluar dari ruang pertemuan dengan wajah datar, namun perasaannya sangatlah lega. Setelah bersihtegang dengan Jendral Besar Angkatan Darat Jepang, ia bisa keluar dari ruangan itu dengan selamat.

Ia tahu dengan menolak misi penguasaan negara Asia itu, kenaikan pangkatnya kembali tertunda. Tidak masalah untuknya, lagi pula ia masih terlalu muda menerima jabatan Brigadir Jendral, masih banyak para Kolonel yang sudah berpengalaman yang pantas mendapat gelar tersebut.

Setelah ini ia akan bersiap-siap untuk pemindahan tugas, ia akan berbincang sebentar dengan seorang Tentara yang di percaya untuk menjaga wilayah Osaka, dan mengurus kepindahannya.

"Kau di pindahkan ke Nagasaki?" tanya Kiba terkejut, rasa-rasanya sangat mendadak sekali. "Bagaimana dengan bawahanmu, termasuk aku di Osaka? Apakah mereka akan ikut denganmu?"

Sasuke yang tengah memberesi pakaian Menma dan juga dirinya sendiri, hanya melirik Kiba sekilas sebelum melakukan kegiatannya kembali, "Aku sudah sepakat dengan Kolonel yang akan menjaga Osaka, jika aku bisa memilih lima tentara terbaik untuk aku bawa ke Nagasaki. Mungkin menjadi empat jika kau mau ikut denganku."

"Bagus! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Melihat Menma setelah bertempur sedikit bisa mengobatiku hahahaha!" seru Kiba senang, "Tetapi, bagaimana bisa kau di pindah tugaskan secara mendadak begini?"

"Karena aku menolak menjadi Komandan perluasan kekuasaan Jepang. Aku tidak akan keluar dari Jepang."

"Kenapa kau menolaknya? Bukankah ini kesempatanmu untuk melihat dunia yang lebih luas?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Buhhh..." dengus Kiba, kumat lagi deh sifat bukan-urusanmu-ala-Uchiha-Sasuke. Atau memang dianya saja yang terlalu Kepo?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Ino? Apakah kau juga mengajak mere-"

"Tentu saja kami ikut!" sebuah suara yang datang dari arah depan, menyela ucapan Kiba.

"Kalau tidak, memangnya siapa yang akan merawat Menma jika Sasuke-kun bertugas hah?"

"Ya... ya... Aku kan cuma bertanya..."

Menma yang berada di gendongan Sakura pun meminta turun dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengemasi barangnya, bayi berumur 2,5 tahun itu memandang sang Chici bingung.

"Mau.. mana..?" tanyanya terpatah-patah, karena ia juga masih dalam proses belajar berbicara.

"Pindah ke rumah baru." Jawab Sasuke singkat, kedua kelereng hitamnya memandang Menma yang masih bingung, "Menma dan Chici, tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi."

"Ji-Chan ma Ba-Chan ikut?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita semua akan pindah nanti malam. Kalau Menma ingin membawa mainan Menma, Menma pilih yang paling Menma ingin bawa ya. Nanti kebanyakan." Ujarnya.

Menma pun menundukan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Menma tidak mau membawa mainan?"

"Menma di cini aja."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa?"

Mata biru Menma pun berkaca-kaca, dengan pelan ia melihat wajah kebingungan Sasuke, "Menma tunggu Daddy pulang." Ujarnya memelas.

Sanggup membuat Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataan polos penuh kerinduan tersebut. Kegiatannya pun mendadak terhenti, mata hitamnya pun memandang kosong tas-tas yang sudah terisi penuh dengan pakaiannya.

Naruto...

Tangan putihnya mencengkram erat baju yang akan ia masukkan kembali ke dalam tas.

Dia tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat.

Dia tidak akan pulang sebelum perang ini selesai.

Dia adalah musuh kita saat ini.

Dia tidak akan pulang sebelum dunia ini damai.

Ingin sekali ia meneriakkan kata-kata itu kepada Menma, agar bayi itu tahu betapa ia sangat tersiksa dengan kenyataan itu.

Menunggu? Menunggu sampai kapan? Bagaimana jika ia gugur? Bagaimana jika ia mati terkena serangannya? Hei, ia tidak mau naif dengan kenyataan jika persenjataan milik Jepang kalah jauh dengan milik Amerika Serikat.

Walaupun ia memiliki pangkat lebih tinggi dari Naruto sekalipun, lelaki pirang itu pasti sudah terbiasa memegang senjata yang lebih canggih darinya.

Jadi... Mau sampai kapan ia menunggu?

"Menma..." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya yang sesak, ia pun merendahkan tubuhnya menjadi setara dengan tubuh mungil Menma. Telapak tangannya pun mengelus rambut hitam Menma yang selalu ia rawat kelembutannya, "Chici sudah mengatakan kepada Daddy jika kita akan pindah, jadi Daddy tidak akan pulang ke sini lagi, tetapi ke rumah kita yang baru." Jelasnya seraya tersenyum, ia pun mengusap pipi Menma yang basah.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Daddy akan senang melihat Menma yang senang dengan rumah barunya."

Menma yang mendengar itu pun lantas tersenyum lebar, dengan semangat ia pun berlari menuju rak mainannya dan mulai memilih mainan yang akan ia bawa, "Menma bawa mainan!"

Lagi-lagi...

Ia harus berbohong kepada Menma.

Tak apalah, Menma tidak boleh tahu masalah perang ini sampai ia mengerti dengan sendirinya di kemudian hari.

Mata hitamnya pun melihat ketiga orang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang tak tertebak, Sasuke pun mendengus melihatnya, "Kita akan berangkat jam tujuh malam. Kalau mau ikut, cepat bersiap-siap."

.

.

.

.

.

Pertempuran demi pertempuran berlangsung sejak deklarasi perang itu di kumandangkan.

Korban jiwa semakin banyak yang berjatuhan, entah dari pihak militer maupun sipil yang tidak sengaja terkena serangan tersebut.

Berita buruk bagi Jepang terjadi pada Tahun 1943.

Italia, menyerah kepada Sekutu.

Membuat kekalahan Sentral mulai terlihat kepermukaan.

Kabarnya juga membuat Jerman memutuskan untuk menyerang Italia setelah negara Roma tersebut menyatakan perang kepadanya.

Kacau.

Puncaknya terjadi pada tahun 1945.

Dimana pihak Amerika Serikat mulai menjatuhkan rudal-rudal kecil ke tempat penduduk yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang perang ini.

Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang jika Jepang kalah persenjataan?

Warga Jepang pun mulai mengalami krisis makan, mendapatkan bahan makanan saja harus menukarkan dengan barang yang lain, tidak ada uang, yang ada hanyalah sebuah penderitaan yang tiada henti.

Wilayah yang menjadi jajahan Jepang pun hanya menyediakan sumber daya untuk para tentara yang berperang di luar negeri, tidak hanya warga Jepang sendiri yang menderita, warga jajahan Jepang pun sama menderitanya dengan mereka.

Perang hanya membawa penderitaan.

Menang atau kalah sekalipun, sudah terlalu banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan.

Tidak ada gunanya...

Tidak ada gunanya.

Berita mendadak muncul di bulan Mei 1945.

Berita yang membuat Jepang merasa ini adalah akhir dari semuanya.

Jerman menyerah kepada Sekutu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nagasaki, Japan, 1945.**

 _Januari 1945, Tokyo di bom._

 _Februari 1945, Tokyo kembali di bom, begitu juga dengan Yokohama._

 _Maret 1945, Nagoya di bom._

 _Tokyo kembali di bom._

 _Mei 1945, Nagoya kembali di bom._

 _Juni 1945, Osaka di bom besar-besaran._

Walaupun hanya bom-bom kecil, namuan tetap saja bom tersebut menimbulkan kerusakan yang cukup parah.

Sasuke mengerang kesal mendengar berita tersebut, ia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamar, setelah itu ia pun keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat keadaan rumah yang sudah ia diami selama tiga tahun ini.

Nagasaki, juga selalu terkena bom. Bom yang tanpa ampun mengenai para penduduk lokal, daerah ini terlalu sepi karena para penduduk sudah ia ungsikan ke tempat yang aman setiap peringatan akan jatuhnya bom berkumandang. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, Ino, dan juga anaknya Menma, yang kini telah berumur 6 Tahun.

Sedikitnya, anak itu sudah paham akan kondisi negaranya. Ia tidak bisa bertingkah polos lagi ketika saat memandang langit, hujan bom lah yang selalu kau lihat setiap harinya.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, ia akan mengunjungi Menma dan membawanya pulang, situasi cukup aman untuk saat ini, lagi pula tempat pengungsian cukup dekat dari tempat tinggalnya.

Mata hitamnya pun melihat langit yang jarang sekali cerah seperti ini, sorot matanya pun menyendu, mengingat betapa tidak manusiawinya pesawat-pesawat dengan gambar bintang itu menjatuhkan bomnya.

Penduduk tidak salah, politik Jepanglah yang salah.

Bagaimana ia harus menghentikan ini?

' _Apa kau akan terus melancarkan serangan udara ini hingga kami semua mati, Naruto?'_

Ia pun menghela nafasnya, pemikiran itu kembali menghantuinya saat melihat pesawat asing yang selalu menjatuhkan bom-bom di daerahnya. Terus melakukan serangan tanpa henti hingga membuatnya kewalahan.

Naruto turut adil dalam serangan ini.

Dia seorang Mayor Angkatan Udara AS.

Bisa saja... Dia sendirlah yang mengebom wilayah penting di Jepang.

Memikirkan hal itu kadang membuatnya menangis dalam diam saat malam hari.

Ia tidak bisa melindungi Menma terus menerus, dan juga tempat ini sudah tidak aman lagi untuk Menma.

Ia juga tidak ingin Menma harus tewas karena Daddy yang sangat dia sayangi.

Hanya ada satu jalan.

Menma harus pergi dari Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Washington D.C, United States, August 1945.**

Naruto memandang foto hitam putih usang dengan sendu, terkadang ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat kenangannya dengan sosok di foto, tak lama ia pun kembali memasang wajah sedih.

Bicara soal foto, satu kali potret saja harganya bisa sangat mahal, apalagi mendapatkan hasil cetakannya, Naruto bahkan merelakan gaji satu bulannya hanya untuk satu foto.

Foto dirinya dan juga Sasuke, tak lupa Menma yang masih bayi di gendongan sang Chici.

Jika tidak ada foto ini, bagaimana ia bisa menyalurkan rasa rindunya kepada mereka berdua?

Sudah 4 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, ia juga tidak bisa lagi mengirim surat kepada Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar telah _lost contact._

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini?

Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?

Tak pernah ia berhenti untuk berdoa saat pasukan Angkatan Udaranya mulai melancarkan serangan dan menjatuhkan berbagai bom ke rumah penduduk. Sebenarnya ia tidak setuju dengan ide itu, bagaimanapun juga para penduduk tidak bersalah, tetapi keputusan atasannya tidak bisa di bantah dan ia hanya bisa menjalankannya.

Bom-bom itu juga di jatuhkan di Osaka, tempat tinggal keluarga kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur mengingat hari itu, entah bagaimana keadaan mereka saat ini.

'Kau harus baik-baik saja Sasuke... Kau pasti baik-baik saja...' batinnya seraya mencium lembut foto tersebut.

Ia sangat merindukannya...

"Naruto." Ia pun meletakkan foto hitam putih tersebut di atas mejanya, mata birunya pun memandang rekannya yang memiliki jabatan yang sama dengannya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya malas.

Lelaki berambut hitam seperti nanas itu berjalan mendekat, " memanggilmu."

"Katakan kepadanya jika aku menolak turun tangan untuk menghancurkan Jepang." Balas Naruto seraya berjalan menjauhi Shikamaru. Ia memang berniat untuk melarikan diri, mendengar perintah terus menerus dari Kakashi membuatnya merasa telah menghancurkan Sasuke berkali-kali.

Ia memang siap jika harus membantu Kakashi atau Shikamaru merancang strategi untuk membombardir Jepang, apalagi ia sendiri cukup hapal dengan wilayah negara tersebut. Tetapi ia selalu menolak jika harus turun tangan atau terjun langsung untuk pengeboman.

Seperti tidak ada tentara yang lain saja.

"Aku juga akan ikut, Mister akan membahas sesuatu yang penting untuk kelanjutan perang ini." ujar Shikamaru tenang, "Ini semua telah menjadi resikomu Naruto, bukankah Mr. Hatake pernah memintamu untuk menceraikan lelaki Jepang itu? Pada akhirnya kau kesulitan seperti sekarang ini kan?"

"Diam kau."

"Lagi pula, Jepang sendiri yang mengibarkan bendera perang kepada kita, dan kekasih abadi mu itu juga telah mengetahui rencana busuk negaranya. Dia duluan lah yang mengkhianatimu, untuk apa kau mempertahankan hubungan ini?"

"Diam brengsek!" Naruto menarik kerah seragam Shikamaru dan mencengkramnya kesal, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasuke! Dan jika memang ia mengkhianatiku dan sejahat yang kau pikirkan! Aku tidak bisa kembali ke sini dengan selamat!"

"Okay... Okay... Aku hanya bercanda..." Shikamaru pun mencoba menenangkan Naruto, lelaki di hadapannya ini sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah. "Tetapi aku akan terus mengomporimu hingga kau mau menghampiri Mr. Hatake." Ujarnya lagi.

Naruto berdecak kesal, ia pun melepas cengkramannya dengan kasar dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Shikamaru yang tahu kemana tujuan Naruto saat ini hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ruangan milik Kakashi tidak terlalu jauh dari kamar Naruto, jadi hanya beberapa menit saja mereka sudah sampai. Naruto langsung saja memasuki ruangan Kakashi tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, ia sudah terlanjur kesal.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya langsung.

"Akhirnya kau berhasil membawanya ke sini Shikamaru."

"Dengan saran anda tentunya."

Ohhh... Jadi tadi adalah akal-akalan mereka berdua ya? Sialan.

"Naruto." Sebagai seorang tentara Angkatan Udara berpangkat tinggi, Kakashi pun mulai memasang wajah serius dan memandang Naruto tegas, "Aku ingin kau memimpin operasi ini, operasi yang menentukan akhir dari perang yang panjang ini."

"Jika aku menolak?"

"Kau tidak bisa berkata tidak, atau aku akan mendakwamu sebagai tentara pengkhianat."

"Tidak masalah, aku berjuang untuk negaraku, bukan untuk pemerintah." Balas Naruto malas. Ia merasa Kakashi sengaja memberikan misi ini kepadanya, ia merasa tidak keberatan jika harus menjadi tentara biasa yang hanya bekerja di sekitar negaranya. Ia juga meminta untuk di jadikan pilot pesawat pembawa bantuan untuk negara Eropa, tetapi Kakasih menolaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Jepang.

Dasar, nggak peka sama sekali.

Membuatnya kesal saja.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Jangan main-main denganku." Ujar Kakashi datar, namun nadanya lebih menguat dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Apa sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk menjatuhkan bom di rumahku sendiri hah?"

"Sekutu telah melakukan Proyek Manhattan, kau tahu apa itu? Proyek untuk melaksanakan pengujian bom atom di gurun New Mexico, dan aku ingin kau menjadi pemimpin peluncuran bom atom pertama buatan kita." Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Naruto, Kakashi mulai menjelaskan misi penting ini.

Naruto memandangnya tak percaya, "A-Apa? Maksudmu bom itu-"

"Ya... Aku dan petinggi Tentara lainnya sudah mendiskusikan tentang hal ini dan aku hanya menyampaikan poin pentingnya kepadamu. Agustus nanti, peluncuran _Little Boy_ dan _Fat Man_ akan di lakukan untuk menaklukan Jepang."

Gila...

Lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar gila...

"Target pertama harus kau luncurkan ke Hiroshima, tempat markas militer Jepang dan pelabuhan besar di Jepang. Lumpuhkan kota itu!"

Brengsek...

Lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar brengsek...

"Keputusan selanjutnya akan aku sampikan kepadamu menyusul. Sekarang cepat kau pimpin pasukanmu dan lakukan serangan!"

..

..

..

..

" _ **Aku akan melakukannya."**_

" _ **Tetapi setelah itu... Aku akan keluar dari dunia kemiliteran."**_

..

..

..

..

..

Sebuah bom.

Bom yang lebih besar dari bom yang selalu berjatuhan setiap harinya.

Jatuh, meluncur membelah awan.

Jatuh, mengenai para penduduk yang tidak berfirasat apapun tentang hal ini.

DUARRRRRRRRRR!

Ledakan yang sangat besar, mereka yang mencoba bersembunyi pun tak bisa berbuat apapun selain rasa perih yang teramat sangat.

Ledakan yang menimbulkan guncangan yang maha dahsyat.

Apakah ini kiamat?

Mengapa hanya negara kami yang merasakannya?

..dan pada akhirnya..

Membinasakan semua penduduk dalam sekejap.

.

.

.

 **6 Agustus 1945 : Hiroshima di bom atom oleh Amerika Serikat.**

.

.

.

 **Nagasaki, Japan, August 1945.**

Uchiha Sasuke berlari dengan kencang menuju ke rumahnya, sebuah goncangan yang sangat besar terasa dari markasnya di Nagasaki dan sontak membuatnya keluar dan berlari membabi buta.

Bagaikan sebuah gempa, barang-barang di dalam rumahnya saling berjatuhan dan pecah. Panik, ia pun segera mencari Menma ke kamarnya. Anak itu sedang sendirian di rumah, Sakura dan Ino sibuk mengatasi para penduduk yang mulai terserang penyakit dan juga Kiba yang sama bertugasnya dengan dia.

"Menma!" panggilnya berkali-kali, ia cari sang anak di seluruh kamar, "Menmaa! Kau ada dimana?!"

"Chici!" jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia pun segera berlari menuju ke dapur yang terhubung dengan ruang makan dan melihat Menma tengah bersembunyi di bawah meja Kotatsu.

Saat merasakan guncangan kembali, Sasuke segera menarik Menma dari bawah Kotatsu dan membawanya keluar dari rumah. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak lalu merendahkan dirinya di depan Menma, menghadapkan punggungnya, "Cepat naik!"

"Ta-Tapi Chici..."

"Sudahlah cepat naik! Aku tahu kakimu terluka!" perintah Sasuke. Setelah merasakan seluruh beban Menma tertumpu pada punggungnya, ia pun segera menegakkan badannya dan berlari membawa Menma ke tempat pengungsian, sekalian untuk mengobati kakinya yang membiru.

Sebuah guncangan yang cukup besar melanda Nagasaki beberapa menit yang lalu, banyak orang yang mengatakan jika guncangan ini di sebabkan oleh gempa dan ada juga yang bilang karena sebuah bom.

Jika memang bom...

Bom apa yang mengenai Jepang saat ini?

Sasuke segera meletakkan tubuh Menma di atas kursi seraya memanggil beberapa perawat yang lewat, menyuruh mereka untuk segera mengobati kaki Menma. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Menma.

Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat, wajahnya mulai mengeras.

"Aku titip anakku di sini, tolong antarkan dia kepada Sakura atau pun Ino." Ujarnya kepada perawat yang mulai membalut kaki Menma yang terluka.

Sedangkan Menma sendiri menyerukan ketidaksetujuannya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa Chici harus pergi lagi? Bagaimana jika Chici terluka?" ujarnya.

"Hanya sebentar. Chici akan segera kembali." Balas Sasuke seraya mengelus rambut hitam milik Menma.

"Chici pembohong!" sentak Menma tiba-tiba, mata birunya memincing tajam, "Selalu saja sebentar! Tetapi kenyataannya Chici selalu meninggalkanku lama sekali! Mengunjungiku hanya sebentar lalu pergi lagi! Chici juga bohong soal kedatangan Daddy! Hingga aku hampir berumur 6 tahun Daddy juga tak kunjung datang!"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya sejenak, tak lama ia pun kembali ke raut datarnya. Seharusnya ia sadar, Menma tidak bisa lagi ia bohongi, ia seorang anak kecil yang pintar, yang mewarisi Gennya dan juga Gen pemberontak seperti Naruto.

Tapi ia juga tidak mau harus membongkar masalah berat ini kepada seorang anak kecil. Maka dari itu, ia harus selalu membohongi Menma.

"Terserah kau mau percaya denganku atau tidak Menma, Chici harus segera mencari tahu penyebab guncangan tadi, Nagasaki adalah wilayah Chici, Chici harap kau mengerti." Ujarnya pelan. Ia pun memandang sang perawat dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama ia pun segera pergi dari pengungsian, berjalan cepat keluar dari tempat menyesakkan tersebut dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Di depan markasnya, telah berdiri Kiba dan beberapa prajurit lainnya, mereka semua memasang wajah resah dan kesal, ada juga beberapa prajurit yang tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka.

Ada apa?

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Melihat dirinya yang menghampiri para prajurit itu, Kiba segera memimpin semuanya untuk memasang sikap sempurna dan memberi salam hormat kepadanya.

"Cepat laporkan apa yang terjadi hari ini!" perintahnya _to the point_.

Kiba pun maju dan dengan wajah yang sama, ia pun menyampaikan pesan dari pusat markas kemiliteran Jepang, "Beberapa menit yang lalu, ada laporan yang belum bisa di pastikan kebenarannya karena pihak Hiroshima tidak membalas pesan dari wilayah manapun. Sambungan mereka mati."

"Hiroshima dijatuhi bom yang berbeda dari biasanya, bom yang memiliki daya ledak yang sangat besar, dan juga-"

"Cukup!" sela Sasuke tiba-tiba, "Biar aku sendiri yang memastikannya, lebih baik kalian amankan daerah di seluruh Nagasaki, mengantipasi serangan udara dari musuh." Ujarnya seraya berjalan cepat memasuki markas, mengambil satu helai kertas dari buku miliknya dan menorehkan tulisan di atas kertas tersebut. Setelah itu ia pun lekas menghampiri burung elang yang sudah terlatih dan menaruh secarik kertas itu di sisi kaki burung tersebut.

Setelah membisikkan sesuatu, burung tersebut segera mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju ke tempat yang dituju.

Sasuke duduk tenang seraya menunggu kedatangan burung tersebut, ya jika burung itu akan datang dengan cepat, ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun terkejut dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Elang tersebut yang langsung mendarat dengan tidak sempurna, secarik kertas tadi masih ada di kakinya.

Ia pun segera memeriksa Elang yang ia kirim tadi dan terkejut melihat kondisi sang Elang yang mulai melemas dan tak lama mata tajam itu menutup. Elang ini belum mati, hanya tidak sadarkan diri.

Mungkin benar-benar akan mati jika Elang ini tetap memasuki... Wilayah yang ia perintahkan tadi.

Sasuke pun memasukkan Elang tersebut ke dalam sangkarnya setelah menyuntikkan obat, hal yang sudah sering ia lakukan jika Elang peliharaannya ini terluka dalam tugasnya.

Mata hitamnya pun memandang langit dari jendela, mendung namun tak lekas hujan, ada perubahan udara dan ia merasa sangat panas sekali, berbeda dengan kondisi langit yang sebenarnya.

Hiroshima benar-benar telah di bom dan burung Elang tadi terkena dampak radiasi yang di keluarkan bom yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Ia menolak untuk membayangkan, apa yang di rasakan penduduk kota tersebut saat terkena serangan mematikan tersebut.

Rasa-rasanya... Ini seperti sebuah pembalasan dendam.

Ia jadi percaya jika sebuah balasan akan lebih menyakitkan dari pada sebelumnya.

Kepalanya pun ia tundukkan seraya memejamkan kedua matanya, mendoakan warga Hiroshima dan juga petinggi-petingginya yang memang banyak bekerja di Hiroshima, kota itu kan markas besar militer Jepang.

Semuanya menjadi lumpuh jika pusatnya saja sudah hancur.

Apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang?

Bertempur pun tidak ada gunanya, percuma, tanpa kata-kata pun Jepang sudah kalah saat ini.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Keesokan harinya, berita soal bom itu benar-benar di nyatakan kebenarannya dan seluruh tentara dan warga di larang keras menginjakkan kakinya ke Hiroshima, warga-warga di sekitar kota tersebut telah di ungsikan.

Walaupun begitu, penduduk dan tentara yang berhasil hidup, merasa kehidupan mereka semakin menderita.

Berbagai penyakit mematikan menyerang mereka, juga luka bakar yang sangat menyiksa mereka.

Pihak Sekutu pun sudah menyerukan kepada Jepang untuk segera menyerah.

Jepang sudah kalah.

Kalah...

Banyak tentara yang melakukan harakiri dari pada menyatakan kalah kepada Amerika. Jiwa nasionalis mereka yang sangat tinggilah yang membuat mereka tak mau mengaku kalah dari pihak Sekutu.

Sayangnya, Sasuke menolak melakukan bunuh diri seperti itu.

Ia memang merasa sangat kesal dan menolak harus menyerah kepada Sekutu, tetapi ia juga tidak mau harus melakukan Harakiri. Ia juga tidak mencegah para anak buahnya yang melakukan hal itu, itu adalah hak mereka.

Malam harinya, satu hari setelah hancurnya sebuah kota oleh sebuah bom, Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri, yang tengah tertutup erat. Kata Sakura, Menma sejak kemarin menolak untuk keluar dari kamar dan juga belum memakan apapun. Anak kecil itu pasti kecewa karena ia membohonginya lagi.

"Menma..." ujarnya lelah, rasa-rasanya tubuhnya sangat lemas sekali, ia juga baru saja membakar Elang yang pada akhirnya mati tersebut, mencegah Elang tersebut menularkan penyakitnya. Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang ia lakukan hari ini, lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Chici sudah pulang, maaf tidak menepati janji yang Chici buat sendiri. Chici mohon keluarlah sebentar dan makan, kau belum makan apapun sejak kemarin kan?" lanjutnya.

Menma tidak membalas perkataannya dan Sasuke sendiri menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendobrak pintu yang terkunci tersebut. Ia ingin Menma mengerti dengan kepala dingin.

Ia pun menghela nafasnya, setelah semua peristiwa yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini, ia sangat yakin akan mengatakan hal ini.

"Jika sampai tahun depan Naruto tidak kunjung datang menemuimu, kau bisa membenci Chici. Chici memang selalu berbohong kepadamu, tapi kali Chici tidak akan berbohong lagi." Ujar Sasuke, sorot matanya penuh dengan keyakinan. "Tetapi Chici tidak berjanji untuk selalu menemanimu saat ini, negara kita benar-benar kacau, kau tahu sendiri kan apa pekerjaanku?"

Tangan pucatnya pun kembali mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri, ia hanya ingin Menma segera keluar dan makan, itu saja. Sakit adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia dengar di situasi kacau ini.

Menma hanya merindukan Naruto, dan ia sangat memakluminya.

Pintu geser itu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Menma dengan mata memerah, tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemas sekali, mungkin saja sosok kecilnya akan terjatuh jika saja Sasuke tidak segera menangkapnya dan menggendongnya, ia letakkan dengan perlahan sang anak di atas kasur dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

Di rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua dan beberapa anjing yang masih hidup, sebelumnya Sasuke juga sudah membuatkan bubur untuk Menma, jadi ia hanya perlu memanaskannya dan langsung memberikan bubur tersebut kepada sang anak.

Seperti saat kecil dulu, Sasuke mulai menyuapi Menma dengan perlahan, sesekali jemarinya mengusap pipi gembul Menma yang basah oleh air matanya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis terus, memangnya enak ya minum air matanya sendiri," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum, mencoba untuk bercanda untuk menghapus suasana yang cukup menegangkan ini.

Menma pun menghapus air matanya sendiri seraya tersenyum lebar, "Menma nggak menangis kok! Cuma kelilipan hahahahaha." Ujarnya dengan perasaan yang lebih bahagia.

Senyum lebar itu...

Benar-benar membuat perasaan rindunya semakin bertambah.

Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Naruto.

Jepang sudah kalah.

Perang seharusnya sudah berakhir.

Ia pun merasa bersalah harus menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di tengah kenyataan jika negaranya kalah dalam perang.

Pada akhirnya perasaan terhadap sesama manusia, mengalahkan perasaan cintanya kepada Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Washington D.C, United States, August 8** **th** **1945.**

Satu jam setelah pengeboman Hiroshima, Naruto segera beranjak menuju pesawat tempurnya dan kembali ke negera asalnya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan ingin segera bersantai di rumah pribadinya.

Entah bisa bersantai atau tidak, ia bahkan tidak bisa membaringkan tubuhnya, pikirannya penuh dengan kekalutan, memikirkan nasip orang yang dicintainya di negeri seberang.

Tanpa mendengar laporan pun Naruto tahu jika bom atom yang ia perintahkan kepada anak buahnya untuk di jatuhkan itu langsung memakan banyak korban jiwa, ia saja sempat merasa guncangan dari Filipina sebagai dampak dari bom pertama dan paling mengerikan itu.

Dan saat ini, ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menonjok wajah menyebalkan bermasker yang kembali memerintahnya untuk melakukan hal yang serupa.

"Tidak seharusnya kau kembali sekarang Naruto, karena aku memerintahkanmu lagi untuk menjatuhkan _Fat Man_." Ujar Kakashi datar, tidak berperasaan, sanggup membuat Naruto menggebrak mejanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan dengan para tetinggi itu hah?! Berapa banyak korban yang jatuh kemarin itu hah?! Tanpa bom lagi Jepang sudah kalah! Kau ingin menyiksa mereka hah?!"

"Hal itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan apa yang sudah Jepang lakukan kepada kita dan negara lain. Negara itu belum menyatakan menyerah, lagi pula ini perintah langsung dari Mr. President. Kita tidak bisa berkata apapun."

"Berikan misi itu kepada orang lain, aku menolak." Jika memang itu yang negaranya putuskan, maka ia pun tidak bisa berkata tidak lagi. Namun ia tidak mau ikut campur dengan pengeboman tersebut, seharusnya Kakashi mengerti, ia tidak hanya mengkhawatirkan Sasuke atau pun Menma, ia juga mengkhawatirkan seluruh penduduk Jepang yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perang ini.

Lagi pula, ia juga belum menemui kerabat yang tidak sempat ia temui, kenapa Kakashi tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya?!

"Aku hanya ingin kau membuktikan keloyalitasanmu kepada negara ini Naruto. Kau benar-benar sudah terpengaruh oleh Jepang, bagaimana jika para Jendral lainnya mengetahui hal itu? Kau bisa dibunuh saat ini juga." Ujar Kakashi seraya menghela nafasnya, "Mereka curiga jika kau akan berkhianat, maka dari itu aku memberikanmu misi ini untuk membungkam mulut mereka. Sesuai perkataanmu sebelumnya, kau boleh keluar dari kemiliteran setelah perang ini selesai."

Para pemerintah lagi...

Bukankah sudah pernah ia bilang jika ia tidak mau menuruti perkataan mereka!

Jika memang negara ini seorang manusia, mana mungkin negaranya ini tega menghancurkan negara yang sudah kalah? Pengecut sekali!

Tetapi, ia hanya seorang tentara berpangkat rendah, lebih rendah dari pada mereka. Ia tidak bisa berkata tidak dengan keputusan mereka.

"Kalau bisa, kau sendiri yang melakukan pengeboman."

"Jangan membuatku menolak misi ini Kakashi."

"Okay... Jadi kau mau memimpin misi kedua ini kan?"

"Ya."

"Bagus, kemarilah, aku akan memberikan detail informasi kepadamu dan setelah ini cepat terbang menuju ke Filipina. Bom itu masih ada di sana."

.

.

.

.

.

Aku harap kau baik-baik saja Sasuke...

Aku mencintaimu...

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nagasaki, Japan, August 1945.**

Menyerahlah!

Menyerahlah!

Banyak sekali selebaran berbahasa inggris yang berserekan di sekitar rumah Sasuke, ia pun memungut salah satu kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

Ia bisa berbahasa inggris dan ia tahu arti dari selebaran yang di jatuhkan dari pesawat Amerika Serikat.

Negaranya benar-benar tidak aman lagi, bahkan pesawat yang menjatuhkan kertas-kertas ini saja bisa masuk dengan mudahnya.

Apakah mereka bodoh? Tanpa kertas ini pun Jepang akan menyerah, semua hanya membutuhkan proses saja.

Memangnya apa yang akan mereka lakukan lagi kepada Jepang?

Apa mereka akan-

Jantungnya entah mengapa berdegup dengan kencang, matanya kembali menerawang melihat langit.

Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun segera melesat menuju pangkalan laut militer Jepang, meminta sesuatu kepada kolonel yang berjaga di sana.

Menma harus segera pergi dari Jepang, negara ini masih belum sepenuhnya aman.

"Kalian bertiga, besok pagi pukul 6 berangkatlah ke Korea bersama dengan Menma. Ini perintah dariku." Ujarnya pada malam harinya kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Untuk apa kami semua ke Korea? Dan... Kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan namamu juga?" ujar Sakura tak mengerti, ia memiliki banyak pasien di sini dan ia akan menolak jika Sasuke memaksanya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ini adalah rencanaku, aku ingin membawa Menma pergi dari Jepang, negara kita tidak aman, aku curiga pihak sekutu akan melancarkan serangan kembali, tetapi aku tidak bisa ikut dengan Menma juga, harus ada yang menjaganya dan aku mempercayakannya kepada kalian bertiga." Jelas Sasuke seraya menundukan wajahnya, "Aku mohon, bawa Menma pergi dari sini. Jaga Menma untukku hingga perang ini selesai."

Selebaran itu benar-benar membuatnya takut.

Selebaran itu menyembunyikan sebuah arti dan ia takut jika apa yang ada dalam pikirannya akan menjadi kenyataan. Hingga saat ini pun Jepang tidak segera menyatakan kekalahannya. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdegup kencang sedari tadi.

"Aku sudah menghubungi pihak angkatan laut dan mereka akan berangkat menuju ke Korea besok pagi, tenang saja kalian akan di perlakukan baik oleh mereka." Ujarnya kembali.

"Apakah ini keputusan yang terbaik Sasuke? Bukankah menjauhkanmu dari Menma membuat kalian berdua tersiksa sendiri? Menma juga tidak akan mau pergi begitu saja." Ujar Kiba, walaupun ia memikirkan kemungkinan pihak sekutu akan menyerang mereka kembali, namun tidak ada dalam pikirannya untuk membawa Menma pergi dari Jepang.

"Menma... Sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto... Aku tidak ingin ia kembali terluka karena serangan dari pihak Amerika Serikat. Naruto juga akan sedih jika tahu hal ini. Maka dari itu, aku ingin memastikan Menma selamat dan bertemu dengan Naruto dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sudah berjanji dengan Menma dan aku tidak ingin membohonginya lagi."

Ketiga orang itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka juga segera berkemas untuk keperluan mereka di Korea sana, Sakura dan Ino juga sudah memberitahu pihak paramedis Nagasaki jika mereka akan di pindahkan untuk mengurus tentara yang terluka di Korea.

Sasuke sendiri kembali mengemasi semua pakaian Menma, dalam diam. Menma sudah tertidur, jadi anak kecil itu tidak mengetahui apapun tentang rencana sang Chici.

Setelah semuanya beres, Sasuke segera menata futonnya sendiri dan berbaring di sebelah Menma, mengelus dahi Menma dengan pelan seraya bersenandung lirih.

Desember nanti, Menma akan genap berumur 6 Tahun, ia akan segera bersekolah dan akan mengenal dunia lebih luas lagi. Ia tidak sabar mendengarkan Menma berceloteh tentang teman-temannya dan juga pelajaran yang ia dapatkan dari gurunya.

Menma harus tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar. Ia tidak akan memaksa Menma bekerja seperti dirinya, itu adalah Hak Menma untuk menentukan masa depannya sendiri.

Ah, ia juga tidak akan memaksa Menma soal kewarganegaraannya.

"Mungkin kehidupanku akan hampa jika aku benar-benar menegak Teh yang benar-benar herbal. Aku akan berterima kasih kepada kecerobohan Ino, jika tidak, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu Menma..." ujarnya seraya mencium puncak dahi sang anak.

Mungkin ia juga akan berterima kasih kepada Kiba, karena dialah yang membawa sang matahari kepadanya. Kehidupannya lebih berwarna semenjak Naruto datang.

Walaupun lelaki itu tidak akan selalu berada dalam genggamannya, entah mengapa perasaan aneh yang orang sebut dengan cinta itu selalu berada di dalam hatinya.

Ah... Tidak apa-apa.

Sebentar lagi, semuanya akan berakhir dan mereka bertiga akan kembali berkumpul. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya tak sabar lagi untuk melakukannya.

Ia pun terkikik kecil.

.

.

.

.

" _Minggir!"_

" _Hah?"_

" _Aku bilang minggir, aku mau duduk di sini!"_

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud! Kau bisa berbahasa inggris kan?"_

" _Mau sampai kapan orang sini berbaik hati kepadamu, orang asing? Jujur saja kami semua sebenarnya malas menggunakan bahasa inggris. Kau benar-benar tidak menghormati kami? Hah!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Sebentar saja, jangan pergi..."_

" _Aku tahu aku memang egois, aku berlaku seenaknya dengan menggantungmu terlalu lama. Tetapi... aku hanya..."_

" _Aku bisa mati kapan saja, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu dengan kehilangan cinta dengan begitu cepatnya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku juga tidak ingin jika pada akhirnya... kita harus bermusuhan demi negara kita. Aku... Aku... Sangat mencintaimu Naruto,"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Menma terbangun dan merasakan dirinya tengah berada dalam gendongan seseorang, ia pun mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya dan mata birunya pun dengan jelas melihat hamparan lautan.

Eh? Kok dia ada di sini sih?

Ia pun terlonjak kaget dan cukup membuat seseorang yang menggendongnya pun ikut-ikutan terkejut dengan tingkahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tubuhnya pun di turunkan dengan perlahan, ia pun mengerutkan dahinya melihat sebuah kapal besar di hadapannya.

"Kita mau kemana lagi Chici?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Sasuke pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok di hadapan Menma, "Menma dan juga Ba-Chan dan Ji-Chan akan pergi menunggu kedatangan Daddy di tempat lain. Di sini tidak aman." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kenapa Chici tidak ikut? Chici juga merindukan Daddy kan?" tanya Menma sekali lagi, "Jika Menma pergi, Chici juga harus ikut pergi! Menma tidak mau pergi tanpa Chici~"

"Menma... Chici akan menyusul Menma setelah perang ini selesai. Setelah ini semua selesai, Menma akan kembali bertemu dengan Daddy! Kita semua berkumpul kembali dan berpesta seperti dulu." Ujar Sasuke kembali meyakinkan Menma, ia pun melepas sebuah kalung yang menghiasi leher putihnya dan mengalungkan kalung pemberian Naruto tersebut ke leher Menma, "Pakai ini, ini kalung Chici pemberian dari Daddy, Menma harus menjaganya baik-baik."

Dengan perasaan sesak, Sasuke pun memeluk Menma erat, entah mengapa ia merasa ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Menma, aneh sekali, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan menyusahkan Ba-Chan dan juga Ji-Chan, makan yang teratur dan jangan pilih-pilih makanan, jangan tidur terlalu malam, bertemanlah dengan seseorang yang benar-benar Menma percaya dan temukan cinta sejatimu."

Ia pun melepas pelukannya, jemarinya menyentuh kedua pipi gembul Menma, "Kau akan segera menjadi lelaki dewasa yang keren, seperti Daddy mu. Pasti akan banyak wanita yang mengelilingimu..."

Sasuke merasa jika pembicaraan ini mulai melantur, tetapi entah mengapa ia masih belum puas hanya berkata seperti itu.

Padahal... Ia masih bisa menyampaikannya kepada Menma nanti bukan?

Ah, ia benar-benar membuang waktu.

"Intinya, kau harus selalu baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum, senyum tertulus yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada Menma dan juga lelaki yang di cintainya.

Menma pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Menma akan mengingat semua pesan Chici! Tetapi Chici harus janji ya! Menma akan merindukan Chici!" ujarnya.

Suara kapal terdengar begitu nyaring di telinganya, Sasuke pun segera menarik Menma dan menghampiri ketiga temannya yang sudah bersiap.

"Aku titipkan Menma kepada kalian, maaf jika aku banyak merepotkan kalian." Ujar Sasuke seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Kau ini... Memangnya permintaan maafmu itu cukup untuk membayar semuanya hahahaha!" ujar Kiba seraya memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, "Kami akan menjaga Menma, dan kau! Kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri!" serunya seraya tertawa. Di ikuti celotehan kedua wanita itu tentang kesehatan Sasuke.

Suara awak kapal pun membuyarkan obrolan singkat mereka, Sakura pun lekas menggandeng tangan Menma dan membawa anak kecil tersebut memasuki kapal, di ikuti dengan Ino di belakangnya.

"Chici! Jaa Naa...!" seru Menma seraya melambaikan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Sasuke pun ikut melambaikan tangannya, senyumnya masih belum hilang dari wajahnya. Setelah Menma tidak memperhatikannya lagi, ia pun segera menurunkan tangannya dan mencekal tangan Kiba.

"Tunggu sebentar," Sasuke pun merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan sebuah amplop surat yang berisi sebuah kertas, "Tolong bawa surat ini dan serahkan kepada Naruto." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan amplop surat tersebut kepada Kiba.

"Hah?" Kiba pun menerima surat tersebut dengan dahi berkerut, "Jadi Naruto benar-benar ada di Korea ya?" tanyanya bingung.

Sasuke pun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja tidak, tolong berikan surat itu kepadanya jika aku gugur. Aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk sejak kemarin, hanya untuk..." ia pun mendorong Kiba masuk ke dalam kapal seraya tersenyum kembali, "Berjaga-jaga saja, tolong ya... Ini permintaanku.."

Pintu kapal pun telah tertutup, Kiba hanya bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang berdiri dari balik jendela kaca, wajahnya kembali datar, namun ia tahu Sasuke tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

'Sayonara...'

..

..

..

..

..

Sasuke berdiri di tengah pusat kota, hanya ada sedikit penduduk yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sini.

Para penduduk banyak yang berada di pengungsian, banyak yang terluka karena guncangan kemarin.

"Ohayou Uchiha-san!"

Ia pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

Mungkin ia harus segera makan pagi sebelum kembali bertugas.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, menurut perkiraannya. Hanya melihat arah matahari saja Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya, itu pengetahuan dasar seorang tentara.

Setelah mengarahkan beberapa tentara, ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pusat kota. Warga yang berkumpul di sini lebih banyak dari pada sebelumnya.

Mungkin mereka hanya bosan di dalam rumah selalu.

Lagi pula, suasana kali ini terlihat lebih aman dari sebelumnya.

Ah, apakah Menma dan lainnya telah sampai di Korea?

Sasuke berharap mereka semua baik-baik saja.

Ia harap perang ini segera selesai dan ia langsung menyusul Menma di negerti tersebut.

Tidak bertemu beberapa jam saja, sudah membuatnya rindu.

Hahahahahaha

Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang mendadak bersikap seperti seorang wanita.

Naruto pasti akan tertawa melihatnya seperti ini.

Ia hanya perlu menyiapkan tangannya untuk meninju wajah idiot itu setelah mereka bertemu nanti.

Perang akan segera selesai.

Perang akan segera berakhir.

Ia benar-benar menantikannya.

Sangat menantikannya.

.

" _Ingat Sasuke..."_

" _Aku tidak akan pernah memutuskanmu, yang bermasalah di sini adalah kedua negara kita, bukan kita berdua. Walaupun aku tidak bisa mendatangimu seperti biasanya, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, mencintai Menma juga."_

" _Aku akan langsung datang ke Jepang jika perang ini telah usai, tidak peduli 10 atau 20 tahun, aku akan mendatangimu dan juga Menma. Jadi... Berjanjilah..."_

 _Untuk Menungguku..._

.

Mendadak ia mengerutkan dahinya, kepalanya yang sedari ia tundukkan pun mulai terangkat, aktifitas warga yang mendadak terhenti, tak ada satu suara pun, bahkan anak kecil yang berada di dalam gendongan ibunya pun ikut terdiam, mereka semua kompak memandang ke atas langit, dalam diam.

Tidak ada yang bersuara, seakan-akan pasrah dengan pilihan yang terburuk.

Sasuke pun ikut mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya pun membelalak lebar, tak lama ia pun berekspresi sama seperti warga lainnya.

Memangnya apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

Lari pun percuma.

'Jadi... Firasatku benar ya...' batinnya seraya menutup kedua matanya.

Tetapi... Kenapa harus secepat ini?

Padahal baru saja ia membayangkan hari-hari yang indah bersama Naruto dan Menma.

Sebentar lagi dunia akan damai kan?

Iya... Kan?

Apakah angan-angan itu... Hanya akan menjadi angan-angan saja?

Hahahahaha...

Ia pun kembali berbohong kepada Menma.

Ia juga tidak bisa menepati janjinya kepada Naruto.

Ia tidak bisa menunggu mataharinya lagi.

"Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar sangat menyayangi kalian..." ujarnya lirih.

Sesaat sebelum benda itu jatuh dan meledakkan kemarahannya, menghempaskan semua yang ada di atas permukaan bumi dan menghanguskan seluruh makhluk hidup di tanah jatuhannya.

'Aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto... Terima Kasih...'

...dan selamat tinggal.

.

.

.

.

.

 **9 Agustus 1945 : Nagasaki di bom atom oleh Amerika Serikat.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Wordnya yang terlalu banyak, maka saya putuskan untuk membagi Chapter 3 menjadi dua part.

Tenang saja, Part yang kedua juga rilis hari ini kok.

.

Okay Next Chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**War of Difference Chapter 3 *2***

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : NaruSasu**

 **Genre : Romance and Angst. Ada sedikit bumbu Western.**

 **Warning : BoysLove, Historical, typo(s), Lime, OC, M-PREG, Chara Death, dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekkan pihak apapun, fanfic ini di buat untuk memperingati suatu kejadian di bulan Agustus pada masa perang dunia ke dua.**

 **Damai itu indah ^_^**

 **Jangan lupa lihat waktu dan tempatnya ya.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pada akhirnya..._

 _Itu hanyalah angan-angan saja..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ohayou Gonzaimasu...**_

 _ **Jika kau tidak tahu artinya, maka cobalah untuk mencari tahu! Memangnya aku harus selalu mengalah kepadamu hah?!**_

 _ **Bercanda.**_

 _ **Selamat Pagi.**_

 _ **Itu adalah artinya.**_

 _ **Aku tidak peduli dengan waktumu saat kau membaca surat ini, karena aku menulisnya pada pagi hari, maka aku akan mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadamu!**_

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin sore menerpa rambut pirangnya yang mulai memanjang, tangan coklatnya pun ia gunakan untuk merapikan poni rambutnya seraya berjalan riang menuju ke suatu tempat.

Senyum tak henti-hentinya terlukis di wajahnya, tak sabar menemui kekasih hatinya yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai.

Setelah perjanjian perdamaian itu di tandatangani, Naruto baru bisa bebas memasuki wilayah Jepang, walaupun begitu ia tetap harus berhati-hati, penduduk belum sepenuhnya memaafkan negaranya.

Jepang pasti sangatlah dendam terhadap negaranya, ia sangat memakluminya. Maka dari itu, tak capek penduduk Jepang mengutuk negaranya, meskipun melakukan itu tidak ada gunanya.

Dahinya pun berkerut saat melihat rumah yang dihuni oleh Sasuke, terlihat sangat sepi, bahkan terlihat tak terawat.

Kemanakah mereka semua?

Osaka... Juga sempat terkena bom. Apakah Sasuke dan lainnya sedang mengungsi?

Lagi-lagi ia merasa sangat bersalah dan memutuskan untuk mencari tempat pengungsian. Tempatnya berbeda dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat, dan ia sendiri pun tidak bisa sembarangan bertanya kepada warga Osaka lainnya. Bisa-bisa mereka malah salah paham.

" _Hei you! Stop Please!_ "

Langkahnya pun mendadak berhenti, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok berseragam tentara yang sudah tak asing lagi di ingatannya.

Ia merasa dejavu akan kejadian ini.

"Kiba!" ia pun berseru senang seraya memeluk singkat kawan lamanya ini, "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, apakah kau sedang bertugas?"

Seseorang yang di panggil Kiba pun hanya tertawa kecil seraya memukul pelan punggung Naruto, "Dasar kau ini! Kenapa baru sekarang kau kemari?! Dunia telah damai sejak negaraku ini menyerah tahu!"

Wajah Naruto pun mendadak sendu, "Sudahlah, jangan bahas hal itu lagi, itu bukanlah keinginanku jika kau tidak tahu." Ujarnya seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya tak enak.

"Aku mengerti..." balas Kiba cepat, "Sasuke pun pasti lebih mengerti." Lanjutnya seraya membalikkan badannya.

"Ayo aku antar kau menemui Menma! Dia tumbuh menjadi bocah yang cerdas! Kau pasti terkejut melihatnya yang sekarang!"

"Hahahahaha Apakah dia sekeren diriku?"

"Mungkin, hahahahaha!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan Osaka yang mulai dalam tahap perbaikan, sesekali mereka pun berbincang tentang masalah yang di hadapi selama Naruto tidak ada.

Jangan harap cerita yang membahagiakan, tidak ada yang bahagia dalam perang, walaupun sang pemenang sekalipun.

"Aku mendengar kabar jika Amerika Serikat sedikit bersitegang dengan Uni Soviet ya? Apakah akan ada perang lagi? Astaga... Padahal baru saja dunia ini damai..."

"Tidak sedikit lagi Kiba, kami benar-benar memiliki hubungan buruk dengan negara itu.." jawab Naruto seraya mendengus, "Tetapi tidak ada hubungannya denganku lagi, aku sudah keluar dari dunia kemiliteran. Sekarang aku membuka sebuah rumah makan sederhana di pusat kota Washington. Walaupun penghasilan yang aku dapatkan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan gajiku selama menjadi tentara, tetapi aku menikmatinya." Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Woahhh? Kau pensiun dini gitu?"

"Yup!"

'Lagi pula... Bagaimana mungkin aku masih tetap menjadi Tentara setelah memerintahkan pengeboman mematikan itu?' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Mereka pun telah sampai pada sebuah rumah sederhana, rumah baru yang lebih nyaman di tinggali dari pada sebelumnya.

"Masuklah... Aku harus bertugas kembali. Hanya ada Menma sendiri di rumah dan kebetulan hari ini hari minggu, jadi ia tidak berada di sekolah hehehe.." ujar Kiba seraya berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto sendiri pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah tersebut, setelah berseru lirih 'Tadaima' ia pun lekas melepas sepatu yang ia gunakan dan masuk lebih dalam.

"Menma! Kau ada di mana?" panggilnya lebih keras, "Menma! Daddy pulangg!"

Suara tapak kaki yang terdenga terburu-buru membuat Naruto segera memandang kamar yang masih cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sesosok anak berumur 10 Tahun keluar dari kamar tersebut dan memandangnya terkejut.

"Daddy?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Naruto pun tersenyum lebar seraya berjalan mendekati sang anak yang tumbuh lebih besar dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat, kedua tangannya pun ia rentangkan dan langsung saja memeluk anak lelaki satu-satunya itu dengan erat.

"Daddy pulang..." ujar Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Maafkan Daddy..."

Menma sendiri masih terkejut, tak percaya dengan penglihatannya kali ini.

Ayah yang ia rindu-rindukan kehadirannya ini... Telah ada di hadapannya?

Tengah memeluknya?

"Daddy... Kau benar-benar Daddy...?" tanyanya sekali lagi, takut jika ini hanyalah delusi semata.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa sayang.." jawab Naruto cepat, ia pun sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya, membiarkan Menma melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, "Hahahaha Daddy memang terlihat lebih tua dari sebelumnya, tapi Daddy masih tetap keren kan?"

Mata Menma pun menyipit, air mata mulai keluar membasahi kedua pipinya, "Daddy..." ujarnya serak, "Aku sangat merindukan Daddy!" serunya seraya membalas pelukan sang Ayah.

"Daddy juga..."

"Sangat merindukan Menma..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan Menma saat membaca surat ini?**_

 _ **Dia sangat merindukanmu, aku sampai bingung menjelaskan apa kepada anakmu itu saat menanyakan keberadaanmu.**_

 _ **Dia pasti sudah besar saat ini.**_

 _ **Semoga saja ia menjadi anak yang pintar.**_

 _ **Awas saja jika kau menularkan kebodohanmu kepadanya!**_

 _ **Aku akan menghantuimu!**_

.

.

.

.

"Sakura Ba-san dan juga Ino Ba-san sedang bekerja dan tidak pulang dari kemarin, mereka tidak khawatir lagi karena aku sudah besar, lagi pula memang banyak sekali penduduk yang terserang penyakit aneh semenjak kepulanganku dari Korea."

Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk bersama di teras belakang, di temani segelas teh hangat yang spesial Menma buat untuk Daddy tercintanya.

"Dari Korea?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Menma pun menjelaskannya dengan lirih, "Chici menyuruhku untuk ke Korea bersama Ba-san dan juga Ji-san, katanya aku akan bertemu denganmu di sana, karena Jepang sudah tidak aman lagi, jadi Daddy tidak akan kemari." Ujarnya.

"Kapan Sasuke mengirimmu ke Korea?"

"Aku lupa Daddy, sepertinya saat aku masih berumur 5 Tahun saat itu. Tetapi lagi-lagi Chici membohongiku, Chici bilang Daddy akan segera pulang, tetapi nyatanya Daddy tak kunjung datang." Jawab Menma sedih.

Naruto lagi-lagi merasa bersalah, Sasuke pasti selalu membohongi Menma untuk menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Bicara tentang Sasuke... Apakah lelaki itu sedang bertugas sekarang?

"Chici mu tidak berbohong, Daddy lah yang tidak menepati janji Daddy buat dengan Chici. Jangan salahkan Chicimu.." ujar Naruto seraya mengelus rambut hitam Menma, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tahu di mana Sasuke sekarang? Aku tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengannya!"

Raut wajah Menma pun berubah, ia pun menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang mengelus puncak kepalanya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Menma sudah tahu yang sebenarnya kok Daddy, lima tahun yang lalu dunia di landa perang yang besar kan? Menma sudah tahu kok, tenang saja hahahaha!" ujar Menma seraya tertawa kecut, "Benar juga, Chici pasti sangat merindukan Daddy juga! Daddy harus segera bertemu dengan Chici!" serunya seraya menggenggam tangan besar Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantarkan Daddy menemui Chici!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ah...**_

 _ **Kau sudah membaca surat ini ya...**_

 _ **Bagaimana bisa kau membaca surat ini?**_

 _ **Bukankah aku menyuruh Kiba untuk memberikan surat ini jika aku gugur?**_

 _ **Ah...**_

 _ **Jika kau membaca ini..**_

 _ **Jadi artinya...**_

.

.

.

.

Naruto memandang Menma aneh.

"Menma..." panggilnya setelah melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, cukup berbeda dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Apakah markas kemiliteran Jepang telah berganti tempat menjadi sebuah pemakaman?" tanyanya tak mengerti, walaupun begitu jantungnya mulai berdegup tak nyaman.

Menma tidak menjawab apapun, ia masih tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan langsung berhenti tepat di sebuah gundukan dengan sebuah batu ukir berukuran sedang di atasnya.

"Astaga... Menma lupa tidak membersihkan tempat tidur Chici... Sebentar ya Daddy~ Menma mau membersihkan daun-daun kering dulu!" ujarnya riang seraya membersihkan dedunan kering yang mengotori gundukan tanah yang mulai di tumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang segar.

Naruto masih tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Menma, mata birunya pun melihat makam seseorang yang tengah Menma bersihkan. Ragu, ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati makan tersebut, melihat nama seseorang yang mendiami makam ini.

"Nah sudah selesai! Akhirnya Chici bisa bertemu dengan Daddy! Menma tunggu di sini yaa!" ujar Menma seraya berjalan sebentar dan berhenti di belakang Naruto.

"Daddy... Ini adalah tempat tidur Chici!"

DEGG!

DEG!

Dadanya terasa terhimpit oleh sesuatu saat melihat nama yang tertera pada batu nisan tersebut. Perkataan yang Menma ucapkan seakan tanpa beban itu juga telak mengenai ulu hatinya. Pupil birunya membelalak, nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat, kedua tangannya langsung saja menyengkram batu nisan di hadapannya, mencegah tubuhnya untuk tidak terjatuh.

"Tidak mungkin..." gumamnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin Menma... Jangan bercanda... Daddy tidak mau bercandaan yang seperti ini!" ujarnya sedikit keras.

Menma yang sedari tersenyum, memandang tubuh Daddy nya dengan sendu, kepalanya ia tundukan dalam-dalam, tak sanggup menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Ayahnya.

Menma sudah tahu semua.

Ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang polos.

Ia bahkan tahu jika kedua orang tuanya tengah bermusuhan.

Ia bahkan tahu jika guncangan yang pernah ia rasakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu di sebabkan oleh negara yang ayahnya tempati.

...dan ia juga tahu... Apa yang membuat sang Chici memutuskan untuk mengirimnya ke Korea.

"Tiga jam setelah kepergianku ke Korea, aku merasakan lagi guncangan besar yang berasal dari pulau yang sebelumnya aku tempati. Nagasaki namanya, kami semua pindah ke pulau tersebut karena Chici di pindah tugaskan."

"Wajah Ji-san benar-benar sangat pucat, Ba-san mulai menitikkan air mata dan berusaha mencari tahu informasi guncangan dan juga sebuah awan berbentuk jamur yang sempat aku lihat, sebelum Ji-san menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi."

"Keesokan harinya, aku melihat mereka bertiga menangis tanpa sanggup mereka tahan. Aku juga mendengar tentara-tentara Jepang yang berada di sekitar sana berbicara tentang 'Nagasaki di bom atom! Bom itu jatuh kembali!' dan lambat laun aku menyadarinya..."

Menma mengangkat wajahnya yang telah berlinangan air mata, "Jika Chici menjadi salah satu korban bom besar tersebut."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aku sudah mati ya?**_

 _ **Kapan aku mati?**_

 _ **Aku menulis surat ini pukul 5 pagi sebelum aku mengantarkan Menma ke Pelabuhan.**_

 _ **Kalau tidak salah, aku menulis ini pada tanggal 9 Agustus. Yahh kalau aku tidak salah, aku tidak memperdulikan hari di tengah situasi perang ini.**_

 _ **Kalau aku boleh tahu... Aku mati karena apa?**_

 _ **Terkena dampak radiasi dari bom Hiroshima... atau terkena serangan tentara-tentaramu?**_

 _ **Atau karena lainnya?**_

 _ **Ah, lupakan.**_

 _ **Intinya, aku sudah mati.**_

 _ **Karena kau membaca surat ini.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak mungkin...

Naruto pun jatuh terduduk, matanya memandang kosong batu nisan di hadapannya, bibirnya selalu bergumam seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak mungkin...

Katakan kalau ini semua bohong Sasuke!

Cepatlah datang dan tonjok aku sekeras-kerasnya!

Sasuke...

Sasuke...

"Kau pasti masih hidup kan...? Kau pasti membohongiku kan?" racaunya, ia pun memandang sekelilingnya dengan kalap, "Cepat keluar Sasukee! Hajar aku sepuasmu! Kau boleh menghajarku hingga aku babak belur! Sasukee! Dengarkan akuu!"

"Daddy..."

"Sasukee! Cepat datang dan hajar akuu!" Naruto pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan areal pemakaman. Ia akan mencari Sasuke, jika perlu ia akan berlari mengelilingi Jepang untuk menemukan Sasuke.

Pasti mereka berdua kompak mengerjainya.

Tidak lucu!

"Daddy! Chici sudah meninggal! Chici tidak ada lagi di sini!"seru Menma seraya berlari mengejar Naruto, "Berhenti Dad! Percuma saja!"

Tetapi Naruto tak mendengarkannya.

Atau bisa di bilang...

Menolak untuk mendengarkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Apakah dunia telah damai?**_

 _ **Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah menyenangkan?**_

 _ **Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menikmatinya.**_

 _ **Tetapi, kau, Menma, dan lainnya wajib menikmati damainya dunia ini!**_

 _ **Ah ya!**_

 _ **Apakah Jepang dan Amerika Serikat sudah berdamai?**_

 _ **Tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkan negaramu kok.**_

 _ **Maaf aku tidak bisa menengok rumahmu di sana.**_

 _ **Tetapi kau bisa membawa Menma ke sana.**_

 _ **Jika Menma mau, dia bisa menjadi seorang American sepertimu.**_

 _ **Cepat ceritakan kepadaku!**_

 _ **Bagaimana damainya dunia saat ini!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke! Teme! Jangan bercanda! Kau belum mati! Kau pasti selamat dari ledakan itu!" teriak Naruto kalap, warga-warga yang mendengar teriakannya pun hanya memandang aneh dirinya.

"Sasuke..." ia pun jatuh tersandung bebatuan di sekitar jalanan di pinggir pantai, tak lekas untuk bangkit dan memilih tengkurap seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Pundaknya bergetar dengan hebat, tak kuasa lagi menahan kesesakan di dadanya, terserah jika orang lain menganggapnya cengeng saat melihatnya saat ini, ia tidak peduli.

" _Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kedamaian dunia ini. Setelah itu kita akan tinggal bersama, bertiga saja. Entah dimana saja yang penting aku bisa selalu bersama kalian."_

" _Hn."_

 _.._

 _Dia seorang pembunuh._

 _Jika Sasuke benar-benar mati... Maka dia lah pembunuhnya._

 _PEMBUNUH!_

Rasa-rasanya, ia tak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Ia pun bangkit perlahan seraya menyeka air mata dan juga tanah yang mengotori wajahnya.

Mata birunya memandang hamparan lautan, biasanya ia selalu melihat pemandangan ini dengan perasaan senang, juga ada seseorang yang menemaninya melihat hamparan biru di hadapannya ini.

Sekarang tak ada lagi...

Hatinya terasa sangat hampa..

Sepertinya... Menceburkan diri di dalam lautan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Ia pun tertawa kecil seraya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pantai, terus melangkah hingga hingga sepatu miliknya mengenai air.

Terus melangkan kakinya hingga separuh badannya mulai terendam ke dalam dinginnya air laut, melangkah terus hingga seruan seseorang menghentikan niatannya untuk 'Berendam'.

"Jika Daddy pergi lagi! Siapa yang akan menemani Menma!

Safirnya yang semula memandang kosong itu pun mulai bercahaya kembali, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Menma kembali berlari ke arahnya, "Jangan mati Dad! Menma tidak mau kehilangan kedua orang tua Menma sekaligus!"

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 _ **Jangan sedih.**_

 _ **Aku tahu kau juga tidak menginginkan hal ini terjadi.**_

 _ **Kau orang yang baik, aku memang salah menilaimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu.**_

 _ **Mata-mata eh? Aku benar-benar bodoh.**_

 _ **Teruslah hidup hingga Tuhan benar-benar memanggilmu untuk pergi.**_

 _ **Rawat Menma, besarkan Menma agar menjadi lelaki yang hebat seperti dirimu.**_

 _ **Dan juga...**_

..

..

..

..

..

..

Naruto pun berlari dan langsung menerjang tubuh kecil Menma, mereka berdua pun menangis dengan kerasnya tanpa memperdulikan hari yang mulai gelap. Pria berambut pirang itu tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan maaf atas semua yang ia perbuat tadi.

Bodohnya dia...

Masih ada Menma... Menma masih membutuhkannya...

Sasuke benar-benar akan menghajarnya jika ia menyusulnya sekarang.

Keesokan harinya, ia berniat untuk membawa Menma pulang ke Amerika, dan tanpa di duga anak berambut hitam tersebut mau pergi bersamanya.

"Asalkan bersama Daddy, Menma mau ikut kemana pun!"

Naruto pun tak lupa meminta izin kepada ketiga kawan yang sudah merawat Menma semenjak Sasuke meninggal. Tak enak rasanya membawa Menma begitu saja, ketiga orang itu bahkan lebih dekat dengan Menma dari pada dirinya.

"Jika Menma mau, bagaimana mungkin kami melarangnya?" ujar Sakura seraya mengelus puncak kepala Menma, "Sejak lama ia ingin sekali bersamamu, kenalkan kepadanya dunia yang lebih luas lagi! Menma anak yang cerdas!" serunya senang.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang malah menangis tersedu-sedu, "Akhirnya hari ini terjadi juga hiks... Jangan lupa berkunjung ke Jepang ya Menma-Chan hiks!"

"Selama kau tidak ada, biarkan Ji-san yang membersihkan tempat tidur Chici mu! Kau belajarlah bersungguh-sungguh di sana ya!" ujar Kiba seraya tertawa.

Ketiga orang itu pasti sangat-sangatlah berat melepaskan Menma, anak itu sudah mereka anggap seperti anak sendiri, apalagi semenjak kepergian Sasuke untuk selama-lamanya.

Tetapi, pada akhirnya Menma akan memilih untuk tinggal bersama sang Ayah yang sangat di rindukannya.

"Tentu saja Ino Ba-san! Menma pasti akan kembali ke Jepang!" serunya seraya tertawa lebar.

Naruto pun hanya tersenyum, kedua tangannya telah menenteng tas-tas berisi semua pakaian dan keperluan milik Menma.

"Ummm Naruto..."

"Ya?"

"Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau telah pensiun?"

"Yup!"

"Mengapa kau bisa mengendarai pesawat lagi?" tanya Kiba bingung, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya tertawa seraya memasukkan barang milik Menma ke dalam pesawat yang ia piloti sendiri.

"Pemerintah Amerika baik sekali memberikan pesawat butut ini kepadaku sebagai hadiah pensiunku! Walaupun aku hanya akan mengendarainya di saat sepert ini saja. Aku mau berfokus kepada usaha rumah makanku!" jawab Naruto seraya mengangkat Menma dan memasukkan anaknya ke dalam pesawat.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan berangkat! Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini! Maafkan aku!" seru Naruto seraya memakai kacamata terbangnya.

Ia pun memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk Menma dan untuk dirinya sendiri, setelah menyalakan mesin pesawatnya, ia pun segera terbang dengan sempurna, menuju ke negaranya.

Bibirnya pun tersenyum miris.

Pada akhirnya...

Ia hanya bisa membawa Menma...

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Thank you... Thank you for the time we spent together, Thank you for never leaving me in the bad times, Thank you for understanding me, Thank you for your patience, kindness, and thanks for accepting me. However, the most important is thanks for loving me like you love yourself...**_

 _ **I Love you...**_

 _ **And...**_

 _ **Good bye My Precious.**_

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

Anggap saja mereka orang dari negara ini ya wkwkwkwk

 **JAPAN :**

UCHIHA SASUKE, INUZUKA KIBA, HARUNO SAKURA, YAMANAKA INO.

 **UNITED STATES :**

UZUMAKI NARUTO, NARA SHIKAMARU, HATAKE KAKASHI, KONOHAMARU.

UZUMAKI MENMA memiliki darah campuran okay!

 **Maafkan saya jika endingnya tidak sesuai yang anda bayangkan! *Bungkuk-bungkuk***

 **Akhirnya bisa matiin Sasuke juga! Hahahahaha!**

 **Jika saja Sasuke mau menjajah negara lain, dia nggak bakalan mati loh~ Tapi karena dia pingin nungguin Naruto terus di Jepang, jadi dia lebih milih pindah ke Nagasaki hehehehe**

 **Yaa... Mana tahu kalau wilayahnya itu bakalan kena bom XD**

 **Sebenarnya sih saya pingin yang benar-benar Happy Ending, tetapi rasanya kurang greget gitu! Genrenya aja Angst, masa' ya Happy Ending *DihajarReaders**

 **Terima kasih ya sudah mau mengikuti fic ini hingga selesai.**

 **Ini adalah fanfic yang benar-benar menguras kepala saya karena berhubungan dengan sebuah sejarah.**

 **Project fanfic tersulit dan terasik yang pernah saya buat hahahaha Karena saya juga suka sejarah, dan bergelut juga di fandom sejarah hahahaha**

 **Minta Reviewnya dongg~**

 **Hahahaha**

 **..**

 **Update!**

 **Chapter ini benar-benar selesai di tanggal 9 Agustus 2016. Saat Update lagi sekitar bulan September itu murni kesalahan saya hahahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Iggyland**


End file.
